How to save the world
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Ils ont échoués à tuer Klaus et Stefan est partis avec Katherine.À Mystic Falls,Elena se racroche à la présence de Damon, mais ne désespère pas de réussir à sauver Stefan.Une aide précieuse viendra de deux personnes pour le moins inattendues!
1. Come Back

**Lily Jolie: HEYY! Salut tout le monde! Alors voici une nouvelle histoire sur mon addiction du moment : Vampire Diaries. J'ai finalement sucombée au charme de Damon et me suis enlignée deux saisons et neufs épidoses en moins de deux semaines! Donnc en attendant la reprise de la diffusion aux états-unis, voici ma propre version de la suite de la saison 3. Cette fic commence donc directement après l'échec de la mise a mort de Klaus par Stefan et du départ de ce dernier avec Katherine. Bonne lecture les amis!**

* * *

><p><strong>How to save the world <strong>

**Chapitre un : Come back  
><strong>

Mystic Falls, la ville que j'essaie de fuir depuis la chasse aux vampires de 1864! Depuis que j'ai vue mes meilleurs amis mourir pour celle qui fut un jour ma petite soeur! Et aujourd'hui j'y suis de retour car la piste que John et moi suivions afin de retrouver Klaus nous y a menés. Plantée debout au centre du petit parc du centre ville, je regarde autour de moi. Des bâtiments nouveaux côtoient ceux que j'ai vue être bâtis 145 années plus tôt, c'est étrange comme sensation. Pour l'une des rares fois de ma vie, je suis marquée par le passage du temps. Ces bâtiments me rapellent cruellement ce que j'ai perdu ici même et j'ai été ramené dans cet endroit par les souvenirs de ma famille que j'essayais désespérément de fuir. Pour la peine j'envoie un regard noir à l'homme à mes côtés car c'est lui qui est venu me chercher dans les tréfons de la Transilvanie pour me ramener ici. Sauf qu'au lieu de lui faire peur, il rigole et me parle.

- Tu sais Sophia que tes regards noirs qui tues ne me font plus peur depuis longtemps? Déclare John en riant.  
>- La ferme, John! Grognais-je. C'est toi qui m'a tiré jusqu'ici alors, juste ferme la!<br>- Et elle grogne! Rigola-t-il de plus belle. Je te rappelle que c'est moi le loup-garou pas toi!

J'ai oublier de préciser. John William Lockwood, mon ami depuis si longtemps, est un loup-garou. L'un des rares loup-garous qui sont immortels. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Londres en 1499, je venais de quitter ma famille, ma soeur était probablement morte et je n'étais qu'une pauve âme en peine. Je n'avais que 36 ans à cette époque, dont déjà 18 années en temps que vampire. Et oui, John est mon ennemi naturel, lui un loup-garou et moi une vampire. Même si trop souvent nous nous accrochons, nous engueulons et nous battons presque à mort à chaque fois, John est mon plus proche ami, mon frère, depuis 516 ans!

Sans lui, je n'aurais probablement pas vu le XVe siècle et les suivants. J'ai du quitté ceux que je considérais comme mon frère et ma soeur, celui qui m'avait transformé et que j'aimais comme un frère et avec qui je vivait depuis près de 15 ans quand ma petite soeur est arrivée en Angleterre et que mon frère la voulait morte. J'étais heureuse, j'avais enfin trouver une famille, une vraie, et il a fallu qu'elle vienne me prendre tout cela, comme toujours. John repris finalement la parole afin d'interrompre mon voyage dans mes souvenirs.

- Sophia sweety, reprit-il doucement, je sais que Mystic Falls te fait du mal et je suis désolé de te replonger dans ces souvenirs, mais...  
>- Je sais, John, je sais. Le coupais-je en soupirant. Klaus doit être éliminer. On ne peut pas laisser courir un hybride comme lui, pas aussi puissant que lui. Et je sais aussi qu'il n'y a que toi et moi qui puissions le tuer définitivement, mais il a été ma famille alors tu sais que ce ne sera pas facile pour moi!<br>- Je sais sweety et c'est pour ça que je suis là! Répondit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Bon, pour l'instant il n'est pas là alors que dirais-tu de commencer par chercher ce qui l'intéressait ici à Mystic Falls?  
>- Ouais ça sera déjà ça de commencer! Soupirais-je. Mais avant, j'ai faim, on va manger?<br>- Déjà? Soupira-t-il dramatiquement. Tu as vidée deux pauvres types dans un bar il y a pas deux heures!  
>- Je parlais de nourriture humaine du con! Soupirais-je en roulant des yeux!<br>- Autant pour moi! Rigole-t-il. Ce resto Le Grill, reprit-il en pointant un bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue, il a l'air pas mal qu'est-ce que tu en dis?  
>- Pour ce que j'en sais il a l'air d'être le seul resto en ville alors...répondis-je en traversant déjà la rue.<p>

John rigole et me suis. Alors qu'il me rejoint je lui jette un coup d'oeil. Il est grand, dans les 1,85m, les yeux bleus, un sourire à tomber et une chevelure sombre aussi rebelle que lui. Malgré ses 541 ans, il garde toujours ce maintient aristocratique caractéristique de la noblesse britanique dans laquelle il a vue le jour. Mais à cette attitude aristocratique viens se mélager une aura bestiale qui lui donne un charme mystérieux. Ça c'est l'héritage de son côté loup-garou. Ce soir il porte un jean noir Armani, un T-shirt noir col en v Dolce et Gabbana, ses prada préférée ainsi qu'une veste en cuir Chanel. Alors que j'éclate de rire, il lève les yeux au ciel. John porte toujours des vêtements griffés qui lui vont comme un gant, mais le voir toujours aussi bien habiller me fait rire. Surtout ici à Mystic Falls, je sens qu'il va détonner! Au moins, il fera l'envie de la gente féminine comme toujours! Mais bon, comme il me le fait remarquer à chaque fois que je lui fait une remarque sur l'effet qu'il fait aux femmes, je ne suis pas en reste.

Je suis grande, près de 1,78m, mes yeux sont gris acier, mes cheveux sont longs et noirs, mon visage est fin, mon corps parfait et j'ai la prestance et la classe des vampires originaux qui m'ont transformés et éduqué dans le monde des vampires. Bon, ça c'est ce que me répète sans cesse John parce que moi je me trouve assez quelconque! Aujourd'hui, histoire d'ennuyer John, je porte un simple short en jean, une paire de santiags brunes et une chemise a carreaux manches trois quarts rouge, mauve et rose.

Bref, en entrant finalement dans le restaurant John et moi nous stoppons sur le seuil afin d'analyser rapidement les lieux. L'ambiance est bonne, le restaurant semble le seul endroit à la mode dans cette ville ou les jeunes se retrouvent autour des tables de billards ou a des tables à partager une pizza. Un foyer avec un bon feu, la déco du resto et du bar donnent une ambiance cozy très sympa. Finalement j'aime bien l'endroit. Après quelques minutes, John nous trouve une place et nous nous installons. Un jeune homme blond s'approche de nous avec un sourire avant de nous saluer.

- Bonjour, bienvenue au Grill! dit-il en souriant. Je m'appelle Matt et je suis votre serveur! Est-ce que je vous apporte quelque chose à boire pendant que vous regardez la carte?  
>- Je vais prendre un bourbon! Dis-je avec un sourire. Merci Matt!<br>- Idem pour moi, merci! Répondit John.  
>- Je vous apporte ça! Répondit-il en nous tendant les menus avant de partir.<br>- Je suis prête à te gager que ce gamin est un Donnovan! Dis-je à John en riant.  
>- Et c'est partie! Rigola-t-il. Je sens que je vais connaître toutes les lignées d'ici peu!<br>- Oh arrête de te pleindre! Rigolais-je. Je sais que tu meures d'envie de rencontrer les Lockwood!  
>- Gna gna gna! Me répondit-il de façon très mature.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, Matt nous amène nos verres de bourbons et nous passons nos commandes. John a opter pour un steak frittes et moi pour une pizza. Le silence est tombé entre nous, mais il n'est pas lourd. Comme à notre habitude à chaque fois que nous arrivons dans une nouvelle ville, que se soit ensemble ou non, nous observons les gens afin de comprendre et cerner notre environement et a détecter les menaces potentielles. Plus les minutes passes, plus mon sourire s'élargie. J'ai reconnue deux descendantes de la famille Forbes, probablement mère et fille, un Gilbert à n'en pas douter, un jeune Lockwood que John ne quitte plus des yeux. Alors que j'allais en faire la remarque à John, trois personnes entrent dans le restaurant et j'en échape ma fourchette. Deux jeunes femmes et un homme. La première, la peau noire, est une sorcière descendante d'Emilly Bennet. La deuxième est sans aucun doute la raison qui a attirer Klaus ici. C'est le double Petrova, la copie parfaite de ma petite soeur, de ma Katherina et l'homme qui les accompagnes, je le croyais mort depuis 145 ans! Les doubles parfais sont trop rares pour qu'on en ai deux, de deux familles différentes, dans la même ville, dans le même siècle! De plus, en y regardant de plus près, je peux voir qu'il porte la chevalière de sa famille. C'est lui, je ne peux pas en douter! Damon Salvatore, un humain que j'ai aimé, un ami qui m'était aussi cher que John, qui m'était aussi proche que le fut Klaus, un ami qui est mort sous mes yeux en tentant de sauver la vie de Katherine! Bon sang Damon est un vampire! Je suppose que nous devons cela à Katherine. John essaie de me sortir de ma stupeur, mais je ne peux pas le quitter des yeux. L'un des deux hommes que je pleure depuis près d'un siècle et demi se trouve devant moi et je n'en reviens toujours pas. Après un temps qui semble avoir duré une éternité il balaye la salle du regard et ses yeux gris rencontrent finalement lesmiens et une stupeur semblable à la miene se peint sur son visage.


	2. Unexpected reunion

**Lily Jolie : JOYEUX NOEL TOUT LE MONDE! Bref voici le chapitre deux! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, en tout cas moi je l'aime bien! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, REVIEWSS :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>How to save the world<span>**

**Chapitre deux : Unexpected reunion **

Ça fait une semaine que Stefan m'a empêché de tuer ce batard de Klaus pour ensuite filer définitivement. En plus, je crois qu'Elena a finalement laissé tomber l'idée de sauver Stefan. Je sais que je devrais me réjouir d'avoir Elena juste pour moi, mais si elle elle laisse tomber Stefan c'est qu'il ne doit plus y avoir d'espoir non? Bon okay, le méchant vampire que je suis devrait se foutre royalement de la salvation de Stefan, mais il a sacrifié sa liberté et ses sentiments pour me sauver la vie alors je lui dois bien cela! Et c'est mon petit frère, c'est à moi de le protéger! Au moins en abandonnant, Elena va peut-être arrêter de se foutre dans la merde pour rien! Bon je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre moi parce que franchement je suis en train de me transformer en Stefan...Bah en l'ancien oh combien ennuyant Stefan!

Comme pour exhausser mon souhait, j'entends la porte d'entrée ouvrir et les voix d'Elena et de Bonny dans le hall. Ouaip une soirée à embêter ces deux-là ça va me remonter le moral! Je me relève de mon lit, revêt un jean noir, une chemise noir, mes souliers de cuir noir et attrape ma veste en cuir alors qu'Elena crie mon nom pour la quatrième fois. J'adore la faire tourner en bourrique! Quand j'arrive finalement dans le hall elle me jette un regard noir alors que je lui fais un sourire innocent.

- Alors mes dames qu'est-ce qui vous amènent chez moi? Demandais-je en souriant.  
>- Elena a pitié de toi alors elle m'a trainé jusqu'ici! Répondit Bonny s'attirant un regard noir d'Elena.<br>- Content de voir que tu m'aimes toujours autant Bonny! Répondis-je souriant toujours. Le contraire m'aurait vraiment blessé!  
>- Bon arrêtez de vous lancer des insultes tous les deux! Déclara Elena en soupirant.<br>- Des insultes? Répondis-je faussement indigné. Voyons nous discutons Elena!  
>- C'est ça! Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Bref, on allait au Grill ça te dis de venir avec nous?<br>- Merci de ta sollicitude Elena, mais je vais bien! Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel à mon tour.  
>- Allez te fais pas prier et viens avec nous! Répondit-elle en me faisant son air de petit chien battu qui marchait toujours avec Stefan.<br>- C'est exactement ce qu'il veut Elena! Soupira Bonny.  
>- C'est pas faux! Répondis-je en souriant. Bref j'ai besoin de changer d'air et vous embêter est un bon programme! Alors on y va? Terminais-je en leur tenant la porte ouverte.<p>

Elena ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que j'accepte car elle fait vraiment une drôle de tête! Je rigole, elle me fait un regard noir mais sort finalement de la maison suivie de Bonny. Ce soir, je vais jouer les mecs sympa, ça va les rendre encore plus dingues que si je leur jouais mon habituel moi! Alors histoire de bien jouer, j'ouvre galamment la porte passager de l'avant pour Bonny qui me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant quel mauvais tour je leur prépare. Je grippe finalement à l'arrière et Elena démarre.

Pendant le trajet vers le resto, et comme le silence plane dans la voiture, je ne peux pas empêcher mes pensées de se diriger vers Stefan. Depuis une semaine qu'il est libre et aucun massacre n'a eu lieu. Étant donné qu'il est redevenu le ripper qu'il était dans les années 20, cela m'étonne. En plus, je n'arrête pas de penser au fait qu'il m'a (encore) sauvé la vie contre Klaus. L'autre ordure lui avait redonné sa liberté alors franchement je m'attendais à ce qu'il se soit barré depuis longtemps, mais non il est revenu. Après il a filé sans demander son reste, mais le fait est qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Faire ce geste incluait la volonté de le faire et cette volonté inclus des sentiments aussi minimes soient-ils. Bref, vous voyez pourquoi j'ai besoin de me changer les idées? Tout tourne autour de mon frangin et mes questions sans réponse sont toujours plus nombreuses alors une distraction est la bienvenue. Dire qu'avant je serais simplement sortit me taper quelques nanas, dans tous les sens du terme, et ensuite rentré piquer un somme. Cette ville, et cette fille, aura ma peau!

Finalement Elena gare sa voiture juste devant le Grill et nous sortons. Rien qu'à voir le parking aussi plein on peut voir que tout Mystic Falls se retrouve ici ce soir! Super, une distraction de plus! Toujours dans le but d'embêter les filles en étant gentil, je m'empresse de les dépasser afin de leur ouvrir la porte. Le pire c'est que ça marche parce qu'elles me lancent deux regards suspicieux alors que je leur fait un grand sourire innocent. Finalement à l'intérieur, les filles constatent que l'endroit est vraiment plein à craquer et je cherche des yeux une place de libre.

Je m'apprête à signaler aux filles que nous devrons nous contenter de places au bar quand mon regard rencontre celui d'une fille assise plus loin. Et là, c'est comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait. Des yeux gris orage comme ceux-là sont rare, son visage exprime une profonde surprise (probablement comme le mien d'ailleurs), ses cheveux sont toujours aussi noirs, longs et bouclés et même si le short et la chemise à carreaux qu'elle porte sont très loin des robes qu'elle portait à l'époque, elle n'a pas changé. Pas du tout. Comme dans un rêve, j'abandonne sans remord Elena et Bonny pour m'approcher d'elle. Je DOIS l'approcher et m'assurer que je ne rêve pas. Alors que je m'approche elle se lève de sa chaise sous le regard profondément intrigué de son compagnon. Je peux également sentir la toute aussi profonde curiosité que dégagent Elena et Bonny dans mon dos.

Finalement à moins d'un mètre d'elle, mon regard toujours encré dans le sien, je lève doucement la main droite pour la poser sur sa joue. Ce contact m'électrise et je l'entends soupirer de bien-être alors qu'elle ferme les yeux en s'appuyant sur ma main. Quand l'idée qu'elle est réellement devant moi percute finalement mon cerveau, je l'attire dans une étreinte en poussant un petit grognement de satisfaction. Elle passe ses bras autour de mes épaules alors que je plonge mon visage dans son cou. Même après 145 ans de séparation, je me souviens encore de son parfum, un mélange de fleurs des champs, de forêt et de pluie. Après ce qui me semble un temps trop court, elle s'écarte, me sourit et me parle.

- Damon Salvatore, dit-elle doucement de sa voix flutée, tu es le dernier homme que je m'attendais à voir à Mystic Falls!  
>- Sophia Petrova, répondis-je en souriant, tu es également la dernière femme que je m'attendais à croiser dans ce resto!<br>- Salvatore? Demanda l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Attend, tu déconnes là! C'est _LE_Damon Salvatore dont tu m'as parlé? ajoute-t-il pour Sophia, abasourdi.  
>- Oui John, c'est lui! Répondit-elle en riant. Apparemment certains points m'ont échappés et on va devoir éclaircir cela!<br>- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit! Répondis-je. Tu m'as manqué Sophia! Ajoutais-je toujours souriant.  
>- Tu m'as manqué aussi Damon! Rigola-t-elle. Mon petit doigt me dit que ce ne doit pas être le genre de phrase que ces demoiselles sont habituées à t'entendre sortir!<br>- Effectivement pas! Dis-je en riant des têtes qu'affichaient Elena et Bonny qui m'avaient suivi.  
>- Aurais-tu pris quelques mauvais traits de ton frère? Demanda-t-elle en riant.<br>- Probablement oui. Répondis-je en perdant mon sourire. Quoi que présentement c'est plus lui qui m'a piqué mon rôle de méchant vampire!  
>- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai plus de difficulté à croire! Soupira-t-elle. Que tu sois un méchant vampire ou que Stefan n'a pas toujours été un méchant vampire!<br>- Oh, le Stefan qu'a connu Elena t'aurait beaucoup plu! Lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin. Il faisait très Edward Cullen comme vampire!  
>- Non attend, tu rigoles! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Stefan? Un vampire végétarien avec des remords? Nah je te crois pas!<br>- Il a eu ses phases ripper, dont la présente, répondis-je, mais également ses phases Edward Cullen!  
>- Bon sang! S'exclama-t-elle. J'en ai manqué des trucs en un siècle et demi!<br>- T'as pas idée à quel point! Répondis-je sombrement.  
>- Bon assez! S'exclama soudainement Elena. Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ici à la fin!<br>- Y'a effectivement un ou deux trucs que j'aimerais bien comprendre! Ajouta l'ami de Sophia.  
>- Y'a-t-il un endroit où on peut discuter en paix? Demanda simplement Sophia.<br>- On peut aller chez moi c'est tout près! Répondit Elena dont je sentais la curiosité non seulement à propos de la femme qui lui faisait face, mais également sur ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de Stefan.  
>- On ne risque pas de se faire interrompre par quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas savoir? Demanda Sophia.<br>- Son frère est au courant et Rick également alors ça va! Répondis-je.  
>- Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance. Dit-elle en souriant. Laisse-moi régler la note et on vous retrouve à l'extérieur okay?<br>- Ouaip, à tout de suite! Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue avant d'attraper Elena et Bonny pour les entrainer vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, je prends une grande bouffée d'air. J'arrive toujours pas à y croire! Sophia Anyanka Petrova, notre douce Sophia est toujours de ce monde! Elle est la dernière personne que j'ai vue avant de mourir. C'est dans ses bras à elle que je suis mort d'ailleurs! Et elle est toujours là! Ça ne veut dire qu'une chose. Sophia Petrova est un vampire. Mais attendez une minute! Petrova? Au moment où je repense à son nom de famille elle sort du restaurant et se retrouve aux côtés d'Elena. Et là, j'ai l'illumination du siècle! Petrova était le véritable nom de famille de Katherine! Katherine et Sophia se connaissaient! Bon sang, Katherine et Sophia se ressemblent beaucoup trop pour ne pas être de la même famille! Putain elle a intérêt à avoir des explications! Et des bonnes!


	3. Sophia Anyanka Petrova

**How to save the world**

**Chapitre trois : Sophia Anyanka Petrova**

Damon est vivant! J'arrive toujours pas à y croire! Alors qu'il sort suivit de ses deux amies, John se poste devant moi, les poings sur les hanches, attendant des explications. Je lève les épaules pour lui faire saisir que j'y comprends rien et le laisse pour aller régler la note. Une fois cela fait, John et moi sortons du restaurant et je m'arrête aux côtés du sosie de ma sœur. La stupeur qui était de nouveau apparue sur le visage de Damon quand je suis sortie laisse place à un regard noir et à une colère visible. Finalement, Damon dans le rôle du méchant vampire n'est pas si incroyable, quoi que ce n'est pas lui qui va me faire peur. Rapidement, il s'approche de moi, m'attrape par la gorge et je peux voir ses yeux changer et les veines noires sous ses yeux apparaitre. Moi je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, ce n'est pas le coup du vampire en colère qui va me faire réagir. Même John et sa tête des mauvais jours ne me fait plus peur depuis longtemps! Il montre les crocs et me parle.

- Tu es la sœur de Katherine! Cri-t-il, en colère. Tu es un vampire et tu nous a rien dit! Tu l'as laissé jouer avec nous sans rien faire! Putain je croyais que tu étais ma meilleure amie!  
>- Tu as fini, c'est bon? Demandais-je, pas impressionnée pour deux sous. Oui je suis la sœur de Katherine, oui je suis un vampire, mais non je ne l'ai pas simplement regardé jouer avec vous et oui je suis ta meilleure amie! Alors on peut aller chez ta copine histoire de mettre les choses au clair? Pas que tu me fasses mal ou peur ou quoi que ce soit, mais ce pourrait être gênant de se faire voir avec ta main sur ma gorge!<p>

Son regard toujours fixé dans le mien, je vois son visage redevenir humain mais la colère est toujours là. Il me lâche finalement la gorge dans un geste tout aussi colérique et se détourne sans rien dire vers la voiture de la brune. Je lui fais signe qu'on les suit en voiture et je me détourne vers la mienne en soupirant avec John sur mes talons. Mon loup surprotecteur me demande si je vais bien et je lui réponds simplement que je m'y attendais. Ce que j'ai à lui dire ne fera sans aucun doute pas son affaire et déjà que le Damon que j'ai connu humain avait tout un caractère, j'imagine même pas le vampire! Je monte finalement dans ma Camaro alors que John enfourche sa moto et nous suivons la voiture de la copine de Damon. Je sens que les quelques heures à venir serons houleuses!

Après quelques minutes seulement, je me gare devant une jolie maison d'un des quartiers les plus récents de Mystic Falls. Damon sort de la voiture et entre directement dans la maison sans me jeter un coup d'œil. Je soupire et rejoint les deux humaines avec John. Une invitation à entrer plus tard, nous sommes au salon avec le frère de la brune et un autre homme qui tente de calmer Damon qui est furieux. Je rigole doucement car dans mes souvenirs c'était Stefan qui avait tendance à être aussi emporter. Sauf que mon rire ne lui plait pas et il me le fait savoir.

- Alors ça te faire rire? Crache-t-il.  
>- Du calme Damon! Lui dis-je simplement. Je rigolais parce que dans mes souvenirs, l'emporter c'était Stefan, pas toi! Bon on devrait commencer par les présentations tu ne crois pas?<br>- Je vais m'en charger avant qu'il ne fasse un malheur! Répondit le double de Katherine. Je m'appelle Elena Gilbert, voici Bonny Bennet, mon frère Jérémy et Alaric Salztman.  
>- Enchanté de vous connaître tous! Dis-je gentiment. Saltzman, vous ne devez pas être du coin non?<br>- Non, je viens de la Caroline du Nord. Me répondit-il. Vous semblez connaitre les familles du coin.  
>- Effectivement c'est le cas! Répondis-je avec un sourire nostalgique. Quoi que je connais mieux les fondateurs que leurs présents descendants! Bref, je vous présente mon ami John William Lockwood et moi je suis Sophia Anyanka Petrova.<br>- Petrova? S'exclama Elena. Comme dans…  
>- Katherina Petrova, oui. Soupirais-je. C'est en grande partie pour cela que Damon est si en colère. Il n'a probablement appris le véritable nom de Katherine qu'après sa mort, n'est-ce pas Damon?<br>- Huhum. Grogne-t-il comme confirmation.  
>- Tu as connue Damon et Stefan lorsqu'ils étaient humains? Demanda Elena en causant la surprise de Jérémy et Alaric.<br>- Oui, j'ai rencontré Damon alors qu'il avait 19 ans et Stefan en avant 12. Dis-je avec un petit sourire.  
>- Tu devrais peut-être commencer par le commencement, Sweety! Déclara John avec un sourire. Ton copain est sur le point de faire un malheur, alors peut-être que toute ton histoire pourrait l'aider à y voir plus claire!<br>- C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Dis-je en soupirant. Bien que je déteste retourner le passé, je crois que c'est nécessaire. Alors installez-vous confortablement parce que j'ai 548 ans de vie à vous raconter!  
>- Tu as 548 ans! S'exclama Jérémy. Je croyais que tu avais rencontré Damon quand vous étiez humains!<p>

- Lui l'était, mais pas moi. Répondis-je en souriant. Bref, je me lance, et pour l'amour du ciel Damon arrête de tourner en rond et assied toi ! grognais-je à son intention. Alors, repris-je après qu'il se soit exécuter, comme je vous l'ai dit, mon nom est Sophia Anyanka Petrova et je suis née le 12 Mai 1463 à Sofia en Bulgarie. J'étais l'aînée de cinq enfants. Viktor, Henrik, Anastasia et Katherina étaient mes frères et sœurs cadets. Katherina était la plus jeune d'entre nous et nous avions 10 ans de différence. Je me suis toujours très bien entendu avec mes frères et avec Anastasia. Mais avec Katherina, c'était autre chose. Même gamine, il n'y a toujours eu qu'une seule chose, une seule personne, qui comptait pour elle, c'est-à-dire elle-même. Et pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle a toujours voulu avoir ce que moi j'avais. Et la moitié du temps elle l'obtenait! Mes amies la trouvaient adorable et voulaient toujours qu'elle vienne avec nous. Si j'avais une robe neuve, elle en voulait une de la même couleur et elle n'avait même pas cinq ans! Bref, même gamine son but était de me pourrir la vie.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle? Demanda Elena en grognant.  
>- C'est surprenant de voir à quel point tu lui ressembles physiquement, Elena. Repris-je en lui souriant. Mais rien qu'à te regarder, je peux dire que tu es loin de lui ressembler côté personnalité!<br>- J'espère bien! Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Quand j'ai eu 16 ans, repris-je le regard dans le vague, Katherina n'avait que 6 ans et elle faisait de ma vie un enfer depuis déjà si longtemps. Enfin de ma perception de mortelle. Un soir j'ai quitté la maison après la tombée de la nuit. J'étais en colère, Katherina avait déchiré ma robe préférée totalement volontairement, mais après avoir fait ses yeux de biche effrayée, c'est moi qui s'est fait gronder. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Katherina avait mis toute la famille dans sa poche et c'est moi qui passais pour la garce jalouse de sa petite sœur. Ce soir-là, c'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu ma mère, mon père, mes frères et mon autre sœur vivants. Je m'étais rendue jusqu'à une petite rivière qui coulait plus loin sur notre propriété. J'étais suffisamment éloignée pour ne plus percevoir la lumière et les bruits provenant de la maison. Je m'étais laissé choir sur la rive et j'avais éclaté en sanglot. Elle avait retourné contre moi toute la famille. Mes frères avec qui je m'étais toujours si bien entendue ne me lançaient plus que des regards noirs alors qu'Anastasia faisait comme si je n'existais pas.

Mon père me percevait comme une grande déception et ma mère également. Ma famille m'avait tourné le dos et j'en étais infiniment malheureuse. Alors que je pleurais depuis un long moment déjà, j'ai entendu des bruits de pas. Je me suis relevée en m'attendant à voir Henrik ou Viktor, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Un inconnu me fit face et seule la lumière de la lune me permis de le détailler. Il était grand, dans les 1,80m, ses yeux verts brillaient dans la nuit. Son sourire était doux et ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il était si beau! Il s'est approcher de moi et m'a simplement prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Je sais que j'ai été complètement stupide de le laisser faire, mais j'étais si triste, si mal et désorienté, qu'un peu de tendresse et de gentillesse m'était vital. J'ai pleuré pendant un bon moment dans ses bras fort, m'y sentant en sécurité. Finalement, quand je me suis calmée, il m'a dit son nom, m'a dit qu'il m'offrirait une famille aimante et une vie plus belle et plus exaltante que tout ce que j'avais pu connaitre si je voulais bien le suivre. Et j'ai dit oui. Il s'est ouvert le poignet, m'a fait boire son sang et m'a tué par la suite.

Je me suis réveillée dans un train qui traversait la Slovénie complètement assoiffée. La soif qui m'étreignait était si intense que j'avais l'impression que ma gorge était en feu et que je mourrais si je ne m'abreuvais pas. Ce qui au final était totalement vrai et aurait peut-être été mieux. Je me suis redressée et mon regard à rencontrer celui de mon créateur qui était assis sur le bord de ma couche et tenait une jeune femme par le poignet. Sans rien dire, il a tendu le bras de la fille devant ma bouche et je l'ai mordu et vidée jusqu'à la dernière goute sous les rires de mon sauveur. Car c'est ce qu'il était pour moi, un sauveur. J'étais devenue une créature des ténèbres, un vampire, mais je m'en foutais royalement car je savais que j'avais dès à présent une famille. Une fois le cadavre disparu, il m'a présenté ceux qui deviendrait mon frère et ma sœur et a entrepris de m'expliquer ce que j'étais devenu, que je serais plus forte que les autres de notre espèce et la manière dont eux ils vivaient.

- Plus forte que les autres vampires? Demanda Jérémy, intrigué. Comment est-ce possible?  
>- Je sens que la réponse ne vous plaira pas, mais j'y viens. Répondis-je en soupirant. Un vampire qui en crée un autre ne crée qu'un vampire comme les autres. Un original qui crée un vampire, crée un autre vampire qui sera tout aussi puissant qu'un original. En somme, un original crée un original.<br>- Ce qui inclurait que tu as été transformé par un original…murmura Jérémy, incertain. Mais cela veut dire que…

- Que vous avez récemment rencontré l'homme qui m'a faite, si tant est que le mot homme est juste…soupirais-je. Mes nouveaux frères se nommaient Niklaus et Elijah et ma sœur Rebekah. J'ai vécu avec eux, à Paris, les 15 premières années de ma vie de vampire. Et j'étais heureuse. Repris-je après une petite pause sous leurs regards ahuries. J'aimais ces trois-là comme j'avais aimé Viktor, Henrik et Anastasia. Les parties de chasse avec Klaus, mes nuits à discuter avec Elijah et la chasse aux beaux spécimens avec Rebekah, tant de souvenirs heureux! Enfin, j'ai été heureuse jusqu'à un jour ou Elijah est venu me voir tout heureux en disant qu'il avait une fille à nous présenter à la fête prévue le soir même pour l'anniversaire de Klaus. Sur le moment j'étais ravie. Elijah semblait finalement avoir trouvé une fille qui lui plaisait et j'espérais qu'il pourrait enfin connaître l'amour. Enfin j'ai déchanté quand j'ai vu la fille en question et que j'ai compris ce que Klaus voulait en faire. J'étais au courant de l'histoire de leur famille, du fait que Klaus était mi loup-garou, mi vampire et qu'il avait besoin du double Petrova pour pouvoir briser la malédiction, mais j'ignorais que le double se trouvait à être Katherina. Sur le coup, quand je me suis trouvée face à elle, elle ne m'a pas reconnue. Après tout elle n'avait que 6 ans la dernière fois qu'on s'était trouvée face à face et elle était désormais âgée de 21 ans. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que ma sœur était devenue magnifique. Quand Klaus lui a dit qui j'étais, j'ai eu envie de le tuer. Le regard qu'elle m'a lancé…J'ai sus qu'elle ferait de ma vie un enfer de nouveau et que moi je me retrouverais entre ma famille et ma sœur à devoir choisir.

Cette impression c'est vite confirmée. Au fil des jours, je voyais Elijah tomber amoureux d'elle et s'éloigner de moi parce que je lui disais de fuir cette fille et que cela ne lui plaisait pas. J'ai vue Klaus planifier tout ce dont il aurait besoin à la prochaine pleine lune pour briser la malédiction. Rebekah m'a avoué qu'il devait sacrifier Katherina pour réussir. Et j'ai vue Katherina me prendre Rebekah également. Encore une fois, je voyais mon monde s'effondrer à cause de Katherina. Alors j'ai pris la décision la plus difficile de ma vie. J'ai quitté Klaus, Rebekah et Elijah.

- Tu es partie en laissant Klaus faire ce qu'il voulait de ta sœur? Demanda Bonny, surprise.

- Non, soupirais-je, même si je lui en voulais de toujours gâcher ma vie, c'était ma petite sœur et je devais la protéger. Je suis allé voir l'un des hommes de Klaus, Trevor. Il semblait être sous le charme de Katherina et j'en ai profité. Je lui ai dit que Klaus comptait sacrifier Katherina et qu'il devait la faire quitter le château. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de l'hypnotiser pour qu'il fasse ce que je lui disais. Je lui ai dit d'attendre deux jours après que je sois partie et d'ensuite la faire sortir coute que coute de là. Donc un soir j'ai rassemblé Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah pour leur dire que je partais le soir même. Je leur ai dit que je ne supportais plus de voir Elijah et Rebekah s'éloigner de moi et que je ne voulais plus être coincée entre Klaus et Katherina. Je les ai embrassé tous les trois, dit que je les aimais plus que tout, remerciés pour les 15 dernières années et je suis sortie. Nous étions le 20 mars 1494 et j'ai quitté Paris pour Londres ou je me suis installée.

Pendant les cinq années qui ont suivies, j'ai vécu seule à Londres. J'errais en ville comme une âme en peine, comme un fantôme. Katherina m'avait forcée à abandonner ma seule raison de vivre cette vie d'immortel, ma famille. J'avais choisi de les quittés afin de sauver la vie de Katherina et en faisant ce choix j'ai trahis Klaus, chose que je regrette encore 500 ans plus tard. Finalement, en 1499, j'ai décidé que j'en avais assez et que je voulais mourir. Je me suis donc mise en quête d'un des loups-garous vivant à Londres. Je savais qu'une telle créature se ferait un plaisir de me faire la peau.

- Sauf que tu es tombée sur moi! Déclara John avec un sourire fier.  
>- Sir John William Lockwood, quelle rencontre! Rigolais-je au souvenir. Je suis effectivement tombée sur John, mais au lieu de me tuer, il m'a montré que mon éternité valait la peine d'être vécu et il est devenu mon ami.<br>- Comment c'est possible? Demanda Alaric, intrigué. Je veux dire vous n'êtes pas supposé être des ennemis naturels?  
>- Nous le somme oui. Rigolais-je. Et crois-moi, Alaric, quand on s'engueule lui et moi ça se termine presque toujours dans un combat quasi à mort! Pour le comment c'est possible, je l'ignore, je crois que ça c'est fait comme ça. Il m'a sauvé la vie, mais j'en ai fait autant. Nous nous sommes apprivoisés et nous sommes devenus amis, inséparables. John a le même âge que Katherina et il venait de quitter sa femme enceinte parce qu'il avait déclenché la malédiction de sa famille et qu'il voulait la protéger. Seul comme moi, il avait besoin de quelqu'un et il s'est avérer que ce quelqu'un était moi.<br>- Lockwood hein? Demanda Jérémy, pensif. Tu dis que le gène de loup-garou est une malédiction familiale?  
>- Tu es intelligent, Jérémy. Répondit John en souriant. Les Lockwood de Mystic Falls sont mes descendants. Au milieu du XIXe siècle, les Lockwood ont quittés Londres pour l'Amérique et se sont installés ici.<br>- Alors vous êtes l'ancêtre de Tyler! S'exclama Jérémy, impressionné  
>- Oui et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me le présente dans les jours à venir! Répondit John souriant toujours. Je crois que je pourrais lui apprendre un truc ou deux!<br>- Avec plaisir! Répondit Jérémy en souriant. Je crois qu'il sera heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui peut répondre à ses questions!  
>- Bon, est-ce que je peux continuer parce qu'on approche du bout qui intéresse tout le monde ! demandais-je en souriant.<br>- Bien sûr, vas-y Sweety. Me répondit John.  
>- Bref, repris-je simplement, j'avais 36 ans à l'époque et John 26. Ensemble on a décidé de quitter Londres et de parcourir l'Europe. Au gré de nos voyages, nous sommes atterrit dans une contrée voisine de mon pays d'origine d'où venait des légendes de vampire. Nous y avons rencontré un de nos plus anciens et plus fidèles amis.<br>- Ce cher Comte! Rigola John. Y'a pas à dire, lui il sait comment faire souffrir les gens!

- Le comte Vlad Dracule de Transylvanie! Dis-je en souriant fièrement. Ou Dracula le vampire le plus célèbre du monde! Ne faites pas ces têtes, Dracula existe réellement! C'est un vampire original créé par la magie de la même manière que Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah mais sans aucun lien de sang avec eux. Et il n'est pas comme le Dracula de Stocker ou des innombrables films hollywoodiens. Enfin pas tant que ça! Nous sommes arrivés chez lui en juin 1500 et l'avons quitté en juin 1750. C'est bien ça John? Demandais-je à mon ami.  
>- En 1754 en fait! Rigola-t-il. Mais nous ne t'en voudrons pas pour 4 années!<br>- Merci bien! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>- Vous avez vécu 254 ans avec Dracula! S'exclama Elena, abasourdie.<br>- Ouais! Répondis-je en souriant. C'est grâce à lui et a ses entraînements que John a le contrôle sur son loup, sur ses pouvoirs, ses transformations et son immortalité. Pendant 125 ans, il a entraîné John qui a sué sang et eaux pour y arriver.  
>- 125 ans, 10 mois, 15 jours et 4 heures pour être précis ! déclara se dernier en me coupant.<p>

- Merci mais je crois qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de tant de précision, John! dis-je en levant de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Donc en 1754 nous avons quittés Dracula et nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté. Moi je suis allée en Italie et John en Chine. À Florence, en 1756, j'ai fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme qui devint mon ami. Il s'appelait Lorenzo Salvatore et il avait 25 ans. Le jour où on s'est rencontré, il m'a sauvé la vie. J'étais pourchassée par une meute de loup-garou un soir de pleine lune, je me suis perdue dans le dédale des rues et je me suis retrouvée dans une impasse et l'édifice était trop haut et la paroi trop lisse pour que je puisse continuer. J'entendais le bruit des pas des loups se rapprocher quand une porte c'est ouverte et qu'on m'a attrapé le bras pour me faire rentrer dans un des bâtiments qui m'entourait.

Je me suis retrouvée dans un couloir très étroit, une main sur la bouche et un corps pressé contre le mien. Mon regard a rencontré des yeux bleus clairs exactement comme ceux de Damon. Il me fit signe de rester silencieuse et d'écouter. Au dehors, juste derrière la porte, je pouvais entendre les loups s'activer, grogner et hurler avant de finalement quitter la ruelle.

- Attend une minute! S'exclama Jérémy. Tu es un vampire original et tu ne peux pas échapper à une meute de loup-garou?  
>- Pas quand ils t'ont déjà quasiment déchiqueter tout le corps à coup de griffes et de dents et que tu portes une robe qui doit faire 5 kilos! Rigolais-je. Grâce à Dracula, je suis invulnérable à la verveine et aux morsures de loup-garou.<br>- Il trouvait plus prudent de l'immuniser contre moi! Rigola John. Surtout après nous avoir vu nous battre parce qu'on était en désaccord sur mon choix de vêtement pour une fête organisée au château par le comte!  
>- Seulement pour une histoire de vêtement? Demanda Bonny, abasourdie.<br>- Quand on devient un vampire, répondis-je en souriant, ou un loup-garou, notre personnalité et nos sentiments se décuplent, tout devient plus vif, plus fort. Alors ça plus le fait que John et moi sommes des ennemis naturels, on peut tomber en désaccord et se battre pour des broutilles!  
>- Comme la fois où j'ai déchiré par mégarde l'une de tes robes? Rigola John.<p>

- Ou la fois ou tu as mis en pièce le mec que j'avais choisis pour mon repas? Rigolais-je à mon tour. Bref revenons-en à nos moutons. Une fois que les loups furent partis, Lorenzo m'a attrapé par la main et entrainés dans les dédales du bâtiment. On a finalement débouché dans la cours intérieur d'un grand manoir. J'étais vraiment très faible, et assoiffée, et mon visage n'était clairement plus humain, mais ce ne l'a pas effrayé. Il m'a pris dans ses bras, malgré le risque que représentait ma bouche a proximité de son cou et m'a emporter dans une chambre du manoir. Pendant que des servantes me soignait, il a pris sa dague, c'est entaillé le bras, a fait couler son sang dans une coupe de cristal et me l'a tendu. Il a dû remplir la coupe quatre fois avant que je sois suffisamment rassasiée. Ensuite, je me suis endormie. Le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillée, il s'est présenté. Lorenzo Salvatore, fils d'un noble gentilhomme florentin. Nous étions dans le manoir familial et il savait ce que j'étais car sa sœur avait été transformée en vampire quelques années plus tôt mais elle avait été tuée par les loups-garous qui me poursuivaient la veille. Pour le remercier, une fois sur pied, j'ai chassé et éliminer tous les loups-garous de la meute de Florence afin de venger sa sœur. Lorenzo est devenu mon ami et je me suis installée à Florence, dans une suite du manoir Salvatore. Le jour de son mariage, deux années plus tard, je lui ai promis de toujours veiller sur la lignée Salvatore et c'est ce que j'ai fait entre 1760 et 1864. En 1838, Giuseppe nous annonça à sa femme et moi qu'il partait pour l'Amérique. Bon sang, j'ai cru qu'il était devenu fou!

- Tu as connu mon père? Demanda Damon, finalement calmé. Mais comment cela fait-il que je ne t'ai connu que lorsque j'avais 19 ans?

- Quand Giuseppe a décidé de s'installé en Amérique, repris-je nostalgique, j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait à chaque génération Salvatore à la demande de Lorenzo. Quand le temps était venu pour moi de quitter la famille, j'hypnotisais tout le monde afin qu'ils m'oublient et je revenais 15 ou 20 ans plus tard. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait! Après avoir passée une quinzaine d'années à Paris à m'éclater avec John, j'ai pris un bateau pour l'Amérique et Mystic Falls en 1859. J'ai été accueillie par le maire de l'époque, Marcus Lockwood. J'avais trouvé cela bien drôle d'avoir été accueillie par le descendant de John! Il m'a gentiment présenté à tout le monde et convenu avec Giuseppe que je logerais chez les Salvatore.

- Et là, j'ai fait ta rencontre Damon. Lui dis-je en posant mon regard dans le sien. À mon arrivée au domaine Salvatore, j'ai fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme de 19 ans incroyable et de son caractériel petit frère. Damon Salvatore était un jeune homme évidemment parfaitement éduqué, mais également drôle, attachant, gentil, charmant, loyal, fonceur et il avait une tête de mule et se mettait rarement en colère, mais quand cela arrivait mieux valait se pousser! Stefan, lui, était un gamin capricieux qui piquait des colères monstres contre tout le monde sauf son frère. Pendant les quatre années qui ont suivi, Damon et moi on a passé tout notre temps ensemble.

- Tu oublies Stefan! Rigola Damon, sa colère semblant momentanément partie. Il voulait toujours être avec nous!  
>- Ton frère t'admirait Damon! Répondis-je tendrement. Tu étais son modèle et il voulait simplement passer du temps avec toi! Et tu sais que je considérais Stefan comme mon petit frère!<br>- Et il adorait cela! Rigola Damon. Il rayonnait quand tu lui accordais toute ton attention.

- J'adorais passer mon temps avec vous deux! Soupirais-je. Mais apparemment je dois vraiment avoir un mauvais karma, car en 1863 ma très chère petite sœur c'est pointé à Mystic Falls sous le nom tellement plus américain de Katherine Pierce! Elle a charmée Giuseppe et c'est installé au manoir Salvatore. En un rien de temps, Damon rampait à ses pieds et Stefan l'a vite rejoint! Pour la troisième fois, elle m'a prise les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi. J'ai tenté de prévenir Stefan et Damon, de les mettre en garde contre elle. Quand Katherine a vu que mes avertissements marchaient au près deux, elle les a hypnotisés pour qu'ils lui soient entièrement dévoués et qu'ils m'abandonnent. Je me suis toujours refusé à utiliser mon don d'hypnose sur les gens qui m'entouraient et que j'aimais, et donc la lignée Salvatore majoritairement parlant, mais j'étais prête à tout pour les sauver alors j'ai essayé. Mais bon sang, elle avait si bien réussi son coup que je n'ai rien pu faire.

Deux jours plus tard, Giuseppe lançait la chasse aux vampires et attrapait Katherine. C'est Emily qui est venue me dire que Damon et Stefan planifiait de sauver Katherine. Je me suis immédiatement précipité à la suite des garçons. Quand finalement je les ai vus à travers les arbres, j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement. J'allais me remettre à courir vers eux quand le son le plus horrible que je connaisse a raisonné. J'ai vu Damon tomber à genoux avant de tomber face contre terre. Quelques instants plus tard, une deuxième détonation a retentit et c'est Stefan qui est tombé. Je me suis remise en route au moment où Giuseppe et les autres repartait avec la charrette contenant les vampires. Je me suis jetée à genoux dans la boue et je les ai attirés tous les deux à moi en pleurant à chaud de larme. À peine ai-je pensé à les transformer qu'ils ont tous les deux pousser leurs derniers souffles. Je n'ai jamais été plus en colère qu'à cet instant-là. J'ai laissé les corps là parce que je savais que Giuseppe reviendrait les chercher et j'ai pris en chasse la charrette qui transportait les vampires. C'était décidé, j'allais faire la peau à la garce qui avait été ma sœur. Malheureusement, mauvais karma oblige, quand je suis arrivée à l'église j'ai su que Katherine c'était évadée depuis un bon moment déjà. Je suis rentré au manoir Salvatore, j'ai fait mes valises et j'ai quitté Mystic Falls le soir même. Deux semaines plus tard je m'enfermais dans ma chambre du château de Dracula dans le fin fond de la Transylvanie et après m'avoir laissé faire trois semaines de jeûne Dracula m'a nourrit de force. Il a accepté de me garder au château si je me nourrissais et que je ne cherche pas à causer ma mort. Alors j'ai passé les 145 dernières années cloitrée au château de Dracula dans le fin fond de la Transylvanie. J'en suis sortie il y a deux mois parce que John est venu me chercher en disant que Klaus avait réveillé son côté loup-garou et qu'il voulait créer une armée d'hybride. C'est pour cela que je suis de retour à Mystic Falls, je voulais savoir ce qui avait amené Klaus ici. Maintenant la réponse est claire, le double Petrova est réapparu. Je suis désolée, Damon, je suis désolée pour tout tu sais.

- Je…non c'est moi qui suis désolé Sophia. Répondit-il, tristement. J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'aurais pas laissé Katherine faire ça sans rien dire. Je n'aurais pas dû te hurler après sans savoir! Mais toute cette histoire me fou les nerfs en boule et Stefan qui part après m'avoir sauvé la vie alors qu'il a supposément mis a off ses sentiments…Bref je suis à bout de nerf!  
>- Ne t'en fait pas pour Stefan! Dis-je, confiante. La priorité est Klaus, il faut l'empêcher de nuire au plus vite, mais crois-moi Stefan va avoir affaire à moi! Et puis je suis prête à gager que Katherine ne doit pas être loin de lui alors je ferais d'une pierre deux coup!<br>- J'espère vraiment que tu pourras faire quelque chose pour Stefan! Répondit Elena tristement.  
>- Il te manque chérie? Lui demandais-je doucement. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne laisserais pas mon petit frère dans cet état! Et s'il existe un vampire encore possible à sauver, il s'appelle Stefan Salvatore! Il n'existait pas de gamin plus romantique que lui à l'époque où il est mort alors je n'imagine pas le vampire! Ajoutais-je en rigolant.<br>- J'espère que tu dis vrai, Sophia! Soupira Damon.  
>- Fais-moi confiance, Salvatore! Répondis-je avec un sourire en coin. Bon maintenant que vous savez à peu près tout, on va vous laisser j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir!<br>- Est-ce que vous avez un endroit où rester pour le temps que vous serez ici? Demanda Damon.  
>- On comptait prendre une chambre a quelque part à vrai dire! Répondit John.<br>- Pas question! Lança Damon. La pension possède suffisamment de chambre pour que vous veniez à la maison!  
>- Merci Damon! Lui dis-je en souriant. Bonne nuit Elena, Bonny, Jeremy, Alaric, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer!<br>- A plus les jeunes! Déclara John en sortant de la maison, Damon et moi sur les talons.

Une fois à l'extérieur je prends une bonne bouffée d'air et lance mes clefs à Damon qui prend le volant. La soirée a été pénible, mine de rien je suis complètement vidée. Damon pose sa main sur ma joue pour me réconforter et cela me fait un bien fou. Complètement crevée, je finis par m'endormir sur mon siège de voiture en me disant que les prochaines semaines vont être mouvementées et douloureuses.


	4. The phone call that changed everything

**Lily: Coucou tous! Voici donc le chapitre 4 et il me plait beaucoup! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et Jay je suis sur que tu vas l'aimer! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p>How to save the world<p>

Chapitre quatre : The phone call that changed everything!

Quand j'ouvre finalement les yeux, il fait soleil dehors. Je me redresse dans le grand lit et je me demande un instant ou je suis avant de me souvenir de la veille. Je me laisse retomber contre les coussins en soupirant. Cette fois, je ne m'en sortirais en prenant la fuite. Katherine doit mourir et Klaus aussi. Katherine je m'en fou, je vais me faire le plaisir de lui arracher la tête moi-même, mais Klaus je vais avoir plus de difficulté. Je sais qu'il est dangereux et qu'il faut l'empêcher de nuire, mais Rebekah va vouloir m'étriper si je fais la peau à son frère. M'enfin, une chose à la fois, faudrait que je commence par sortir du lit moi.

Je m'assis de nouveau et regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans un grand lit avec des montants de bois finement sculpté, des draps en satin verte forêt. La pièce est vaste et devant moi, une superbe salle de bain avec du marbre noire du plancher au plafond, une baignoire très design assez grande pour accueillir deux personnes, une douche dont toutes les parois sont en verres et un grand comptoir avec deux éviers et un grand miroir. L'absence de porte, et de mur de séparation, fait en sorte que la salle de bain fait partie intégrante de la chambre. La salle de bain fait face au lit, à ma gauche la penderie, à droite une grande porte fenêtre qui mène sans doute sur un balcon et aux côtés de la salle de bain, la porte de la chambre.

Dans un coin de la chambre je remarque mon short et ma chemise sur une chaise alors je baisse les yeux pour voir que je porte une chemise de satin noire et à l'odeur je sais que c'est celle de Damon. En y regardant de plus près, l'odeur de Damon imprègne également les draps alors je crois que je peux dire que je suis dans sa chambre. L'envie de me vautrer de nouveau dans ces draps me tente beaucoup, mais j'ai d'autre chose de plus important à traiter alors je dois me lever. D'autant plus qu'au moment où je pousse mes draps j'entends les voix d'Elena, Bonny, Jeremy, Alaric accompagnées de deux inconnues provenir de l'entrée de la maison.

- En soupirant, je me lève et enfile mon short de jeans mais laisse tomber ma chemise pour garder celle de Damon. Je roule donc les manches jusqu'aux coudes et attache la chemise à ma taille, enfile mes santiags et sort rejoindre les autres. Arrivé dans le hall, Elena me voit et me parle.  
>- Bon enfin quelqu'un! S'exclama-t-elle.<br>- Comment enfin quelqu'un? Demandais-je, Perplexe. Damon et John ne sont pas là?  
>- Ça fait cinq minutes qu'elle s'égosille et que personne ne se pointe! Lança Jeremy en riant.<br>- Jer! S'indigna Elena. Mais il n'a pas tort, tu es la première qu'on voit et…c'est pas une chemise de Damon ça?  
>- Ils ne doivent pas être très loin ! répondis-je en souriant. Et ouais, apparemment elle m'a servis de pyjamas! Sinon que puis-je pour vous?<br>- On voulait savoir ce que vous comptiez faire pour Klaus et Stefan. Répondit Alaric. Et vous présenter Tyler et Caroline. Dit-il en désignant les deux inconnus.  
>- Tyler Lockwood et Caroline Forbes je présume! Répondis-je en souriant. John va être ravi! Et je suis Sophia Petrova!<br>- Vous avez réellement 548 ans? Demanda Tyler pas convaincu.  
>- Par pitié oublie le vouvoiement et oui j'ai 548 ans! Rigolais-je. Et j'en connais probablement bien plus sur ta famille et sa malédiction que toi, Tyler!<br>- Comment c'est possible? Demanda-t-il, curieux.  
>- À cause de moi! Rigola John en entrant par la porte d'entrée derrière eux.<br>- Vous voilà! Répondis-je en souriant à Damon qui entrait derrière John. Vous étiez ou?  
>- Partis faire les courses! Répondit Damon avec un sourire en coin et me montrant une poche de sang. J'me suis dit que remplir la réserve pouvait être une bonne idée!<br>- Lance s'en une, j'ai soif! Dis-je en souriant. Et merci!  
>- De rien! Répondit-il toujours avec ce petit sourire en coin. Et ma chemise te va très bien!<br>- Merci et oublie là, je la garde! Rigolais-je. Bref si on allait s'assoir au salon parce que j'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion dans l'entrée.  
>- Tu pourrais faire les présentations avant! Répondit John faussement indigné.<br>- T'es pas possible toi! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Bref, John je te présente Caroline Forbes et Tyler Lockwood.  
>- Enchanté de vous rencontrer tous les deux! En souriant de toutes ses dents. Et surtout toi, Tyler!<br>- Vous deux, repris-je, je vous présente Sir John William Lockwood, premier loup-garou de la famille Lockwood!  
>- Quoi? S'exclama Tyler, abasourdis. Vous me faites marcher!<br>- Non pas du tout! Répondit John en souriant toujours. Masi nous en discuterons plus tard c'est promis. Pour l'instant, ce compte c'est Klaus et Stefan.

Sur les dernières paroles de John je dirige tout le monde vers le salon alors que Damon descend mettre les courses dans le frigo du sous-sol. Alors que tout le monde prend place dans les fauteuils, j'attrape l'un des verres à bourbon de Damon et y verse la moitié ma poche de sang et je verse l'autre moitié dans un autre verre que j'offre à Caroline qui me remercie en souriant. Le silence plane dans le salon depuis un petit moment quand Damon nous rejoint. Ils me fixent tous en attendant que je déballe mon plan, mais le problème c'est que je n'en ai pas! Je sais que John et moi avons tous deux la force physique pour tuer Klaus, ce n'est pas ça le problème, mais bien de trouver Klaus! Finalement fatiguée d'attendre que je parle, Elena prend la parole.

- Bon, dit-elle, votre plan c'est quoi?  
>- Si seulement on en avait un! répondit John en soupirant.<p>

Le salon retombe dans le silence et je prends une gorgée de mon verre, pensive. Je sais qu'ils s'attendaient à mieux venant d'une original et d'un super loup-garou (appellation choisie par John en passant), mais j'y peux rien moi! Déjà il faudrait savoir où il se trouve. Soudainement, It will rain de Bruno Mars résonne dans le salon et cela me prend quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agit de mon portable. Je fouille mes poches et répond finalement sous les regards intrigués des autres.

- Allo? Dis-je en prenant une gorgée de sang  
>- Sophia, c'est Klaus! Dit ce dernier alors que je m'étouffe à moitié avec ma gorgée.<br>- Par l'enfer comment t'as réussi à trouver mon numéro! Répondis-je abasourdie.  
>- Internet! Rigole-t-il de sa voix chaude qui m'avait manquée.<br>- Internet? Répétais-je consternée. Attend, tu connais internet et tu sais comment trouver le numéro de portable de quelqu'un? Tu me fais marcher là!  
>- Mais non gamine! Rigole-t-il de nouveau.<br>- Je ne suis pas une gamine Nik! Grognais-je comme réponse tout comme autrefois. Que me vaux l'honneur de ton appel?  
>- J'ai besoin de ton aide, So! Répondit-il plus sérieusement.<br>- Que se passe-t-il pour que tu fasses appel à moi? Lui demandais-je en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.  
>- Un connard a volé les cercueils! Éclate-t-il de colère.<br>- Quoi? M'exclamais-je surprise. Tu sais qui a fait ça?  
>- Oui et je vais lui faire la peau à ce mec! Grogna-t-il.<br>- Et il s'appelle comment on peut savoir? Soupirais-je.  
>- Salvatore, répondit-il la voix remplie de colère, il s'appelle Stefan Salvatore et il est accompagné de ta très chère sœur!<br>- QUOI? Hurlais-je après avoir carrément recraché une nouvelle gorgée de sang sous les regards médusés des autres. Stef et Kathe? Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend!  
>- Vengeance! Répondit simplement Klaus. Alors tu viens m'aider? Peut-être que cette fois tu vas aider la bonne personne!<br>- Nik…murmurais-je tristement. Je suis désolée si tu savais!  
>- Ça va, So je ne t'en veux pas! Me répondit-il doucement. C'était ta sœur après tout.<br>- C'était est le temps juste, oui. Répondis-je simplement. Écoute, dis-moi ou tu es et je vais voir pour te rejoindre le plus rapidement possible!  
>- Merci Sophia! Soupira-t-il de soulagement. Je suis à Chicago! Salvatore connait la ville comme sa poche alors il a l'avantage! Et je ne peux rien faire tant qu'il ne m'a pas rappelé!<br>- Du calme, Nik! Lui dis-je, insistante. Ne tente rien avant que j'arrive et s'il t'appelle tu me tiens au courant! N'oublie pas qu'il en va de la vie de ta famille!  
>- Je sais, je sais! Ragea-t-il. Tu arrives quand?<br>- Tu as de la chance, lui dis-je en souriant, je suis en Virginie depuis quelques jours alors je serais là rapidement. Oh et une dernière chose…  
>- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il nerveusement.<br>- Quand on les aura tu ne touches pas à aucun de leurs cheveux, ils sont à moi! Dis-je férocement  
>- Hors de question! S'exclama-t-il mécontent. Katherine okay pas de problème mais Salvatore est à moi!<br>- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, Nik. Répondit-je, neutre. C'est ma seule condition! Pense à ta famille…ajoutais-je simplement.  
>- Je crois que je t'ai trop bien appris certaines choses, Sophia! Grogna-t-il. Mais c'est d'accord, dès que je récupère les cercueils je te les laisses tous les deux!<br>- Bien, contente de voir que l'on peut encore s'entendre! Répondis-je simplement. Je serai à Chicago dans quelques jours tout au plus avec quelques amis.  
>- Merci, Sophia. Répondit-il rassuré. À bientôt!<br>- À bientôt Nik! Lui répondis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je continue de fixer mon téléphone pendant deux bonnes minutes après avoir raccrocher. Non mais j'hallucine c'est pas possible! Klaus vient vraiment de me donner l'occasion en or de le tuer et du même coup récupérer Stefan et Katherine? Putain, mais il gèle en enfer ou quoi? Je suis totalement choquée et abasourdie par la conversation que je viens d'avoir. Finalement, John me ramène sur terre en me faisant constater que personne n'a compris que je parlais à Klaus.

- Sweety, ça va? Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
>- Si ça va? Demandais-je avec un petit rire nerveux. Putain je nage en plein délire là! M'exclamais-je.<br>- Qui s'était? Demanda Damon, perplexe.  
>- Vous ne me croirez pas! Répondis-je. Déjà que j'y crois pas moi-même…<br>- Allez dit le! Dit Jeremy, curieux.  
>- Niklaus…murmurais-je. C'était Klaus qui m'appelait pour que je lui vienne en aide!<br>- Tu déconnes là c'est pas possible! S'exclama John, abasourdi à son tour.  
>- C'est pas le meilleur! Répondis-je en souriant finalement.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être mieux que ça? Demanda Bonny aussi surprise que les autres.  
>- Klaus trimbale sa famille dans des cercueils, Elijah et Rebekah y compris, supposément pour les protéger. Leur expliquais-je. Il s'est fait volé ces cercueils et veux mon aide pour les récupérer. Là où ça devient incroyable, c'est que les deux imbéciles qui ont fait ça sont Stefan Salvatore et Katherine Pierce!<br>- Répète ça! Ordonna Elena, fébrile.  
>- Klaus me demande de l'aider contre Stefan et Katherine et ils sont TOUS LES TROIS à Chicago! Répétais-je en souriant à pleine dent et en sautillant!<br>- Alors je crois qu'on a un début de plan! Rigola finalement John.  
>- Alors là j'y crois pas! murmura Damon aussi stupéfait que je l'étais tout à l'heure.<p>

Cette journée prend définitivement une bonne tournure. Nous continuons à discuter pendant plusieurs minutes pour établir la suite des choses. On finit par convenir que tout le monde ici présent viens à Chicago premièrement parce qu'Elena nous suivra si on refuse qu'elle vienne, parce que Jeremy ne veux pas être laissé derrière et qu'il veut veiller sur Elena, Bonny et Caroline parce qu'elles peuvent être utiles et qu'elles veulent suivre Elena coute que coute, Tyler parce que lui aussi peut être utile et qu'il suit Caroline, Alaric parce qu'il veut veiller sur tout ce beau monde et donner un coup de mains et Damon bah parce qu'il s'agit de Stefan et Katherine.

On convient également que nous utiliserons la Camaro de Damon et mon Impala et que John prendra sa moto (aussi c'est pas comme si l'en décoller était chose possible). Alors que tout le monde quittait pour faire leurs valises, je passe quelques coups de fils afin de nous réserver des chambres d'hôtels et des voitures de location que Stefan ne reconnaitra pas. Bon sang j'y crois toujours pas, j'espère que tout ira bien!


	5. Windy City

**Lily!: Hey salut tout le monde! Alors voila le chapitre 5 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Certain le remarquerons peut-être (ou l'auront déjà fait), mais je change certain petits points de la série pour les adaptés à ma fic comme l'âge ou Katherine a été transformé ( dans la série c'est 17 alors que moi je vais jusqu'a 21) et le moment de la rencontre entre Stefan et Lexi qui originellement se fait en 1864 et non en 1920! Je voulais faire la précision afin d'éviter les questionnements potentiels! Bref bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas! REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>How to save the world<strong>

**Chapitre cinq : Windy City!**

Après plusieurs heures de routes nous arrivons finalement à Chicago en fin de soirée. Je me sens vraiment étrange. Je suis ultra nerveuse, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre de Klaus, de Stefan et de Katherine. Je sais que Damon est du genre à faire n'importe quoi sans penser parce qu'il est trop impulsif. J'ai bien compris qu'Elena est pareille et que si Elena se jette dans la gueule du loup Bonny, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler et Alaric vont la suivre sans plus réfléchir. Sur ce coup, j'ai besoin que tout le monde m'écoute et fasse ce que je dirais sans rechigner même si cela ne leur plait pas. De plus, je ne peux que leur dire le strict minimum car Tyler ressent envers Klaus une loyauté qui pourrait nous nuire. Même s'il ne le veut pas, même s'il fait de son mieux pour combattre cela, il pourrait nous trahir sans le vouloir et cela causerait notre perte. J'ai besoin de pouvoir compter sur eux comme je peux compter sur John, mais sans explications sur mes gestes, mes ordres et le reste ça va être difficile.

D'un autre côté cependant, je me sens parfaitement bien. Je n'ai jamais été plus en forme et plus forte physiquement et mentalement qu'aujourd'hui. Je sais que je vais réussir à tuer Klaus. Je sais que je vais réussir à tuer Katherine. Je sais que je vais réussir à ramener Stefan. La dernière fois que je me suis sentie aussi bien c'était en 1862 bien avant que Katherine vienne encore foutre le bordel dans ma vie. C'était quand j'étais heureuse avec Damon et Stefan, deux des êtres les plus importants pour moi. Franchement, quand John est venu me chercher pour tuer Klaus je savais à ce moment-là que j'en serais incapable mais je l'ai suivi. Je doutais vraiment de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Mystic Falls. Quand mon regard a croisé les prunelles bleues claires de Damon j'ai cru que mon cœur s'était remis à battre à un rythme insoutenable. Un siècle et demi plutôt j'aurais donné ma vie pour lui et Stefan et j'avais été anéantie à leurs morts alors quand j'ai finalement compris que Damon était vivant, j'ai retrouvé une partie de mes forces. Quand ils m'ont appris ce qu'était devenu Stefan, j'ai retrouvé l'entièreté de mes forces parce qu'il a besoin de moi, parce qu'ils ont besoins de moi. Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, Damon aime son frère plus que tout et il a besoin de lui, de savoir qu'il va bien.

Je reviens à la réalité et me stationne devant les portes du Fairmont Chicago at Millenium Park sous les regards impressionnés de Caroline, Tyler et Bonny qui sont montés avec moi. Alors que nous descendons de voiture un voiturier vient prendre mes clefs alors que nos bagages sont déjà emportés à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Dès que Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Alaric et John nous ont rejoints je me dirige vers l'accueil avec tout ce beau monde à ma suite. Quelques minutes plus tard nous entrons dans une immense suite du trentième étage. Alors que les humains s'émerveillent devant tant de luxe, je me dirige vers la fenêtre et jette un coup d'œil à l'immeuble d'en face dont nous sommes séparés par une ruelle sombre. Immédiatement je repère une fenêtre illuminée du vingt-huitième étage et j'étire un sourire en coin calculateur. Alors que je continue à observer pendant un petit moment, quelqu'un cogne à la porte et John va ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard il secoue quelques trousseaux de clé avant de me demander ce que cela signifie.

- Se serais sympa que tu nous dises ce que tu as prévu, Sophia. Dit-il sérieusement. Parce que là, même moi je ne te suis pas.  
>- Pour m'assurer que tout fonctionne comme je le veux je ne peux que vous dire le strict minimum. Répondis-je en soupirant. Je sais que vous demander de me faire confiance et de faire ce que je vais vous dire sans rien vous donner en échange c'est beaucoup, mais il en va la réussite de toute cette affaire. Si une chose foire, Klaus nous échappera définitivement et nous perdrons Stefan.<br>- Nous ferons ce que tu demandes. Me répondit Elena en souriant.  
>- Même et surtout si cela ne vous plait pas, Elena! Répliquais-je.<br>- C'est promis, alors que peux-tu nous dire? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.  
>- Pendant que John et moi seront partis voir Klaus, commençais-je avec un sourire en coin, vous allez faire de la surveillance.<br>- Qui veux-tu qu'on surveille? Demanda Tyler.  
>- D'après toi? Rigolais-je. Je ne peux malheureusement pas me dédoubler alors vous devrez surveiller Stefan pour moi!<br>- C'est pas un peu dangereux ça? Demanda Damon, mécontent. Impliquer Elena et les autres et les mettre sur le chemin du ripper?  
>- Me fais-tu confiance Damon? Lui demandais-je doucement.<br>- Je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains! Répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.  
>- Et j'en ferais de même avec toi! Lui dis-je en retour. J'ai pensé à tout et je crois que vous êtes assez malin pour ne pas vous faire prendre!<br>- Vas-y on t'écoute. Soupira-t-il finalement.

- Les trois trousseaux de clé que voilà sont des clés de voitures qui seront beaucoup plus discrètes que mon Impala et moins reconnaissable que la Camaro de Damon. Commençais-je. Mais d'abord parlons de là où nous sommes. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas exactement passé les 145 dernières années en Transylvanie. Dans les années vingt j'ai eu envie de voir ce qu'était devenu les États-Unis. Ça et le fait que Dracula commençait à avoir sa claque de me voir errer comme une âme en peine dans le château! Alors en 1920 je suis atterri ici, à Chicago, et j'ai eu la surprise de tomber sur Klaus et Rebekah. Klaus devait se sentir magnanime ce soir là car il m'a assuré ne pas m'en vouloir et m'a invité à boire un verre avec eux au club de Gloria. Dans la soirée, alors que je discutais avec Klaus des siècles écoulés, Rebekah c'est mise à flirter avec un beau jeune homme. Après un temps elle l'a amené à la table afin de nous le présenter et j'ai failli m'étouffer avec mon verre de champagne. Devant moi se tenait Stefan Salvatore dans toute sa splendeur vampirique. Quand il m'a reconnu il s'est empressé de me prendre dans ses bras en disant que je lui avais manqué et qu'il fallait fêter cela. Il a donc attrapé une jolie demoiselle qui passait par là, lui à demander son nom, l'a hypnotisé et l'a fait assoir avec nous. Il a fait couler le sang de la fille dans nos verres vides et nous avons levés un toast.

- Tu bois du sang humain! S'exclama Elena, abasourdie.  
>- Depuis que les banques du sang existe je me nourris de poches de sang, lui dis-je, mais sinon je me suis toujours nourrie de sang humain. Je suis un vampire, Elena, c'est dans ma nature. Les vampires pouvant supporter le régime végétarien sont très rare et Stefan est l'un deux ceux qui s'en sortent mieux avec ce régime que le régime régulier. Bref, ce soir-là Mikael est débarqué au club. Klaus a effacé Rebekah et lui de la mémoire de Stefan alors que moi je restais avec lui. D'ailleurs c'est grâce à Stefan si je suis ici aujourd'hui parce que Mikael est passé à deux doigts de me tuer. Stefan à réussir à nous sortir du club et m'a emmené dans l'appartement ou il logeait. Le lendemain matin je le ramenais à Lexi afin qu'elle ramène le vrai Stefan. Le ripper en lui est exactement ce que pensais qu'il deviendrait s'il était transformé à l'époque où je vivais chez les Salvatore et même s'il me plaisait, ce n'est pas vraiment Stefan et Lexi savait comment le faire revenir. Alors que Lexi le ramenait en désintox, moi je suis rentré en Transylvanie toujours aussi triste car Stefan m'avait affirmé que Damon était mort.<p>

- Ah le con! Déclara Damon en grognant. C'est exactement le genre de blague qu'il aurait pu faire quand il était gosse pour t'avoir à lui tout seul!  
>- Je sais et j'ai été idiote d'y croire. Soupirais-je. Mais là n'est pas la question. Là où je voulais en venir c'est que l'appartement que Stefan m'a montré cette nuit-là existe toujours et comme je connais Stefan s'il se cache réellement à Chicago, c'est là qu'il se trouve. Dis-je en retournant me poster devant la fenêtre.<br>- Et tu veux qu'on le surveille pendant que tu seras avec Klaus! S'exclama Jeremy. Mais il est où cet appart?  
>- Même si j'aime beaucoup les hôtels Fairmont, j'ai choisi celui-là dans un but précis. Rigolais-je. D'abord avant de dire ce que j'ai à dire, je veux que vous demeuriez là où vous êtes quand vous saurez parce que si vous vous précipitez tous à la fenêtre on est cuit!<br>- Ah! Je crois que je comprends! Déclara John en rigolant.  
>- L'appart de Stefan se trouve dans cet immeuble. Déclarais-je en pointant l'immeuble en question à travers la vitre. Et de là ou je suis, je peux vous dire que Stefan porte un jeans noir, un t-shirt col en v noir, un sweat shirt à capuchon gris sous une veste en cuir noir et le tout lui va à ravir. Oh tien! Voilà ma chère petite sœur! Elena tu es vraiment plus jolie qu'elle! Ajoutais-je en grognant.<br>- Attend tu déconne là! Déclara Damon abasourdie. Tu vois Stefan?

- Ouais et franchement je dois me retenir de ne pas aller arracher les sales pattes de ma sœur de sur lui! Grondais-je. Bref, assez perdu de temps. Damon et Jeremy vous allez prendre l'une des voitures et vous allez vous stationner dans la ruelle. Elena, Bonny et Caroline vous restez dans cette chambre et vous surveillerez la fenêtre de l'appart de Stefan. Si lui ou Katherine sort vous avertissez Damon et lui et Jeremy vont le filer. Ensuite, Alaric et Tyler vous prenez leur place dans la seconde voiture et filer l'autre qui sortira, s'il sort. Elena, Bonny et Caroline je ne veux pas que vous approchez de cette fenêtre toutes en même temps et celle qui le fait portera l'une des perruques que j'ai amenées car il ne faut pas que Stefan vous reconnaisse s'il vous voit. Quoi qu'il arrive, les filles vous restez dans cette chambre est-ce que c'est clair?  
>- Oui Sophia! Répondit Caroline, sérieuse. Nous ferons de notre mieux tu peux compter sur nous!<br>- Damon, Jeremy, Alaric et Tyler soyez très prudent! Ajoutais-je après un signe de tête pour Caroline. Ne vous faites pas repérer et une fois à destination vous surveillez À PARTIR DE LA VOITURE! Ajoutais-je en pesant bien les derniers mots. Aucun de vous ne sort de là est-ce que c'est compris?  
>- Pourquoi! S'exclama Damon, fâché. C'est mon frère que je sache!<br>- Ton frère est bien plus fort que toi tant qu'il demeure le ripper! Grognais-je. Et Katherine est bien plus vieille et bien plus forte que toi! Tu n'as pas réussi à la battre par le passer et ce n'est pas ce soir que tu réussiras et je refuse de te voir te faire tuer bêtement Damon! Pour une fois dans ta vie essaie de penser avec ta tête et retient ton impulsivité! Tu feras ce que je te dis un point c'est tout! Vous les filez et les surveillez de votre voiture. Vous m'envoyez par message texte les coordonnées du ou des endroits où ils s'arrêtent et je vous rejoindrais dès qu'on en aura fini avec Klaus! Donne-moi ta parole Damon que tu ferais ce que j'ai dit!  
>- C'est bon, je vais le faire! Céda-t-il de mauvaise grâce.<br>- Merci! Soupirais-je de soulagement.  
>- Et moi? Demanda John, excité comme un louveteau devant un gros steak.<br>- Tu viens faire de la bouillie d'hybride avec moi! Répondis-je avec un sourire carnassier.  
>- J'aime! Rigola-t-il. On va bien rigoler!<br>- Bon, tout le monde a compris? Demandais-je, nerveuse malgré tout.  
>- Oui! Déclarent-ils tous dans un bel ensemble.<br>- Parfait! Soupirais-je. Alors tout le monde à son poste! Les gars, les voitures sont des Porsche 911 turbo noires alors vous avez largement de quoi pouvoir les suivre alors en place! John, je vais me changer et on y va!  
>- Et c'est partie! Lança mon ami alors que les autres partaient.<p>

Je fixe pendant un petit moment encore la fenêtre d'en face. Stefan n'y est plus et Katherine non plus, mais je sais qu'ils sont toujours là. Même si je sais que tout ira bien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Damon ou a Stefan je ne sais pas si j'y survivrais cette fois. Finalement je vois la Porsche de Damon se stationner dans la ruelle et je reçois un texto qui me dit qu'ils sont en place. Je lui réponds d'être prudent et je me décolle à regret de la vitre pour aller me changer. Une fois un skinny noir, un corset noir et une veste de cuir noir enfilés, je rejoins John qui siffle après avoir vu mes habits. Je lève les yeux au ciel, rappel aux autres d'être très prudent, prend une dernière inspiration et quitte l'hôtel pour le club de Gloria ou se cache Klaus. Pourvue que tout aille bien!


	6. Family reunion

**Lily Jolie : Salut tout le monde! Alors après un petit moment d'attente voici le chapitre 6! Je l'aime beaucoup et je vous avertis tout de suite, le Klaus que vous allez voir n'est pas du tout comme celui de la série. Ou j'aime plutot pensé que c'est le côté humain et très lié à sa famille de Klaus. Bref j'espère que cela vous plaira! Bonne lecture mais n'oubliez pas, REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>How to save the world<span>**

**Chapitre six : Family reunion  
><strong>

John et moi sommes en route pour l'ancien club de Gloria. En descendant vers les stationnements souterrains j'ai appelé Klaus qui m'a donné rendez-vous là-bas. J'ai été étonnée d'apprendre que Gloria n'était morte que quelques semaines plus tôt alors qu'elle tenait encore son club. Nous sommes donc en train de traversé Chicago et le silence règne dans la voiture mais ce n'est pas pesant. John est dans le même état que moi, l'expectative de la bataille nous met tous les deux dans un mélange d'excitation et d'impatience. Mettre fin au règne de terreur de Klaus, l'empêcher de créer plus d'Hybride et protéger Mystic Falls et le reste du monde, voilà ce qu'on doit faire et j'avoue que cette fois ça ne m'inquiète pas! Je sais qu'on y arrivera, du moins physiquement parlant on en a la force. Cependant ce qui m'inquiète ce sont mes sentiments face à mon frère. Car même s'il est devenu le diable incarné, même s'il représente un danger pour le monde entier, il demeure mon frère, mon sauveur et j'ai peur qu'il puisse m'avoir avec l'un de ses sourires.

Je stationne finalement la Porsche devant le club et coupe le moteur. Deux hybrides montent la garde devant les portes du club et probablement que quelques autres sont à l'intérieur. John a dû sentir mon inquiétude car il pose une main sur ma joue et me promet que tout ira bien. Je secoue la tête pour essayer de me remettre les idées en place, mais je suis toujours aussi inquiète. John rigole et me dit simplement de penser à Damon et Stefan pour me souvenir qu'ils ont besoins de moi et que c'est pour eux que je le fais. John me connaît trop bien je crois, il sait toujours quoi dire! Bref, je lui souris, prend une grande inspiration et sort finalement de la voiture pour me diriger vers le club d'un pas assurer. Les deux hybrides nous laisses passer sans même nous regarder. Je suppose que Klaus a donner ses instructions à notre sujet.

Une fois dans le club c'est comme si j'étais projetée en 1920. Même si le décor a un peu changé, Gloria a visiblement voulu garder le style des années folles et de l'après-guerre. À mesure que j'avance dans le club, je peux de nouveau entendre les rires des clients, la voix de Gloria qui chantait, la musique du band qui l'accompagnait toujours. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tourner la tête sur la droite et de voir le box où j'avais passé cette fameuse nuit avec Klaus, Rebekah et Stefan. Je sursaute quand je m'aperçois finalement que Klaus y est assis. Il me fait un sourire, un vrai, l'un de ceux que je crains tout particulièrement, il se lève et viens vers nous.

- Sophia ma petite sœur! Dit-il avec cet accent britannique qu'il n'a pas perdu malgré les siècles. Tu m'as manqué gamine! Rigola-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.  
>- Je ne suis pas une gamine Nik! Répondis-je automatiquement en le serrant dans mes bras. Tu m'as manqué mon frère! Ajoutais-je doucement.<br>- Merci d'être venu. Me dit-il sincèrement. Tu sais combien ma famille compte pour moi!  
>- Je sais Klaus et je te devais bien ça non? Dis-je avec un petit sourire contrit. D'ailleurs, je sais que c'est la millième fois, mais je suis désolé d'avoir aidé Katerina à fuir.<br>- Et je te répond encore que ce n'est pas grave, c'est ta sœur Sophia. Répondit-il en souriant.  
>- Était ma sœur! M'exclamais-je en grognant. Cette petite pute n'est plus ma sœur depuis longtemps! Rebekah et toi êtes ma seule vrai famille.<br>- Content d'entendre cela! Répondit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue avant de se diriger vers le bar. Au fait, tu fais les présentations? Rigola-t-il en servant trois verres de bourbon.  
>- Oui, excuse-moi! Rigolais-je. Klaus je te présente John William Lockwood. Je l'ai rencontré à Londres quelques années après avoir quitté Paris. John, je te présente mon frère Niklaus.<br>- Tout le monde m'appelle Klaus! Dit-il en serrant la main de John. Merci d'avoir veillé sur ma petite sœur.  
>- C'est un plaisir de faire ta rencontre, Klaus. Répondit John poliment. Et c'est toujours un plaisir de veiller sur la miss Petrova! Ajouta-t-il en riant.<br>- Bon si tu pouvais arrêter de rire de ma pomme on pourrait peut-être faire ce pourquoi nous sommes là non? Lui dis-je, énervée.  
>- C'est bon j'arrête! Rigola-t-il en levant les mains. Pour le moment en tout cas!<br>- John! M'exclamais-je en soupirant. Bref, Nik qu'est-ce que Stefan t'as dit au juste?  
>- Qu'il avait les cercueils et que si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait il les balancerait dans l'océan ou que sais-je encore! Ragea-t-il. Promet-moi que tu les sauveras tous!<br>- Bien sûr mais pourquoi tu dis cela? Demandais-je, surprise.  
>- Je sais que tu n'es pas là pour m'aider, Sophia. Dit-il en s'approchant de moi.<br>- Comment peux-tu penser cela? M'exclamais-je, désarçonnée et inquiète.  
>- Tu n'as pas à le cacher, Sophia. Dit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue. Il y a très très longtemps, je n'avais qu'un siècle ou deux, j'ai rencontré une sorcière qui m'a prédit ma mort.<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit? Demandais-je doucement fixant mon regard dans ses yeux bleus.  
>- Elle m'a dit que celle que je considèrerais comme ma sœur viendrait pour me tuer. Murmura-t-il tristement. Qu'elle seule aurait le pouvoir de m'enlever la vie, mais plus que ça elle seule aurait le pouvoir de me sauver, de sauver mon âme comme j'avais sauvé la sienne. La sorcière m'a aussi dit que je ne devais pas haïr ma sœur car elle ferait preuve de beaucoup de courage, qu'elle poserait un geste d'amour et de compassion que peu de gens auraient le courage de faire. Elle a terminée en disant que la cadette des Petrova serait ma malédiction alors que l'aînée ma salivation.<br>- Niklaus…murmurais-je, les larmes roulant sur mes joues. Je t'aime! Si tu savais comme c'est difficile!

- Ne pleure pas, Sophia! S'exclama-t-il en m'attirant dans ses bras. Je l'ai accepté depuis bien longtemps. J'ai entendu cette prophétie trois ou quatre siècle avant de te transformer et à la minute où je t'ai vue j'ai sus que tu étais mon ange salvateur. J'ai fait beaucoup de mal dans ma vie, mais toi, toi tu es la seule chose de bien que j'ai fait. Promet-moi de sauver ma famille et de leur offrire la liberté que je leur ai prise. Dit à Rebekah que je suis désolé pour tout et que je l'aime. Surtout, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime ma petite sœur et que je veillerais éternellement sur toi!  
>- Klaus, je t'aime tellement! Pleurais-je contre lui. J'aimerais tant ne pas être celle qui doit te prendre ta vie mon frère!<br>- Tu met fin à une vie d'atrocités, chérie tu me libères tu ne me tue pas! Me murmura-t-il en m'embrassant la tête doucement. Ne m'oublie jamais petite sœur et maintenant fait ce que tu as à faire.  
>- Je t'aime Niklaus. Dis-je en lui embrassant la joue.<p>

Je me sépare à regret de mon frère et plonge une dernière fois mon regard emplis de larme dans ses lacs bleus qui eux sont sereins comme toujours. Il me fait un sourire encourageant et je lui en fait un que j'espère pas trop grimaçant. Niklaus, mon frère, me fait face, les bras de chaque côté de son corps et il ferme les yeux, attendant la délivrance. J'inspire et j'expire profondément plusieurs fois avant de lancer de toutes mes forces mon poing dans sa poitrine. Il halète de douleur en sentant ma main le traverser et se refermer autour de son cœur et moi je laisse passer un sanglot. Il ouvre les yeux, me souris une dernière fois et me dit que tout ira bien. Je l'embrasse sur la joue une dernière fois et retire ma main de son torse. J'entend son corps s'affaissé au sol, mais mon regard est fixé sur le cœur qui est dans ma main.

Les larmes coulent librement sur mes joues et les sanglots m'empêche de respirer. Là tout de suite j'aimerais pouvoir suffoquer à cause de mes sanglots. J'aimerais pouvoir mourir pour ce que je viens de faire! Je sais que je fixe le cœur de Klaus depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et j'aurais probablement continué pendant longtemps si John ne me l'avait pas doucement retirer de ma main.

- Sophia sweety, je suis désolé. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Il avait raison, tu a fais un acte d'amour et de compassion à son encontre que peu de gens auraient fait. Même moi je ne sais pas si j'en aurais eu le courage. Je sais que tu aimerais le pleurer encore, mais nous devons agir. N'oublie pas que Stefan a encore besoin de toi et que Katherine t'attend!  
>- Et elle va souffrir! Grondais-je plus dangereuse que jamais. Avant de partir, il faut décapiter Klaus et brûlé le corps. C'est le seul moyen de s'assurer qu'il est bien mort.<br>- Alors va prendre de l'air, me dit-il gentiment, je m'occupe de tout. Et profite s'en pour voir où en sont les autres.  
>- Merci, John. Soupirais-je. Je n'en n'aurais pas eu la force. Adieu Niklaus, mon frère bien aimé, puisses-tu trouver le repos un jours. Ajoutais-je pour Nik en l'embrassant une toute dernière fois.<p>

Une fois à l'extérieur je constate que les deux hybrides sont partis. Je prend plusieurs bonnes respirations et finis par réussir à ne plus pleurer. Ce qui est fait est fait et je dois continuer. Pour Stefan, pour Damon, pour moi. Je prend mon cellulaire et je constate que, comme je l'avais prévu, Stefan était sortit rapidement suivit de Katherine. D'après Damon et Rick, ils se trouvaient dans un vieil entrepôt du port de Chicago. J'envoie un message grouper pour dire à tout le monde que Klaus est mort et ensuite j'envoie un message à Damon et Rick pour leur dire que nous serions bientôt là.

John me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et je lui dis que nous avons une destination. Il hoche la tête et nous nous mettons en chemin. Même si je sais que ça ne plaira pas à John et aux autres, je choisis finalement de couper mes sentiments. Si je les gardes la douleur et la culpabilité vont me ronger et tout faire foirer. Une fois cela fait, mon corps se détend et dès que John s'en aperçoit il gronde fortement. Cependant je n'en n'ai rien à faire alors j'appuie sur le champignon afin d'être au port de Chicago au plus vite afin de régler le cas de Katherine. Rien que d'y penser un sourire carnassier étire mes lèvres. Faites attentions tout le monde, la bête qui est en moi va sortir de sa cage et ça va être un massacre!


	7. Vengeance

**Lily Jolie : Coucou tout le monde! alors voici le chapitre 7! Alors là moi je l'aime vriament! Vous pourrez constater par vous même que Sophia a opéré tout un revirement de personalité et cette pauvre Katherine va souffrir! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et Jay tu as intérêt a me laisser une review! Bonne lecture tout le monde et n'oubliez pas: REVIEWS! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>How to save the world<span>**

**Chapitre 7 : Vengeance  
><strong>

Nous arrivons rapidement devant l'entrepôt où se cache Stefan et Katherine. Dès que je sors de voiture Damon, Jeremy, Alaric et Tyler approche. Damon me lance un regard inquiet mais je l'ignore. Je fais simplement signe à tout le monde de me suivre en silence et prend les devants alors que John leur annonce en grognant que j'ai coupé mes sentiments. Je fais passer le groupe par derrière et nous entrons par une fenêtre brisée du deuxième étage. Une fois dans la petite pièce qui devait être un bureau, je regarde par la fenêtre intérieure qui donne sur la grande salle vide de l'entrepôt. Les trois cercueils sont là ainsi que Stefan et Katherine. De là où nous sommes je peux voir deux sorties. J'en désigne une à John et l'autre à Tyler. Damon viendra avec moi et Jeremy et Alaric resteront derrière. Après que tout le monde ai bien compris son rôle, nous sortons silencieusement du bureau et nous nous séparons chacun vers son point désigner. John me demande avant de partir ce que je compte faire, mais j'attrape la main de Damon et me dirige vers les escaliers sans lui répondre.

Une fois descendu au même étage que nos cibles, Damon et moi demeurons cachés dans la cage d'escalier et j'observe la salle afin de bien voir comment elle est fait. Une fois assurée que tout le monde est en place, je prend le portable de Klaus que John a récupérer et appel Stefan tout en ouvrant silencieusement la porte de la cage d'escalier et en m'appuyant sur le cadre. Stefan finit par répondre après quelques sonneries.

- Klaus! Répondit-il en colère. Tu ne dois vraiment pas tenir à ta famille pour désobéir à mes ordres!  
>- Désolé de te décevoir Salvatore mais Klaus est mort. Dis-je simplement.<br>- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il clairement surpris.

Je ne répond pas, referme le téléphone et entre dans la pièce principale de l'entrepôt. Lui et Katherine se retournent d'un même geste au son que produise mes talons sur le béton et attendent dans une posture d'attaque que je sorte de l'ombre cependant je ne le fais pas et attend que Damon s'arrête à mes côtés. J'ai envie de jouer, de leur faire peur, de lui faire peur à elle! Je fait signe à John et à Tyler et ils sautent tout les deux des passerelles pour atterrir devant les deux sorties. Stefan et Katherine sursautent en voyant John, et ils font une drôle de tête en reconnaissant Tyler. Damon me murmure de bien m'amuser et s'avance dans la lumière avec son petit sourire en coin de bad boy peint sur le visage. Alors que Damon ouvre la bouche moi je fais le tour de la pièce, toujours dans l'ombre, pour arriver derrière eux et attendre mon heure.

- Salut petit frère! S'exclama Damon en souriant. Ça fait un bail que je te cherche!  
>- Damon! Grogna Stefan, loin d'être ravis. Qu'est-ce que tu fou là? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? Ajouta-t-il en pointant Tyler.<br>- Oh on s'ennuyait à Mystic Falls et on c'est dit qu'un p'tit tour Chicago pourrait être sympa! Lança sarcastiquement Damon. Non sans blague, je suis là parce que tu as de mauvaises fréquentations et qu'il est temps que tu rentre à la maison, Steffy! Ajouta-t-il en pointant Katherine.  
>- Tu me blesses là, Damon! Minauda Katherine. Je suis heureuse de te voir moi!<br>- Toi ferme là, pétasse! Grogna Damon. Ton tour viendra bien assez vite. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier effrayant.  
>- Franchement Damon, je pensais que tu avais compris depuis le temps! S'emporta Stefan. Je ne rentrerai pas à Mystic Falls! J'en ai rien à foutre de Mystic Falls, de toi, d'Elena ou de n'importe qui d'autre! Pour l'instant tout ce qui compte c'est ma revanche sur Klaus!<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas dans Klaus est mort? Rigola Damon.  
>- Comment tu le sais? Demanda Stefan toujours en colère. Personne ne peut tuer un original! On ne sais pas comment!<br>- Elle, elle le peut et elle l'a fait! Répondit Damon toujours avec le même sourire.  
>- QUI? Hurla Stefan, presque à bout.<br>- La sœur de Klaus! Répondit-il, s'amusant de la situation.  
>- Rebekah? Répondit Stefan en éclatant de rire. Jamais Rebekah ne ferait de mal à Klaus!<br>- Ai-je parlé de Rebekah? Demanda Damon, faussement confus. Désolé si je t'ai induit en erreur petit frère, mais il ne s'agit pas de Rebekah parce que Blondie 2 est toujours dans le sous-sol de la pension avec une dague dans le dos!  
>- Pourtant les autres frères et sœurs de Klaus sont juste ici sous tes yeux! Repris Stefan, calmement.<br>- Pourtant il m'avait semblé que Klaus la considérait comme sa sœur! Répondit Damon, toujours jouant la confusion. M'enfin, on s'en fou le résultat reste le même! Klaus est mort, Stefan.  
>- Arrête de faire le con Damon et barre toi avant que je ne me fâche! Grogna Stefan à bout de patience.<br>- Et rater une chance de te faire tourner en bourrique? Répondit Damon en souriant. Ça pas question! Je te rappelle que j'ai promis de faire de ton éternité un calvaire, petit frère! Et si je pars tu viens avec moi, Steffy. Répondit-il plus sérieusement.  
>- Et tu crois être en mesure de te mesurer à moi ET à Katherine en même temps? S'exclama Stefan, amusé. Je crois pas non!<br>- Au cas où t'aurais pas vu frangin je suis pas tout seul! Répondit Damon en secouant la tête de dépit.  
>- C'est pas un hybride et un loup-garou qui nous font peur! Rigola Katherine. Je n'ai fait qu'une bouchée de beaucoup de leurs congénères!<br>- La ferme Katherine! Grogna Damon. Sauf que les hybrides normaux de Klaus ne sont pas les descendants de la famille Lockwood et tu sais comme moi que les Lockwood sont des loups-garous particulièrement puissant, la preuve étant que John ici présent a le même âge que toi!  
>- Les loups-garous ne sont pas immortels! S'exclama Katherine en tentant de cacher sa peur.<br>- Moi oui! Lança John de l'autre bout de la pièce. Je suis non seulement immortel mais je sais aussi que tu vas souffrir Katerina et que tu en viendras à souhaiter que je sois ton bourreau plutôt que celle qui t'attend!  
>- Comment connais-tu mon vrai nom chien? Hurla Katherine, effrayée cette fois.<br>- Je connais beaucoup de choses sur toi, Katerina Petrova. Lança-t-il menaçant. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, ce n'est pas moi qui est une menace pour toi!  
>- Qui alors? Dit moi! Exigea-t-elle.<br>- C'est moi! Dis-je fortement en sortant de l'ombre derrière elle.

Je me place sous l'un des luminaires de l'entrepôt. Bien campée sur mes deux pieds, le dos et la tête droite, les mains sur mes hanches, je fixe finalement mon regard dans celui de ma sœur qui frissonne en voyant le sourire carnassier qui étire mes lèvres. Stefan lui semble véritablement surpris, son regard voyage de Katherine à moi pendant un petit moment avant qu'il ne comprenne finalement le lien qui nous unis toutes les deux. Tout comme pour Damon, la stupeur et la surprise sont peint sur ses traits. Mon sourire s'étire encore un peu quand je constate que mon silence rend Katherine encore plus nerveuse. Et comme elle déteste sans doute toujours autant ne pas avoir le contrôle des règles du jeu, elle prend la parole.

- Sophia! Dit-elle, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?  
>- Bonsoir petite sœur! Minaudais-je sans me départir de mon sourire alors que Stefan sursautait. Ce qui m'amène ici? Beaucoup de chose en fait! J'ai finalement su que Klaus avait réussi à devenir un hybride et qu'il foutait le bordel un peu partout alors John et moi sommes venus à Mystic Falls où je suis tombée par hasard sur Damon qui m'a dit que Stefan nous faisait un caprice alors j'ai décidé de m'occuper de cela en plus de Klaus!<br>- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi, Sophia! Lança Stefan, en colère. Je suis très bien comme je suis.

- Ouais c'est ça et moi je suis Bella Swan! Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Quand j'en aurait fini avec toi tu va trouver que Lexi était vraiment très tendre dans ses séance de désintox! Mais pour le moment je suis là pour régler une bonne fois pour toute le cas de ma très chère petite sœur alors tu la fermes Salvatore et tu attend gentiment ton tour! Oh et sois dit en passant Stefan, Damon a l'air bien vivant pour quelqu'un qui est supposer être mort! Celle là tu va la regretter!  
>- Euh ouais…dit-il, inquiet. Je suis désolé? Tenta-t-il.<p>

- Il va falloir faire mieux crois-moi! Grognais-je. Bref revenons-en à nos moutons voulez-vous? Katerina je t'ai trop souvent laisser me pourrir la vie! Tu m'a pris maman, papa, Viktor, Henrik et Anastasia. Ensuite tu m'as pris Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah pour finir avec Damon et Stefan! Je t'aimais Katerina, malgré tout cela, je t'aimais. J'ai trahis Klaus pour te sauver la vie! Et oui, si Trevor t'as aidé ce soir là c'est à ma demande et avec mon aide! J'ai pu te pardonner pour notre famille, j'ai même pu te pardonner pour Klaus, Elijah et Rebekah et Dieu sait que je les aimais infiniment ces trois là, mais Damon et Stefan ça c'était la fois de trop! Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps j'étais heureuse! Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps je me sentais entière, j'avais trouver une raison de vivre, une place où vivre. J'aimais Stefan autant que j'ai aimé Viktor, Henrik, Klaus, Elijah et John. Stefan était, et sera toujours, mon frère. Et Damon, bon sang Damon a été le premier et le seul homme que j'ai un jour aimé dans ma vie. Que j'aime encore, enfin jusqu'à ce que je coupe mes sentiments on s'entend. J'aurais donné ma vie, mon éternité et tout ce que je possédais pour eux, pour qu'ils soient heureux. Je leur aurais décroché la lune s'ils me l'avaient demandé et toi, toi tu m'as pris tout ça. Encore! Là j'en ai assez, Katerina! Il est temps de mettre un terme à ta misérable vie et à tout le mal que tu fais autour de toi. Tu es un monstre, Katerina, et pas parce que tu es un vampire! C'est ce que tu es profondément qui monstrueux! Prépare toi à souffrir, Katerina.

Tout au long de mon petit discourt je m'approche tranquillement d'elle d'un pas félin, d'un pas de prédateur. J'ai clairement entendu les hoquets de surprises des autres quand j'ai parlé de mes sentiments pour Damon, mais rien au monde ne me détournera de ma cible. Au moment où je lui dit qu'elle va souffrire, je suis presque nez à nez avec ma sœur. Au moment où je profère ma menace finale, elle fait un bon vers l'arrière pour tenter de s'échapper. Ce fut sans compté sur Damon qui me la renvoie en la frappant d'un coup de pied prodigieux en plein dos. Katerina atterrit juste à mes pieds et je me penche pour la regarder comme on regarde un petit animal nuisible. Je lui murmure un petit Boo et elle sursaute comme si je le lui avait hurlé. Elle se relève et tente de nouveau de fuir en fonçant sur Tyler qu'elle croit faible. Alors que je la suis calmement, elle arrive tout près de Tyler et alors qu'elle croit qu'il va la laisser passer il lui envoi son poing en plein visage et elle s'écroule de nouveau à mes pieds. Sans se démonter elle se relève et s'élance cette fois vers John alors que j'éclate d'un rire sinistre. Elle n'a pas réussi à passer Tyler alors croit-elle vraiment pouvoir passer John?

Évidemment elle n'y parvient pas et John n'a fait que montrer les crocs pour la faire reculer. Elle recule vers le centre de la grande pièce alors que Damon, Alaric et Jeremy surveillent Stefan qu'ils ont préalablement drogué à la verveine. Katerina lance des regards frénétiques de tous les côtés cherchant désespérément une porte de sortie. Finalement je la rejoint, l'attrape par la gorge et la projète à l'autre bout de la pièce contre une grande poutre de métal. Sans me pressé je la rejoint de nouveau et la lance de nouveau à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je recommence encore quelques fois avant de me lasser. Voir la peur sur son visage est presque jouissif! Ses cris de douleurs résonnent comme de la musique à mes oreilles. J'aime jouer avec elle, la faire souffrire! Je m'approche de nouveau d'elle alors qu'elle se ratatine contre la poutre derrière elle. J'ai envie que son agonie soit longue, douloureuse et pénible, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Quoi que…Une idée viens de me traverser l'esprit. Le regard mauvais toujours fixé sur Katerina qui est morte de peur, je demande à Tyler, Jeremy et Alaric de réveiller les trois originaux qui sont dans les cercueils et de les étendre sur le sol. Une fois cela fait, j'ordonne à Jeremy et Alaric de prendre l'une des voitures et de retourner retrouver les filles à l'hôtel car dès qu'ils seront debout, ils seront vraiment assoiffé. Une fois, les deux humains partis, je prend finalement la parole.

- Katerina, ma chère Katerina! Minaudais-je, m'amusant de sa peur. Tu es un jouet très amusant! Ta douleur et ta peur me ravissent! Je veux vraiment que ton agonie sois longue, douloureuse et pénible mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper moi-même et c'est dommage!  
>- Pitié ne me tue pas! Pleura-t-elle. Je suis ta sœur, nous avons le même sang!<br>- Ne me fais pas rire Katerina! Dis-je en éclatant d'un rire sinistre. Tu vas mourir c'est inévitable et non négociable! John! M'exclamais-je en me tournant vers mon ami. J'aurais besoin de ton aide mon cher!  
>- Que puis-je pour toi, Sophia? Demanda-t-il en approchant et arborant le même genre de sourire que moi.<br>- Tu sais sans doute Katerina que les morsures de loup-garou sont mortelles pour nous autres vampires…commençais-je alors que la terreur apparaissait dans ses yeux. Qu'au terme d'une longue agonie affreusement douloureuse, nous mourrons. Tu sais ça?  
>- Oui…murmura-t-elle, terrorisée.<br>- John, tu veux bien la mordre s'il te plait? Lui demandais-je en lui faisant des yeux de biches.  
>- Bien sûr sweety! Sourit-il méchamment tout en s'exécutant.<br>- Bien bien! Applaudis-je alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur. Maintenant, Katerina, tu sais aussi que le manque d'air n'est pas un problème pour un vampire puisque nous ne respirons pas? Alors voilà le plan, repris-je alors qu'elle aquiessait toujours terrorisée, je vais t'enfermée dans l'un de ces cercueils et le jeter dans les eaux du port de Chicago! Le poison de la morsure va te tuer à petit feu et la pression de l'eau t'empêchera de bouger et de hurler ta douleur! C'est pas génial ça?

John éclata de rire alors que je semblais m'amuser comme une gamine. Ce qui n'est pas loin d'ailleurs. John prend Katerina dans ses bras et la dépose dans l'un des cercueils non sans difficulté parce qu'elle se débat comme une diablesse dans la mesure de ce que lui permet son corps blessé et empoisonné. Il referme la moitié du couvercle alors que je m'approche et me penche sur elle. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et lui murmure un simple adieu avant de refermer le couvercle au complet. Tyler nous rejoint et lui et John emmène le cercueil. Par la porte ouverte et grâce à mon ouie sur développée j'entend finalement le bruit caractéristique d'un gros objet qu'on lance dans l'eau. Quelques instants plus tard, Tyler et John reviennent et ce dernier prend la parole.

- C'est fait! Dit-il en souriant. Katerina Petrova se meurt dans les eaux du port de Chicago! Que fait-on maintenant? Demanda-t-il alors que Damon et Stefan encore groggy s'approchent de Tyler, John et moi.  
>- On attend que Erikah, Luderik et Elijah se réveillent. Commençais-je en réfléchissant. Une fois cela fait je leur explique la situation.<br>- Tu ne crois pas que c'est une mauvaise idée? Déclara Damon. Je veux dire, tu as tué Klaus leur frère aîné j'pense pas qu'ils vont appréciés.  
>- Ils savaient tous que Klaus allait devenir dangereux un jour. Dis-je simplement. De plus, je te rappelle qu'il les trimbale dans des cercueils depuis mile ans! Je ne pense pas qu'ils m'en voudront trop de les avoir finalement réveillé. Et pour finir, j'ai promis à Klaus de leur rendre leur liberté et je n'ai qu'une parole.<br>- Tu te soucis d'une promesse faite à un mort? Déclara Damon, ironique. Il me semblait que tu avais coupé tes sentiments alors tu devrais t'en foutre royalement non?  
>- J'ai appris un truc ou deux en cinq siècles, Damon! Répondis-je en soupirant. Je peux couper des sentiments biens précis si je veux! En l'occurrence, dans le cas présent j'ai coupé tout ce qui pourrait nuire et c'est tout alors oui je me préoccupe de cette promesse que j'ai faite à mon frère avant de lui arracher le cœur avec ma main! Ajoutais-je en hurlant, éclatant finalement en sanglot rattrapée par ma culpabilité.<p>

Les sentiments que j'ai mis de côté me revienne en pleine poire comme un boomerang et je m'effondre au sol en laissant sortir d'énormes sanglots. Je ne peux pas expliquer la situation à Erikah, Luderik et Elijah en étant froide comme la glace. Damon n'a pas tord, les éveiller pour leur annoncer la mort de Klaus peut être dangereux alors j'ai besoin d'être entièrement moi pour qu'ils puissent comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi je l'ai fait, mais aussi comprendre que ma culpabilité, ma souffrance et ma tristesse m'étouffent et me tue pour ce que j'ai fais à celui que j'appelais mon frère.

Au moment où je m'effondre, John me rejoint au sol et me prend dans ses bras, me serre très fort et me berce doucement. J'ai si mal, je revois sans cesse devant mes yeux les derniers moments de Klaus, son dernier sourire pour moi et finalement son cœur dans ma main…Je me suis sentie coupable pendant cinq cents ans de l'avoir trahis pour libérer ma sœur, Dieu seul sait ce à quoi va ressembler mon éternité! Enfin si je survis à mes remords! Au moins, seul réconfort, Katerina n'est plus. Ou ne sera plus dans quelques heures tout au plus! Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'a attendre l'éveil des trois originaux dans les bras de mon meilleur ami et cela sous les regards inquiets de Damon et Tyler et sous celui pas aussi indifférent qu'il veut le faire croire de Stefan.


	8. Awekening

**Lily Jolie : Voila le chapitre 8! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas REVIEWS! (Et ça vuax pour toi aussi Jay :D)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>How to save the world<span>**

**Chapitre 8 : Awekening**

Une heure s'écoule avant que les trois originaux ne donnent signe de vie. Pendant ce temps là moi je pleure sans arrêt alors que Damon est parti chercher des poches de sang pour nourrir nos trois endormis. Alors que John me laisse seule pour allé voir comment avance le retour de nos originaux, Stefan s'avance timidement vers moi ce qui contraste vraiment avec son attitude de ripper. Comme je suis toujours assise à même le sol, il s'assoit face à moi et me fait un petit sourire triste. Je sais que le Stefan que j'ai connu détestait me voir triste et que dans ces moments là lui et Damon faisaient des pitreries jusqu'à ce que je rigole. Sauf que là il n'en fait pas, mais bon il est supposément un ripper alors je ne lui en veux pas. Je répond faiblement à son sourire et baisse le regard sur mes mains. Je l'entend bouger et alors que je pense qu'il se relève simplement, il me surprend en s'assoyant à mes côtés et en passant un bras sur mes épaules. Instantanément, je pousse un soupir et me blottis contre lui. Il m'entoure de ses deux bras alors que j'éclate en sanglot de nouveau. Sauf que je ne pleure pas longtemps car la voix douce de Stefan s'élève et il chantonne une berceuse en italien que sa mère lui chantait quand il était petit. Finalement mon Stefan n'est pas enfermé si loin que ça! C'est surtout sa soif de sang humain qui va être dure et douloureuse à gérer. Finalement Damon reviens et sursaute en me voyant dans les bras de Stefan. Plein de choses passes dans son regard azur et je jurerais avoir eu le temps de voir de la jalousie! Alors qu'il approche de nous, je prend une grande respiration, me sépare de Stefan et me relève. De toute façon les trois autres sont sur le point de s'éveiller.

- Merci pour les poches de sang, Damon. Dis-je la voix éraillée. Ils en auront besoins.  
>- De rien et tu devrais en prendre une toi aussi. Me dit-il, inquiet.<br>- Je vais bien, je suis juste épuisée. Soupirais-je. J'ai juste hâte que tout ça soit finit que je puisse aller me terrer dans un trou!  
>- Comme si j'allais te laisser faire ça tien! Lança-t-il en grognant. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé il est hors de question que je te laisse repartir.<br>- Damon…soupirais-je, pas en état de débattre avec lui.  
>- Nop, y'a pas de Damon qui tienne! Répondit-il en souriant. Pas après ce que tu as dit, ou plutôt hurlé, à Katherine tout à l'heure.<br>- De quoi tu parles? Demandais-je, ne voulant pas tirer mes propres conclusions.  
>- Désolé de vous interrompre, nous dit John avec un petit sourire, mais nos trois endormis se réveillent.<br>- Okay, soupirais-je de nouveau, vous quatre restez derrière moi je les gères.

Ils ne répondirent pas mais se reculent vers l'une des portes de sortir sachant très bien à quoi s'en tenir. Moi je pose mon regard sur la sœur et les frères de Klaus. Erikah est aussi noire que Rebekah est blonde, mais les deux femmes se ressemblent énormément, elles sont aussi belles l'une que l'autre. Luderik, lui, est de la même grandeur et de la même trempe que Niklaus alors que Elijah est grand et svelte. Tout comme Klaus et Rebekah, Luderik est blond alors qu'Elijah a lui aussi les cheveux noirs. Évidemment toute la famille porte les traits typiques des vikings des quels ils descendent et tout comme Klaus et Rebekah ces trois là ont des yeux bleus clairs que j'aperçois alors qu'ils ouvrent finalement les yeux. Je peux clairement voir que Luderik et Erikah sont déboussolés, qu'ils ne comprennent rien à leur environnement alors qu'Elijah lui est déjà debout en train d'épousseter ses vêtements. J'inspire doucement et m'approche.

- Bonjour Elijah. Dis-je doucement au seul des trois que je connaisse.  
>- Sophia? Demanda-t-il, surpris. C'est bien toi? Ajouta-t-il en souriant.<br>- Oui c'est bien moi, Elijah! Répondis-je en lui souriant. Tu m'as manqué. Ajoutais-je alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras.  
>- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Sophia! Soupira-t-il. Je suis désolé tu sais. J'aurais dû t'écouter, j'aurais dû suivre tes mises en gardes contre Katerina. Je ne voulais pas te perdre.<br>- Ça va, mon frère, ne t'inquiète pas tout est oublié depuis longtemps! Lui répondis-je en m'éloignant de lui pour lui sourire. Comment te sens-tu?  
>- J'ai soif, répondit-il pensif, mais sinon ça va. Et vous deux comment vous sentez-vous? Demanda-t-il à Luderik et Erikah.<br>- J'ai soif, répondit vivement Erikah d'une voix claire. Je meure de soif!  
>- Moi aussi! S'exclama Luderik d'une voix grave.<br>- Il y a des poches de sang sur la table pour vous. Dis-je en montrant la dite table. Ce sera insuffisant pour vous satisfaire pleinement, mais c'est déjà un début.  
>- Qui es-tu? Demanda Erikah, curieuse.<br>- Erikah, Luderik je vous présente Sophia Anyanka Petrova. Répondit Elijah pour moi. Klaus, Rebekah et moi la considérons comme notre sœur depuis très longtemps. C'est Klaus qui l'a transformé. Il disait qu'elle serait son ange salvateur! Ajouta-t-il en riant.  
>- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Sophia! S'exclama Erikah gentiment. Si Niklaus t'aimait comme une sœur alors tu es la mienne également! Ajouta-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.<br>- Merci c'est gentil! Dis-je en tentant de ne pas éclater en sanglot, encore.  
>- Il en va de même pour moi. Ajouta Luderik en souriant. Maintenant tu peux nous dire où sont Klaus et Rebekah?<br>- J'aurais préférer ne pas avoir à vous dire cela…soupirais-je en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.  
>- Que c'est-il passé Sophia? Demanda Elijah en s'approchant de moi.<br>- Rebekah est à Mystic Falls et elle a une dague en plein cœur. Dis-je en commençant pas la moins pire des nouvelles.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait? Soupira Elijah alors que les regards de Luderik et d'Erikah sont incrédules.<br>- Toi tu sais ce que Klaus est devenu mais pas eux alors je vais leur faire un rapide topo si tu veux bien. Dis-je à Elijah. Klaus a effectué le rituel qui permettait de libérer sa partie loup-garou que votre mère avait bridée à sa naissance.  
>- Il est devenu un hybride? S'exclama Erikah, abasourdie.<br>- Oui, il a réussi. Soupirais-je. Tyler que voici est l'un de ses hybrides. Ajoutais-je en pointant ce dernier. Grâce au sang du doppelgänger Petrova il est parvenu a réveiller le loup-garou en lui et a en créer d'autres. Bref les plans de Klaus étaient simple. Créer une armée d'hybride pour régner sur les vampires, les loup-garous et probablement les humains également. Depuis six mois environs, Stefan était le bras droit de Klaus alors que Damon et quelques autres cherchaient tous les moyens possibles de tuer Klaus. Ils ont même éveillé Mikael en espérant qu'il réussirait, mais Klaus l'a tué.

- Niklaus a tué notre père? S'exclama Luderik, en colère.  
>- Si on prend en compte le fait que Mikael poursuivait Klaus, Rebekah et Elijah depuis des siècles dans le but de les tués et de vous tuer vous, ce n'est pas une si grande perte.<br>- Tu as raison. Soupira Elijah. J'aimais notre père, mais après avoir fait de nous ce que nous sommes il a chercher sans relâche à nous tuer tous alors Klaus a bien fait. Continue maintenant.  
>- Dans le plan de Damon où figurait Mikael rien ne devait échouer s'ils voulaient réussir alors c'est pour cela qu'ils ont poignardé Rebekah avec une dague semblable à celle qui vous perçait le cœur. Continuais-je toujours nerveuse. Rebekah n'est qu'endormie et dès que nous en aurons fini ici, j'irais la réveiller à Mystic Falls. Après cet échec, Klaus a quitté Mystic Falls avec Stefan et Damon et les autres n'ont pas trouver d'autre moyen de tuer Klaus. C'est ici que j'interviens, trois mois après l'échec de leur dernier plan j'ai débarqué à Mystic Falls. C'était il y a quatre jours. Ce qu'il faut savoir à propos de moi c'est que c'est Klaus qui m'a transformé et de ce fait je suis un vampire aussi puissant que vous les originaux.<p>

- Ce qui fait de toi notre égal, l'une des seules à pouvoir tuer un original à main nue! S'exclama Elijah, horrifié et désolé. Son ange salvateur, savait-il que tu…?  
>- Que j'étais celle qui le tuerait? Murmurais-je, les larmes roulants de nouveau sur mes joues. Oui, il l'a appris quelques siècles avant de me transformer. Il m'a rapporté ce que la sorcière lui a dit en lui prédisant sa mort.<br>- Quand l'as-tu …? Demanda Elijah sans finir sa phrase.  
>- Il y a un peu moins de quatre heures. Soupirais-je.<br>- Je suis désolé. Me dit Elijah avec un sourire triste. Je sais à quel point tu aimais Klaus. Continue s'il te plait.

- La sorcière a dit que celle qu'il considèrerait comme sa sœur viendrait pour le tuer. Qu'elle seule aurait le pouvoir de lui enlever la vie, mais plus que ça elle seule aurait le pouvoir de le sauver, de sauver son âme comme il avais sauvé la sienne. La sorcière lui a aussi dit qu'il ne devait pas haïr sa sœur car elle ferait preuve de beaucoup de courage, qu'elle poserait un geste d'amour et de compassion que peu de gens auraient le courage de faire. Elle a terminée en disant que la cadette des Petrova serait sa malédiction alors que l'aînée sa salivation. Klaus m'a dit qu'il avait entendu cette prophétie plusieurs siècle avant de me transformer et qu'a l'instant où il m'a vu il a sut que je serais son ange salvateur. Il avait accepté sa mort et accepté le fait que je serais celle qui la lui donnerait et il ne m'en voulait pas. Il semblait même m'en aimé d'autant plus car je le libérais d'une vie d'atrocités. Il a dit que j'étais la seule chose de bien qu'il avait fait dans sa vie. Ce sont ses mots et les derniers qu'il m'ai dit sont : Je t'aime Sophia, ne t'en fait pas tout ira bien! Juste avant que je ne lui arrache le cœur. Seigneur je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je l'ai tué! J'ai tué mon frère, j'ai tué Klaus! Réalisais-je soudainement en m'effondrant de nouveau.

- Sophia! S'exclamèrent Elijah, Erikah et Luderik en même temps. Klaus t'aimait plus que tout, probablement même plus que nous! Continua Elijah en me serrant dans ses bras. Tu étais son ange, sa fierté. Tu étais sa promesse qu'un jour il quitterait ce monde et qu'un jour il cesserait de faire du mal. Tu lui a offert ce droit universel que nos parents nous ont retirer, tu lui a offert la mort. Il t'aimait infiniment et je suis sûr que là où il est il est infiniment triste de te voir si dévastée. Je sais que c'est dur, extrêmement dur, mais tu dois arrêté de t'en vouloir pour cela!

- Elijah a raison! Enchaîna Luderik, approuvé par Erikah. Tu es notre sœur, tu es la sœur de Klaus et celle de Rebekah. Tu es une originale et tu as fait honneur à ta famille et à notre frère en effectuant ce geste courageux plein de compassion et d'amour. Vois cela comme nous, Sophia, soit fière d'être celle qui a libéré Klaus, qui lui a enfin offert le repos et la paix qu'il désirait tant mais qu'il ne pouvait s'offrire lui même. Il t'aimera éternellement comme nous tous.

- Merci! M'Exclamais-je en les entraînant tous les trois dans une étreinte réconfortante. Merci d'être mes frères, ma sœur. Ce sera dur, mais je vais passet outre ma culpabilité, je vais essayer de voir cela de votre point de vue. Maintenant que tout cela est dit vous devriez aller chasser parce que vous devez vraiment être mort de soif! Rigolais-je en me relevant.  
>- Où sommes-nous exactement? Demanda Elijah.<br>- Chicago! Dis-je avec un sourire. Et je te laisse le plaisir de leur faire découvrire le XXIe siècle! Ajoutais-je en éclatant de rire.  
>- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous? Demanda Erikah, déçu.<br>- Venez je vais vous présentez mes amis. Leurs dis-je en rejoignant Damon, Stefan, John et Tyler. Je vous présente John William Lockwood, mon meilleur ami depuis plus de 500 ans, son descendant Tyler Lockwood ainsi que les frères Stefan et Damon Salvatore.  
>- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance! S'Exclamèrent mes trois originaux en cœur.<br>- Vous quatre je vous présente Elijah, Luderik et Erikah les frères et sœur de Klaus et Rebekah. Dis-je en souriant. Et les miens également.  
>- Enchantés de vous rencontrer! Déclarèrent-ils ensemble.<br>- Bref, Stefan ici présent nous fait un trip ripper, il est accro au sang humain et il a mis à off ses sentiments et je dois régler cela, lui rendre ses sentiments et le ramené au régime animal et ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir! Alors voilà ce que je vous propose. Vous allez chasser et vous passez les quelques jours qui viennent à découvrire et apprivoiser le monde dans lequel vous débarquez et moi je m'occupe de Stefan. Dès que son cas est réglé je vous appelle et vous nous rejoignez à Mystic Falls afin qu'on réveille Rebekah. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?  
>- Ça me va! Déclara Elijah salivant d'avance en pensant à son prochain repas.<br>- Moi également! Ajouta Erikah, secondée par Luderik.  
>- Bien, soyez prudents et amusez vous bien! Dis-je en rigolant.<br>- Toi aussi! Rigola Erikah en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Là dessus Erikah, Elijah et Luderik m'embrassent tour à tour sur la joue, me murmure d'être forte et quittent finalement l'entrepôt. Une fois qu'ils sont loin, nous poussons tous un soupir de soulagement face au déroulement de l'affaire. Nous demeurons encore quelques minutes silencieux jusqu'à ce que Damon prenne la parole.

- Bon et maintenant? Demanda-t-il simplement.  
>- Maintenant Tyler et toi rentrez à l'hôtel vous reposer et John et moi on s'occupe de Stefan! Dis-je en soupirant.<br>- Hors de question! S'exclama vivement Damon.  
>- Damon! Grognais-je, agacée. John et moi on va gérer Stefan beaucoup plus vite si tu n'es pas là! Tyler et toi vous rentrez à l'hôtel et demain vous rentrez à Mystic Falls sans nous! Alaric conduira mon Impala, je lui ai déjà laissé les clefs.<br>- Re hors de question! S'exclama-t-il en s'emportant. Hors de question que je quitte la ville en vous laissant ce problème sur les bras!  
>- Ne commence pas à me faire chier Salvatore! M'exclamais-je en colère également. C'est une cure de désintox pas une thérapie de groupe! Crois-moi Stefan, enfin le vrai Stefan, préfèrera savoir que tu n'as pas assisté à ces moments là! Il se sentira suffisamment horrible pour tout le mal qu'il vous a fait, ne lui ajoute pas la gêne et la honte d'avoir dû subir ça devant toi! Vous quittez Chicago demain et si j'apprend que tu n'es pas partit avec les autres je te fou dans un cercueil, t'enterre quelque part et t'y oublie jusqu'au XXVe siècle est-ce que c'est clair?<br>- Du calme la tigresse, c'est bon je vais rentré à Mystic Falls! Déclara-t-il, les mains devant lui totalement surpris, et presque effrayé par ma crise de colère.  
>- Si je puis me permettre Stefan aimerait bien que vous cessiez de parler de lui comme s'il était attardé ou carrément absent! Déclara se dernier en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- La ferme Stefan! Grognais-je méchamment.  
>- Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'y aller nous! Déclara Tyler en attrapant le bras de Damon. Tien nous simplement au courant, Sophia et bonne chance!<br>- Oui promis! Répondit-je en soufflant afin de me calmer. À bientôt vous deux!  
>- À plus les jeunes! Déclara John en riant de ma poire comme toujours.<br>- Bon à nous deux maintenant Stefan! Dis-je en me tournant vers l'autre vampire et en lui balançant un coup de poing magistral qui l'envoie dans les vapes.  
>- Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Demanda John entre deux éclats de rire.<br>- Beaucoup moins compliquer à gérer le temps de tout préparer! Répondis-je souriant malgré moi.  
>- Mais t'avais pas besoin de le frapper le pauvre! Ria John. Alaric nous a laissé un stock suffisant de verveine pour nous maîtriser toi et moi!<br>- Euh oups? Dis-je en éclatant de rire. Tu aurais pu me le dire avant idiot!  
>- Elle est complètement dingue! Dit John en s'éloignant pour prendre le sac contenant la verveine.<p>

Alors que John va chercher les réserves de verveine qui seront très utile, moi je prend une chaise qui traîne dans un coin et la fixe au sol de l'entrepôt à l'aide de vieux outils et de métal qui traîne par ci par là. Une fois la chaise en place, John assoit notre toxico sur cette dernière et je l'y enchaîne solidement avec les chaînes qu'Alaric nous a laissé. Je dois vraiment penser à dire merci à Ric pour tout ce qu'il y a dans ce sac! J'injecte une dose de verveine dans les veines de Stefan et donne à John plusieurs tâches alors que je fais autre chose de mon côtés. Vingt minutes plus tard nous sommes enfin prêts pour commencer la désintox de Stefan, il ne nous manque plus que le principal intéressé ce réveil. Le pauvre, je sens qu'il va en prendre plein la gueule!.


	9. Bon cop, Bad cop : the first step

**Lily Jolie : Coucou tout le monde! Alors voici le chapitre 9 :) Encore quatre ou cinq chapitre et c'Est la fin déjà mais pour l'instant j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>How to save the world<span>**

**Chapitre 9 : Bon cop, Bad cop : the first step!**

Stefan se réveille au bout d'une petite heure en grognant qu'il déteste la verveine. Quand enfin il a totalement émergé et qu'il réalise qu'il est attaché sur une chaise il se met à s'agiter comme un diable dans une piscine d'eau bénite. John et moi le regardons s'agiter hors de son champ de vision et mon ami en profite pour me faire un petit sourire pour m'encourager car il sait comme moi que ce ne sera pas facile. Nous avons décidé de faire cela en trois étapes. D'abord, évacuer tout sang humain de son organisme et l'assoiffer suffisamment pour qu'il accepte de boire n'importe quoi. Ensuite, nous affaiblirons ses défenses et la barrière qui retiens ses sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et nous utiliserons tous les moyens possibles qu'ils soient mentaux ou physiques. Pour finir, nous travaillerons à stabiliser Stefan, à réparer autant que possible le fouillis que sera devenu ses sentiments pour finalement le ramener à qui il est vraiment. John rigolais plutôt en disant qu'on jouerait au bon cop, bad cop et que je serais le bon et lui le méchant. Le pire c'est qu'il n'a pas tort, bien que je ne compte pas me la jouer si gentille que ça! Finalement j'en ai marre de l'entendre gueuler alors je m'approche de la chaise pour me coller contre le dossier. Je pose mes mains sur son torse et penche ma tête pour être à la hauteur de son oreille et lui parle.

- Voyons Steffy pourquoi tu t'excite comme ça? Minaudais-je, joueuse.  
>- Sophia! Grogna-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi. Libère moi tout de suite! Ordonna-t-il.<br>- Ou sinon quoi? Rigolais-je. C'est toi qui es enchaîné que je sache!  
>- LIBÈRE MOI! Hurla-t-il, fou de rage<br>- Pas question! Répondis-je en faisant le tour de la chaise pour lui faire face. Même si j'avoue que j'aime bien le ripper, le vrai Stefan me manque.  
>- JE SUIS LE VRAI STEFAN! Hurla-t-il de nouveau.<br>- Non parce que le vrai Stefan, dis-je en souriant à mes souvenirs, le vrai Stefan était un jeune homme à la fois gentil, drôle, serviable, adorable, patient, romantique mais également capricieux, tête de mule, impulsif et s'emportait pour un rien. Le ripper que j'ai devant moi n'est rien de tout cela.  
>- Ce Stefan est mort! Vociféra ce dernier.<br>- Non juste bien caché à cause de Klaus. Soupirais-je. Enfin, pas si caché que ça puisque tu m'as consolé en me serrant dans tes bras et tu as même chanté!  
>- C'était pour t'amadouer, pour que tu me laisse partir! Dit-il méchamment.<br>- C'est très vilain de mentir Stefan! Roucoulais-je en me penchant vers lui pour poser mes mains sur ses avant-bras. Si ça n'avait été qu'une tactique tu n'aurais pas chanté cette berceuse italienne que ta mère te chantait quand tu étais petit!  
>- LAISSE-MOI PARTIR SOPHIA! Hurla-t-il de nouveau.<br>- Oh le manque ce fait-il déjà sentir? Minaudais-je de nouveau. Allons, je vais t'aider Stefan!  
>- Laisse-moi partir! Dit-il, croyant que c'est ce que je ferais.<br>- Non mon chéri ce n'est pas dans mes plans! Dis-je tristement en me redressant.  
>- Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais! S'exclama-t-il en colère.<br>- Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Dis-je en lui caressant la joue. Je vais commencer par t'assoiffé à un point tel que le sang animal te sera si attrayant que tu t'en gaveras.  
>- LIBÈRE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE SOPHIA! Hurla-t-il de nouveau à mi-chemin entre la colère et la peur.<p>

Je fais un simple non de la tête et je me penche de nouveau vers lui pour planter mon regard dans le sien. Étant une originale, j'ai le pouvoir de l'hypnotiser à mon bon vouloir. J'aurais pu simplement lui faire oublier son addiction pour le sang humain et le forcer à ramener ses souvenirs, mais ça c'est la solution simple et si jamais il parvient à passer outre l'hypnose nous le perdrons à jamais. Le choix que j'ai fait n'inclus aucune promesse de non-rechute, mais c'est la plus sûre. Par contre, je ne me gênerais pas pour utiliser le pouvoir que j'ai sur son esprit pour accélérer le processus et l'assoiffer à vitesse accélérée. Je n'ai pas des années devant moi non plus pour pouvoir le sevrer! Je fixe donc mon regard dans le sien et une fois que je suis certaine de l'avoir en mon pouvoir et qu'il réagira au simple son de ma voix, je me redresse et reprend la parole.

- Bon je crois que nous pouvons commencer! Dis-je en tapant dans mes mains. Nous allons faire ça en accéléré Stefan alors maintenant tu ressens la soif de six mois de jeûne! Maintenant une longue année de jeûne! Ajoutais-je en tournant autour de la chaise alors que l'effet dévastateur d'un tel jeûne se laissait voir sur son visage crisper de douleur. Ah, je sais cinq ans cette fois! Huit ans! Dix ans! Quinze ans! Vingt ans! Soufflais-je finalement

Après vingt minutes, j'arrête à cent ans de jeûne ce qui est incroyablement douloureux. Comme l'effet n'est que mental son corps ne s'est pas momifier comme il l'aurait normalement fait après seulement une dizaine d'année, mais la souffrance qui crispe son visage est bien réelle, elle. Et même si ce n'est que mental, on peut très bien voir que sa peau a pris une teinte grisâtre, ses cheveux sont beaucoup plus ternes et des cernes soulignent ses yeux. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'on peut faire c'est attendre. On doit le laisser dans cet état pendant plusieurs heures pour que le sevrage soit réellement efficace.

Je m'éloigne finalement de Stefan pour rejoindre John à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt. Je ne dois pas avoir une super tête car il me fait un sourire triste et me prend dans ses bras. Je déteste faire du mal aux gens que j'aime, j'ai toujours détesté ça et en moins de vingt-quatre heures j'ai tué mon grand frère et je suis en train de littéralement torturer mon petit frère. John m'embrasse la tête et se sépare de moi pour me parler.

- Tu devrais aller à l'hôtel. Me dit-il doucement. Les autres y sont probablement encore et tu as besoin de repos. En plus tu pourras t'assurer que Damon rentre bien à Mystic Falls!  
>- C'est pas une mauvaise idée! Soupirais-je. J'ai besoin d'une douche! Ajoutais-je en rigolant.<br>- Je n'osais pas le dire, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée! Dit-il en riant.  
>- Comme si tu aurais réellement pu hésiter à me dire un truc comme ça! Soupirais-je dépitée.<br>- Alors tu y va? Demanda-t-il, inquiet pour moi.  
>- Oui j'y fonce à l'instant parce que je suis certaine que Damon ne rentrera pas sinon! Dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma voiture. Veille bien sur lui, John!<br>- Bien sûr voyons! Répondit-il en retournant dans l'entrepôt.

Je n'aime pas laisser Stefan seul, mais je dois me reposer et surtout boire sinon ce n'en sera que plus long et pénible pour tout le monde. Le silence de la voiture et la normalité du paysage qui défile alors que je roule me fait un bien fou. Le soleil se lève sur Chicago et la journée sera magnifique. Trente minutes de route plus tard, j'entre dans le hall d'accueil du Fairmont et avise sur l'horloge murale qu'il est déjà 8 heures du matin. Je soupire et monte finalement jusqu' à la chambre.

J'ouvre la porte et j'en reste bouche bée. Caroline cours partout pour faire les bagages de tout le monde, Elena et Damon gueule contre Alaric et Jeremy parce qu'ils ne veulent pas rentrer. Bonnie et Tyler se cachent littéralement dans un coin pour éviter les tempêtes Gilbert et Salvatore ainsi que la tornade Forbes. Après quelques minutes, Elena se rend compte que Caro a fait sa valise et folle de rage elle va la vidée sur son lit. Caroline soupire, mais recommence à mettre les vêtements d'Elena dedans alors que cette dernière les sort au fur et à mesure en gueulant contre Caroline alors que Damon hurle toujours contre Alaric qui tente tant bien que mal de calmer la furie alors que Jeremy lui est allé retrouver Bonnie et Tyler. Finalement je n'en peux plus et j'éclate de rire. Ça devait faire dix minutes que je les regardais sans que personne ne s'aperçoive que je suis là et franchement ils sont vraiment trop drôle! Après deux minutes de fou rire, je me calme enfin et prend la parole.

- Désolé mais vous étiez hilarant! Dis-je en souriant.  
>- Merci c'est sympa! Grogna Damon. Qu'est-ce que tu fou là au fait?<br>- Du calme, Damon! Rigolais-je encore. Je suis venue prendre une douche, dormir un peu et m'assurer que vous quittez Chicago!  
>- Il est hors de question qu'on s'en aille! Lança Elena, en colère.<br>- Et c'est non négociable, Elena! Fis-je fermement. Vous rentrez à Mystic Falls même si je dois tous vous hypnotiser pour y arriver!  
>- Je porte de la verveine tu ne peux pas m'hypnotiser! Claironna Elena.<br>- Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'en empêcherait véritablement! Soulignais-je avec un sourire en coin. Et au pire je t'assomme et c'est tout! Sérieusement Elena, cela ne sert à rien que vous restiez parce que de toute façon je ne vous laisserais pas l'approcher. En plus, j'ignore combien de temps cela va prendre parce que non seulement je dois le sevrer, le ramener au régime végétarien et lui ramener ses sentiments, mais je dois aussi remettre de l'ordre dans le fouillis que seront devenu ses sentiments et ses pensées!  
>- On peut t'aider! S'exclama-t-elle.<p>

- Non vous ne pouvez pas. Soupirais-je, lasse. Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas au juste? Vous connaissez assez bien Stefan pour savoir à quel point il sera bouleversé, pour savoir toute la culpabilité, les remords et la honte qu'il ressentira! Vous devriez savoir à quel point il sera dégouté de lui-même, de tout le mal qu'il a fait, qu'il vous a fait. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez réellement pensé qu'il serait aussi simple que de le sevrer pour le ramener à ce qu'il était! Quoi que je doute qu'il soit un jour entièrement comme avant car tout ça va inévitablement l'avoir changé! Vous avoir dans les parages ne sera que pire car il ne sera pas en mesure de vous affronter, d'affronter tout ce que vous remuerez en lui et malgré le nombre de fois où vous lui répéterez que vous le pardonner et que vous l'aimer il ne sera pas en mesure de vous croire malgré toute la confiance qu'il a en vous! Maintenant laissez Caroline finir les valises et rentrez à Mystic Falls parce que c'est la seule façon que vous avez de l'aider! Terminais-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- Sophia…murmura Damon la douleur clairement visible sur son visage.  
>- Il n'y a pas de Sophia qui tienne, Damon. Soupirais-je dos à lui. Je vais prendre soin de ton frère et te le ramener dans le meilleur état possible, mais vous ne pouvez rien y faire de plus. Rentrez à Mystic Falls. Terminais-je en rentrant dans la salle de bain.<p>

Une fois la porte fermée je m'appuie sur elle en soupirant. Je sais que j'ai été dur, je l'ai bien vue sur les visages d'Elena et de Damon, mais c'est la seule manière de leur faire comprendre l'étendue de la situation. Je sais que ça les a blessés, mais c'est malheureusement la vérité. Stefan sera brisé ni plus ni moins par tout ce qu'il a fait aux gens et à ceux qu'il aime et malgré tout ce qu'ils pourraient lui dire, jamais il n'acceptera de les croire en pensant qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine! Finalement j'entre dans la douche en soupirant. J'espère qu'ils ont compris le message et que je n'aurais pas à les renvoyez à Mystic Falls de force!


	10. Back in memories

**Lily: Heyyy salut la compagnie! Alors voila le chapitre 10 et l'étape deux du douloureux retour de Stefan! J'adore ce chapitre (comme tout les autres d'ailleurs) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, REVIEWS :)**

* * *

><p><strong>How to save de world<strong>

**Chapitre 10 : Back in memories**

Contrairement à ce que j'ai promis à Sophia, dès que sa voiture quitte le stationnement je retourne à l'intérieur et me dirige vers Stefan. Je sais qu'on a convenu qu'on reprendrait avec Stefan dans quelques heures, à son retour en fait, mais elle aime beaucoup trop Stefan et cela ne fera que lui faire plus mal de voir dans quel état il sera d'ici peu. J'espère avoir le temps de briser les barrières qui retiennent ses sentiments avant que mon amie ne revienne. Elle va être folle de rage et va sans aucun doute me donner une raclée, mais je préfère encore passer à deux doigts de la mort que de la voir souffrir encore longtemps. Planté à quelques mètres de Stefan, je regarde dans quel état il est présentement. Inconscient, il a l'air de souffrir énormément malgré tout. En soupirant, je m'approche de lui, soulève sa tête en lui tenant le menton et lui met des baffes pour le réveiller. Quelques instants plus tard, il ouvre les yeux et me lance un regard noir qui, malheureusement pour lui, tombe à plat supplanté par la douleur. Je soupire de nouveau tout en attrapant une bouteille de plastique sur la petite table que j'ai mis juste à côté pour mes «outils de torture». À la seconde où le bouchon est enlevé et que la flagrance du sang animal se répand dans l'air Stefan relève la tête, ses crocs sortent, les veines noires apparaissent sous ses yeux et ces derniers deviennent rouges.

- Donne m'en! Ordonna-t-il alors que j'agitais la bouteille sous son nez.  
>- C'est du sang animal mon pote ! dis-je en souriant.<br>- M'en fiche, donne m'en! Grogna-t-il.  
>- Il me semblait pourtant que le ripper que tu es ne boit que du sang humain! Déclarais-je, faussement perplexe.<br>- Mais j'ai soif! Gémis-t-il. Et ça fait mal!  
>- Alors tu veux du sang animal? Demandais-je, voulant l'entendre de sa bouche.<br>- S'il te plait! Grogna-t-il, les mots semblant lui écorcher la bouche.  
>- Super tu t'es souvenu comment être poli! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Sauf que aussi poli que tu puisses être, si tu ne me dit pas clairement ce que tu veux je ne peux rien te donner!<br>- DONNE-MOI DU SANG ANIMAL PUTAIN ! hurla-t-il cette fois.  
>- Oh t'a oublié le s'il te plait mais on va laisser passer! Rigolais-je en le faisant boire. À bien dit donc t'avais vraiment soif toi! Rigolais-je alors qu'il finissait la bouteille en moins d'une minute.<br>- Encore! Grogna-t-il simplement.  
>- Peut-être plus tard, Steffy! Dis-je en souriant. Maintenant voilà la suite des choses! Nous souhaitons, Sophia et moi et tous les autres, que tu retrouves tes sentiments afin d'être le vrai Stefan. Sauf que le problème c'est que tu tien farouchement la switch a off et que tant que tes défenses seront en place nous ne pourrons rien y faire. Aloooorrs, repris-je après une pose drama, je vais m'amuser à faire tomber tes barrières!<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Me demanda-t-il en grognant.  
>- Ma fois tu ne sais que faire ça grogner ou quoi? Dis-je dans un soupire de faux désespoir. Bref ce que je compte faire pour commencer c'est…bah en fait tu vas le savoir bien assez vite! Terminais-je en riant.<p>

Je me détourne finalement de Stefan pour m'installer. La première étape est de mettre ses nerfs à vif de toutes les manières possibles alors je compte bien m'amuser avec les trucs les plus débile possible et selon Sophia je suis le roi des débilités ! Bref j'installe mon ordinateur portable sur la table de façon à ce que Stefan ne puisse pas voir ce que je prépare. J'installe ensuite des hauts parleurs de chaque côté de sa tête attachés aux montants de la chaise et je mets le volume à fond. Je retourne vers mon ordinateur pour appuyer sur play, mais avant je parle à ma victime…euuhh je veux dire Stefan!

- Alors à nous deux mon petit Bloody, crois-moi tu vas pleurer Dracula pour qu'il vienne me mettre une muselière quand j'en aurai fini! Dis-je en affichant ma tête de psychopathe. Tu vas voir mon pote on va rigoler! Ajoutais-je avec un grand sourire. Enfin surtout moi en fait parce que pour l'instant mon but est de t'emmener vers la crise de nerf! Sur ce je dois aller faire un truc ou deux à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt mais je te laisse de la musique pour que tu ne t'ennuie pas trop avec toi-même!

J'éclate de rire et je lance la chanson qui jouera en boucle pour les trois prochaines heures. Mon rire redouble quand le visage de Stefan se décompose en entendant les premières notes de La Macarena! Putain moi en tout cas je voudrais pas être pris pour écouter ça pendant trois heures! Je rigole toujours quand je sors de l'entrepôt en entendant Stefan me gueuler de revenir éteindre ce truc.

Une fois à l'extérieur je verrouille bien la porte de l'entrepôt (pour empêcher les gens de rentré pas pour l'empêcher de sortir parce que de toute façon il n'est pas en état pour ne serais-ce que se lever de sa chaise!), et je me dirige vers la voiture que Alaric et Tyler m'ont apporté avant de partir pour Mystic Falls. Comme prévu, les gars m'ont laissé de quoi manger parce que mine de rien ça creuse l'appétit et comme je suis pas un vampire moi il faut que je mange! Quelques sandwichs, du fromage et du Pepsi c'est pas le repas du siècle mais c'est au moins ça!

Une fois mon repas terminé, et puisque j'ai trois heures à tuer, je décide de faire le tour de l'entrepôt parce que malheureusement je suis dans la partie barbante de mon plan. Enfin, barbante pour moi parce que pendant mon tour de l'entrepôt les cris de colère et de désespoir de Stefan m'accompagnent. Le pauvre, franchement la Macarena c'est un truc à rendre fou les gens! Après deux heures trente de cris de colère et de désespoir, j'entends finalement des sanglots provenant de l'intérieur. D'expérience quand les sanglots apparaissent c'est que le bord est atteint et que la crise approche.

Je retourne finalement dans l'entrepôt en sifflotant. Je passe devant Stefan en lui souriant et va couper la chanson qui rend fou. Une fois le silence revenu, Stefan pousse un soupir mais je l'entends toujours sangloter et je suis heureux que Sophia soit toujours à l'hôtel car ça lui aurait brisé le cœur. Je sais que la technique «faisons-lui faire une crise de nerf en lui faisant écouter en boucle la Macarena pendant des heures» est complètement débile (je vous l'ai dit je suis le roi des débilités), mais ça reste que ça fonctionne. La crise de nerf fait l'effet d'un coup de point de Terminator en plein ventre, c'est-à-dire que ça éclate tout sur son passage! Les murs sont tombés et il ne reste plus qu'à ramener ses sentiments et pour ça faut le forcer à les utiliser et là l'un de mes pouvoirs de super loup va être utile. Je me tire finalement une chaise face à Stefan ce qui a le don de lui faire relever la tête. Les larmes coulent toujours silencieusement sur ses joues, mais je peux toujours voir de la haine dans son regard. Je soupire, mais lui fait quand même boire une nouvelle bouteille de sang animal car j'ai besoin de lui relativement en forme. Une fois le contenu complètement avalé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, je lui parle.

- Alors Steffy comment tu vas? Demandais-je sérieusement.  
>- T'es complètement timbré Lockwood tu sais ça? Grogna-t-il.<br>- Ouaip je sais! Rigolais-je. Sophia me le répète sans cesse! Bref, nous sommes rendus à la prochaine étape!  
>- J'en ai marre de tes étapes à la con, Lockwood! Lança-t-il méchamment.<br>- T'es au courant que je me balance de ton avis Salvatore? Lançais-je sur le même ton. Et si ça n'était que de moi tu pourrais bien faire ce que tu veux de ta carcasse je m'en contre ficherais royalement. Seulement Sophia t'aime énormément et tu comptes beaucoup pour beaucoup de gens alors je suis là pour ça!  
>- Alors c'est quoi la suite? Répondit-il en soupirant. La danse des canards peut-être? Lança-t-il sarcastiquement.<br>- J'avoue que j'y ai pensé! Rigolais-je. Mais non, nous allons à un autre niveau. Maintenant que tes défenses sont à terre, je veux te faire ressentir quelque chose, te pousser à utiliser tes sentiments! L'un de mes dons consiste à envoyer mes souvenirs, image, sons et sentiments, dans l'esprit des autres. Franchement, j'avais pensé au début te montrer le mal que tu as fait à Elena, Damon et les autres, mais j'ai trouvé mieux.  
>- Que…bégaya-t-il, effrayé. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me montrer?<br>- Sophia. Dis-je simplement.

Il ne répond rien, mais je vois clairement dans ses yeux qu'il redoute ce que je vais lui montrer et cela me prouve que je suis sur la bonne voie. Je pose mes deux mains sur les tempes de Stefan et le force à planter son regard dans le miens et je me concentre sur mon pouvoir et sur le premier souvenir que je veux lui faire voir. Soudainement nous sommes projetés dans le Londres médiéval de la fin du XVe siècle.

_Flash-back_

_La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà et je marche sans but dans Londres. J'ai quitté ma famille car je suis devenu un loup-garou et je ne veux pas faire subir cela à ma douce Elizabeth. Elle est enceinte et j'ai trop peur de lui faire du mal à elle et au bébé. Elle sera beaucoup mieux sans moi. À la pensée de la malédiction qui dirige dorénavant ma vie je lève les yeux au ciel et regarde la lune. Elle sera pleine dans deux ou trois jours tout au plus. Alors que je pousse un soupir, j'entends le cri d'une femme et le bruit de pas précipités. Je me tourne vers l'origine du son et je vois arriver une jeune femme magnifique. Rapidement son regard effrayé se pose sur moi et je regarde derrière elle pour voir avec stupéfaction qu'elle est poursuivie par une meute de loup-garou. _

_Quand elle arrive proche de moi elle me hurle de courir et je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois. Je l'attrape par la main dès qu'elle est à ma portée et l'entraine à ma suite dans les dédales de la ville que je connais par cœur. Les loups nous talonnent mais nous courrons tous les deux beaucoup plus vite que la normale des êtres humains alors nous arrivons finalement à les distancer. Quand le bruit des pattes se fait plus lointain je prends la direction de l'hôtel où je loge présentement toujours en la tirant par la main. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes en sécurité dans ma chambre et je pose enfin mon regard sur elle. Elle est vraiment très belle. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau sont longs et soyeux, ses yeux sont d'un gris orageux et son visage est fin. Elle porte une robe noire et rouge surmontée d'une cape avec un capuchon en satin noir. Elle me fait finalement un pauvre sourire et me parle d'une voix flutée avec un accent que je dirais bulgare._

_-Je hais quand ces bêtes ont la capacité de contrôler leurs transformations! Lança-t-elle encore essoufflée. Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé, mais il aurait peut-être mieux fallu les laisser m'avoir!  
>- <em>_Grand Dieux! M'exclamais-je abasourdis. Pourquoi diable voulez-vous vous faire attraper par des loups-garous?  
>- <em>_Vous savez ce qu'ils sont? Me demanda-t-il suspicieuse.  
>- <em>_Oui puisque…dis-je avant de m'interrompre.  
>- <em>_Puisque vous en êtes un? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Je sais je l'ai compris dès que vous vous êtes mis à courir à ma vitesse!  
>- <em>_Qu'êtes-vous madame? Demandais-je, sachant qu'elle n'était pas un loup-garou.  
>- <em>_Votre ennemi naturel monsieur! Lança-t-elle, mi-figue mi-raisin. Je suis un vampire, une originale.  
>- <em>_Une originale? Demandais-je plus surpris par ce terme que parce qu'elle était vampire.  
>- <em>_J'ai été créée par le vampire original, le premier. Dit-elle simplement. La famille des originaux compte cinq vampires et lorsque l'un d'entre eux crée un nouveau vampire, ce dernier devient un original à son tour. Que je sache, je suis la seule vampire qu'ils aient créés.  
>- <em>_J'ignorais cela! Dis-je, pensif. Quoi que je ne connaisse pas grand-chose aux vampires pas plus qu'aux loups-garous et j'en suis un alors! Au fait, quel mal élevé je suis! Je ne me suis pas présenter veuillez me pardonner! Je suis Lord John William Lockwood.  
>- <em>_Vous êtes pardonné Lord Lockwood. Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je suis Sophia Anyanka Petrova.  
>- <em>_Vous n'êtes pas d'ici n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je Curieux.  
>- <em>_Effectivement! Répondit-elle en rigolant. J'ai passé les 15 dernières années à Paris en compagnie de mon créateur, mais je suis originaire de Sofia en Bulgarie!  
>- <em>_Il me semblait bien que votre accent venait d'un des pays de ce coin! Dis-je en souriant. Vous avez dit, miss Petrova, que nous sommes des ennemis naturels alors ne devrions-nous pas ne pas nous entendre?  
>- <em>_Je crois que ce devrait être le cas, mais vous êtes le premier loup-garou avec lequel je discute alors je ne peux pas vraiment vous répondre! Dit-elle en souriant.  
>- <em>_Puis-je vous poser une question qui me taraude depuis un petit moment? Demandais-je, embarrassé.  
>- <em>_Bien sûr allez-y! me dit-elle en souriant.  
>- <em>_Vous avez dit tout à l'heure, commençais-je doucement, qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fallu que je les laisse vous avoir, pourquoi?  
>- <em>_Parce que je viens de me faire voler ma seule raison de vivre pour l'éternité par ni plus ni moins que ma petite sœur! Déclara-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot. _

_La douleur lisible sur son visage et dans ses yeux me font mal. Pourquoi une jeune femme qui semble aussi gentille qu'elle doit souffrir autant? Rapidement je m'avance vers elle et fait fi des conventions pour la prendre dans mes bras. Peu importe que nous soyons des ennemis de par nos natures! Peu importe les conventions de la société! Je serais là pour elle. Parce qu'elle est aussi seule au monde que je le suis, parce qu'elle souffre autant que je souffre, parce qu'elle deviendra ma seule famille j'en suis convaincu! _

_Fin Flash-back_

Finalement nous revenons au présent Stefan et moi. Ma rencontre avec Sophia remonte à un peu plus de cinq siècles et ce souvenir me fait toujours mal. Elle était tellement détruite! La souffrance qu'elle ressentait était si puissante que parfois j'arrivais à la ressentir également. Les nuits qui ont suivis celle de notre rencontre elle les a passées à pleurer et à me raconter à travers ses larmes sa vie et la raison de son malheur. Je l'admirais un peu plus à chaque fois car j'ai découvert en elle une capacité d'aimer et de pardonner immense. Elle aimait encore profondément Katerina malgré tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait et elle aimait Klaus plus que sa propre vie malgré le fait qu'il l'a transformé en une créature buveuse de sang! Je m'extirpe finalement de la souffrance passée de Sophia pour ramener mon regard dans celui de Stefan. Malgré la présence d'une grande résistance envers lui-même, les larmes qui ont coulées sur ses joues montrent qu'il a eu mal pour elle lui aussi. Je pousse un soupir et ouvre la bouche.

- C'est ma première rencontre avec Sophia. Lui dis-je même s'il devait l'avoir compris. As-tu ressentis toute la souffrance qu'elle portait en elle? As-tu ressentis toute sa tristesse? As-tu compris à quel point Katerina lui a fait du mal?  
>- Que…bégaya-t-il. Que s'est-il passé entre elles?<p>

- Sophia et Katerina ont dix ans de différence. Commençais-je doucement. Katerina a toujours voulu avoir ce que sa sœur ainée avait. Les robes, les bijoux, l'attention, toute l'attention. À six ans seulement Katerina avait réussi à retourner toute leur famille contre Sophia. Son père et sa mère ne voyaient elle qu'une grande déception, ses frères la haïssaient et son autre sœur faisait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Un soir Sophia c'est enfui pour aller pleurer dans un endroit calme de leur propriété et c'est là que Klaus l'a trouvé. Il l'a consolé puis offert une vie infiniment longue et heureuse avec une famille qui l'aimerait sans limite et elle a accepté. Pendant les quinze années qui ont suivies elle a vécu en France avec Klaus, Rebekah et Elijah et elle a été heureuse car ces trois-là l'aimaient réellement comme l'une des leurs. Puis tout a dérapé quand Katerina est arrivée. Étant membre de leur famille à part entière, Sophia connaissait tous les secrets de Klaus sur ses origines, sa part loup-garou bridée, et le doppelgänger Petrova. Quand elle est arrivée face à sa sœur, Sophia a su que très vite Katerina lui volerait de nouveau ce qui lui était le plus précieux au monde. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé. Klaus voulait sacrifier Katerina et malgré tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, Sophia aimait toujours sa sœur. Alors, pour une gamine égoïste et ingrate qui l'avait fait souffrir plus que de raison, Sophia a trahis sa famille, les deux hommes et la femme les plus importants de sa vie, pour sauver la vie d'une gamine qui ne le méritait pas! Elle est arrivée en Angleterre quatre ans après les avoir quittés. Pendant ces quatre ans elle a essayé, essayé vraiment très fort, de trouver la force de vivre mais elle n'a pas réussi. Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré ce soir-là Sophia Petrova serait morte avant la fin du XVe siècle! Terminais-je en grognant contre Katerina qui devait être morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Sophia…souffla-t-il simplement, la tristesse lisible dans ses yeux.  
>- Maintenant je vais te montrer autre chose! M'exclamais-je avec un sourire mauvais.<br>- Que vas-tu me montrer? Demanda Stefan, la voix tremblante. S'il te plait, pas encore un moment où elle souffre!  
>- Serais-tu affecté, Steffy? Dis-je en élargissant mon sourire mauvais. Malheureusement pour toi, la prochaine vision concerne non seulement Sophia et ses souffrances, mais elle te concerne également Stefan! Elle vous concerne toi et Damon en fait alors apprécie le voyage! Terminais-je en reprenant position pour lui envoyer les premières images.<p>

_Flash-back _

_La calèche du comte passe enfin les grilles du château. Ce voyage a été un véritable enfer tant je suis inquiet! Cela fait plus de deux mois que je n'ai plus eu de lettre de Sophia et voilà qu'un envoyer de Dracula vient me trouver en Russie pour me dire que je dois rentrer en Transylvanie immédiatement car Sophia ne va pas bien! Pour que le comte m'envoie quelqu'un l'heure est vraiment grave. À peine la calèche arrêtée devant les portes du château, j'en sort à toute vitesse et entre dans le château pour tomber sur Dracula qui m'attendait dans le hall._

_- Te voilà enfin, John! S'exclama Dracula avec son accent transylvanien.  
>- <em>_Dracula qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandais-je, inquiet.  
>- <em>_C'est Sophia comme tu t'en doute! Répondit-il en me faisant un petit sourire contrit. Tu sais sans doute ce qu'a fait Sophia ces dernières années?  
>- <em>_Oui bien sûr! Répondis-je agacé qu'il traine ainsi. Je sais qu'elle était à Mystic Falls en Amérique et qu'elle y a rencontré deux jeunes hommes qu'elle apprécie vraiment beaucoup pourquoi?  
>- <em>_Ces deux messieurs sont morts, John. Soupira le comte en me guidant vers la chambre de Sophia.  
>- <em>_Quoi? M'exclamais-je abasourdie.  
>- <em>_Et ce n'est pas le pire! Soupira de nouveau le comte.  
>- <em>_Par pitié Dracula cesser de tourner en rond et dites ce qui ne va pas! M'énervais-je.  
>- <em>_Les deux jeunes hommes aux quels Sophia tenait sont décédés en tentant de sauver Katerina Petrova! Répondit-il finalement.  
>- <em>_Par tous les démons de l'enfer! Hurlais-je de colère. Cette petite garce c'est fait transformée en vampire et elle continue d'emmerder sa sœur! Que s'est-il passé exactement?_

_- Même schéma que d'habitude. Répondit le comte. Katerina a voulu avoir ce que sa sœur avait c'est-à-dire l'amour et l'attention que les frères Salvatore vouaient à Sophia et elle a réussi. Elle les a hypnotisés afin d'arriver à ses fins et elle a si bien réussi son coup que même Sophia ne pouvait pas contrer son hypnose. Pendant six mois, Sophia a regardé Katerina lui voler Stefan et Damon sans rien pouvoir faire. Parallèlement, le père des garçons et d'autres habitants de la ville étaient au courant de la présence des vampires et ils ont décidés d'agir contre eux. Stefan et Damon, qui connaissaient la nature de Katerina, ont essayés de la sauver mais ils se sont fait tirer dessus par leur propre père! Ils sont morts dans les bras de Sophia et quand elle les a laissés Katerina était déjà loin. Sophia a quitté Mystic Falls le soir même et elle est arrivée il y a trois semaines et depuis elle refuse de boire du sang ou de manger quoi que ce soit! Je ne savais plus quoi faire et tu es le seul qui pourra l'aider!_

_- Bon sang si Katerina me passe entre les mains elle en croira pas sa douleur la garce! Grognais-je, haineux.  
>- <em>_Pour l'instant laisse ta haine et ton envie de vengeance de côté, fils. Me calma le comte. Ta sœur a besoin de ton amour et de ta présence!  
>- <em>_Je sais, ne vous en faites pas comte! Soufflais-je. Je vais m'occuper d'elle._

_Le comte ne rajouta rien et me laissa devant la porte de la chambre de ma grande sœur. Un jour je retrouverais Katerina et lui ferait payer tout le mal qu'elle a fait à Sophia! J'inspire profondément et entre dans la chambre de ma sœur et le spectacle auquel j'ai droit me brise le cœur. Je la croyais brisée quand je l'ai rencontré il y a si longtemps, mais j'avais tords. En comparaison à l'époque elle respirait la joie de vivre! Elle est recroquevillée dans son lit, elle sanglote et sa respiration est laborieuse. Je m'approche du lit en appelant son nom mais c'est comme si elle ne m'entendait pas et lorsque je me mets à la hauteur de son regard en me penchant c'est comme si elle ne me voyait pas non plus. Elle est complètement emmurée dans sa douleur et ses souvenirs. Je fais rapidement le tour du lit pour m'installer à ses côtés et l'attirer contre moi. À la seconde où sa peau rencontre la mienne elle éclate en de déchirants sanglots tout en murmurant des phrases comme « Ils sont morts et j'ai rien pu faire » ou elle murmure constamment les prénoms de Damon et Stefan avant d'éclater de plus belle en sanglots. Et moi tout ce que je peux faire c'est murmurer des mots de réconforts, lui faire ressentir ma présence et tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Demandez moi d'affronter une arme de vampire et de loups-garous, des humains en colère, des originaux, des sorcières ou que sais-je encore pour la sauver et là je pourrais être utile, faire quelque chose concret mais là je suis totalement désarmé et je n'aime pas ça!_

_Fin Flash-back_

De nouveau je nous ramène au présent Stefan et moi et cette fois ce dernier pleure à chaude larme tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Je déteste voir Sophia souffrir, je suis incapable de le supporter et ceux qui ont un jour ne serais-ce que tenter de lui faire du mal en ont payés de leur vie. L'amour et tout ce qu'elle ressentait, et ressent encore, pour les frères Salvatore va au-delà de ce qu'elle ressentait pour sa propre famille et au-delà que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Klaus, Rebekah et Elijah et Dieu sait qu'elle les aimait infiniment. Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais repenser à ces moments-là, à ces moments où elle a été complètement détruite par la vie parce que c'était trop dur à supporter, à regarder. Mais pour elle, parce qu'elle aime Stefan, j'ai accepté de le faire et sans qu'elle ne le demande. Finalement c'est la voix de Stefan qui me ramène à la réalité.

- Elle était si brisée, j'arrive pas à y croire. Murmure-t-il douloureusement.  
>- Elle vous aimait plus que tout au monde, plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé et crois-moi elle aimait Klaus plus que tout. Dis-je doucement.<br>- Combien de temps est-elle restée dans cet état? Demanda-t-il.  
>- J'ai réussi à lui faire avaler de la nourriture et du sang deux mois après mon arrivé. Dis-je douloureusement. Et elle ne s'est réellement remise à parler et à vivre qu'après la première guerre mondiale!<br>- Mon dieu…souffla-t-il, tristement.  
>- Dans les années vingt le comte l'as poussé à sortir du château, à retourner dans le monde réel. Rigolais-je. Il en avait assez de la voir agir en Zombie alors il l'a pratiquement mise lui-même dans un bateau!<br>- Et elle est tombée sur moi à Chicago. Soupira-t-il. Et moi qui lui ai dit que Damon était mort! Quel con! Pesta-t-il contre lui-même.  
>- Il y quelques jours à peine elle pleurait encore Damon et même toi puisque le ripper que tu étais à l'époque était beaucoup trop loin du véritable toi. Dis-je. Et à l'époque elle souffrait encore trop de tout cela pour songer à te sevrer et te ramener, elle ignorait sans doute que c'était possible. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi nous sommes là?<br>- Après toutes les merdes que la vie lui a fait subir elle a enfin reçu une deuxième chance d'être heureuse avec les personnes qui lui était le plus cher. Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
>- Et cela n'était pas possible avec toi en mode ripper! Dis-je en souriant. Ce qui m'amène à te dire félicitation!<br>- Hein, pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, surpris.  
>- Tu es dorénavant de nouveau le vrai Stefan Salvatore! Dis-je en rigolant. Elle va vouloir me tuer pour avoir agis sans elle et en voyant les méthodes que j'ai utilisées mais elle sera ravie!<br>- J'espère que ne m'en voudra pas trop! Dit-il en soupirant.  
>- Elle te pardonnera toujours tout! Dis-je avec un sourire doux à la pensée de mon amie. Tout comme Elena te pardonnera, tout comme Alaric, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie, Tyler et même Damon te pardonneront tous tout ce que tu as faits!<br>- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont me pardonner? Soupira-t-il douloureusement. Je suis allé trop loin avec eux, je leur ai fait beaucoup trop de mal!  
>- Je suis certain qu'ils te pardonneront tous sinon ils n'auraient pas autant protesté contre certaines parties du plan de Sophia et ils n'auraient pas participé ! rigolais-je en pensant à Damon et ses colères. Mais cela nous amène à la troisième et dernière partie de ta cure de désintox!<br>- Tu sais que j'en ai marre de tes étapes Lockwood? Lança-t-il à la blague.  
>- Tu sais que je me fou de ton avis Salvatore? Rigolais-je. Mais de toute façon ce n'est pas pour l'immédiat parce que là nous avons autre chose à faire!<br>- Quoi donc? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.  
>- Déjà te détacher, te faire boire du sang animal jusqu'à plus soif et ensuite aller voir Sophia qui doit encore dormir comme une marmotte à l'hôtel! Dis-je en souriant.<br>- Tu crois que je suis prêt pour sortir en public? Demanda-t-il, incertain.  
>- On ne restera pas éternellement dans cet entrepôt Steffy! Rigolais-je. Et ne t'en fait pas je serais là pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises Steffy!<br>- Par pitié arrête avec ce surnom débile et détache-moi de là ! grogna-t-il.  
>- À tes ordres, Steffy! Dis-je en appuyant bien le surnom.<p>

Je le détache donc de la chaise et il se masse immédiatement les poignets. Alors qu'il essaie de se lever je le repousse sur sa chaise en disant qu'il est tellement faible qu'il éclaterait sa gueule sur le sol en béton. Je rigole, il grogne mais accepte quand même la bouteille de sang que je lui tends. Une heure plus tard et des litres de sang animal dans son système, Stefan prend place à mes côtés dans la Porsche en me faisant un petit sourire. Je lui sourit en retour en me disant que Stefan Salvatore est bel et bien de retour et que Sophia sera ravie.


	11. A new beginning

**Lily Jolie : Hey guys! Voici donc déjà le chapitre 11 :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Et comme une certaine personne c'est plains dans une review du chapitre précédent je vais faire une annonce! Le personnage de John est fortement inspirer de Jay, mon petit français préféré qui est aussi mon fan numéro un! Alors Jay, content? :P lol Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>How to save the world<br>**

**Chapitre 11 : A new beginning **

Je suis réveillée depuis au moins une heure mais je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Parce qu'à la minute où je vais repousser mes draps la réalité va revenir me frapper en pleine poire. Là, dans ce lit bien au chaud, c'est comme si rien d'autre n'existait que cette chaleur et cette douceur rassurante. Prenant finalement mon courage à deux mains je me retourne et regarde quel heure il est sur le cadran. Et bien ça! Je suppose que j'étais épuisée car je me suis mise au lit à 8h30 ce matin et il est déjà 16h00! En constatant tout le temps que j'ai dormis, l'image de Stefan attacher sur sa chaine s'impose à mon esprit et je me sens un peu coupable. Bonjour la réalité t'aurait pu m'oublier encore quelques heures! Bref, bon côté de la chose il n'y a que le silence qui me provient du salon alors je suppose qu'Elena et Damon sont finalement rentrés à Mystic Falls avec les autres! Je repousse à contre cœur mes couvertures et le froid envahis mes veines alors que je me dirige vers ma valise pour enfiler un jean skinny blanc, un corset rouge et noir, mes bottes à talon haut noires ainsi que ma veste en cuir noire également. Un peu d'eau dans mes boucles afin de leur redonner un peu d'allure, je suis presque prête pour rejoindre John et Stefan quand le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claque résonne dans la suite. S'il s'agit de Damon ou d'Elena ils vont voir le diable!

En colère, je me dirige vivement vers l'entrée de la suite les insultes et autres remontrances me brulant déjà la langue. Cependant quand j'atteins l'entrée je fige complètement. Devant moi se tiens John accompagné de nul autre que Stefan Salvatore! Je suis figée, complètement bouche bée, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de détailler Stefan. Il porte un jean foncé cintré qui lui va à ravir, une chemise beige pâle dont les trois premiers boutons sont ouverts et un foulard gris dont il a fait un grand tour autour de son cou. En clair un style vestimentaire bien loin du style bad boy que préférait le ripper en lui! De plus, il me fait un pâle sourire triste et contrit et la tristesse et la douleur que je vois dans ses yeux verts ne peuvent pas être feinte! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que je dormais? John va me devoir des explications mais pour le moment je m'en contre fou royalement et je saute finalement dans les bras de Stefan en murmurant son nom. Il m'attrape sans difficulté et me sert très très fort dans ses bras tout en murmurant des «je suis désolé» à n'en plus finir. Les larmes de joies coulent sur mon visage quand je me recule pour lui parler sans pour autant quitter ses bras.

- Stefan! M'exclamais-je ravie. Bon sang comme je suis heureuse de retrouver mon Stefan, celui que j'aime tant!  
>- Sophia, ma chère Sophia adorée! Dit-il en m'embrassant le front. Je suis si désolé si tu savais! Ajouta-t-il, le regard infiniment triste.<br>- Pourquoi? Demandais-je, interloquée.  
>- Pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait! Répondit-il. Pour Katherine, pour t'avoir dit que Damon était mort, pour t'avoir fait souffrir lorsque je suis mort!<br>- Oh Stefan! Soufflais-je en le serrant dans mes bras de nouveau. Katherine est la seule responsable pour tout cela y compris ta mort! Je t'interdis de te sentir coupable pour cela. Pour ce qui est de la mort de Damon je ne t'en veux pas non plus!  
>- Comment peux-tu être si gentille et ne pas m'en vouloir? Demanda-t-il, la tête enfoui dans mon cou.<br>- Comme Damon me l'a lui-même fait remarquée, rigolais-je en caressant ses cheveux, c'est en plein le genre de conneries que tu aurais dit quand tu étais gamin pour m'avoir toute à toi! Je n'ai juste pas réalité que c'était cela, une plaisanterie visant à me monopoliser comme avant! Terminais-je en riant doucement.  
>- Tu ne m'en veux pas? Demanda-t-il en fixant son regard plein d'espoir au mien.<br>- Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, Stefan Salvatore! Dis-je fermement en plantant mon regard dans le sien. Et surtout pas pour ce que le ripper a fait parce que ce n'était pas toi, pas vraiment et je ne te tiendrais jamais responsable pour cela!  
>- Toi non mais Elena et Damon et les autres vont le faire! Soupira-t-il douloureusement. Je ne veux pas les perdre Sophia! Ils sont ma famille!<br>- Et crois-moi tu ne les perdras pas, Stefan! Dis-je toujours fermement. Damon t'aime bien plus qu'il ne l'avouera jamais et tout ce qu'il veut c'est que son petit frère aille bien et rentre à la maison. Il est énormément inquiet pour toi, rien de plus! De plus, Damon Salvatore est mal placé pour juger avec ce qu'il a fait de son éternité! Mais le passé c'est le passé et ce qui compte c'est aujourd'hui, c'est notre grande famille de fou et notre futur enfin libre de ma garce de sœur! Terminais-je en éclatant de rire suivie par Stefan et John.  
>- Damon ne m'en voudra probablement pas…trop! Répondit Stefan. Mais Elena? Alaric? Jeremy? Bonnie, Tyler et Caroline? Eux ils vont m'en vouloir c'est clair! Dit-il tristement.<p>

- Encore une fois tu te goure totalement Stefan! Dis-je en souriant. Tu n'as pas vue la petite étincelle dans les yeux d'Elena quand j'ai dit que je comptais bien ramener le vrai Stefan peu importe les moyens! Tu n'as pas vu la détermination briller dans le regard de Caroline quand je leur ai confié, à elle, Bonnie et Elena, leur part de boulot. Tu n'as pas entendu Jeremy et Alaric protester contre le fait que je ne voulais pas les voir intervenir pendant qu'ils vous filaient Katherine et toi. Et bon sang tu n'as pas vue le bordel au quel j'ai assisté en rentrant ici ce matin! Terminais-je en éclatant de rire.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé de si drôle? Demanda John, intrigué.<br>- Le mieux serait que je vous montre! Dis-je en souriant. On peut utiliser ton don ou tu es trop à plat?  
>- Moi? À plat? S'indigna-t-il. Tu déconnes ou quoi?<br>- C'est bon prend le pas comme ça! Soupirais-je en m'asseyant sur le divan.  
>- Oh non pas encore un flash-back! Grogna Stefan en s'asseyant à ma droite alors que John s'assoyait sur la table basse face à nous.<br>- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas apprécier ce que vous allez me dire à propos d'aujourd'hui? Grognais-je en faisant les gros yeux à John.  
>- Dois-je vous rappeler que celui qui devrait grogner ici c'est moi? Répondit John en soupirant de dépit. Non parce que sérieusement là des vampires qui grognent c'est pas crédible!<br>- John! Grognais-je alors qu'il riait. On peut y aller?  
>- Oui oui c'est parti! Rigola-t-il en nous plongeant dans mon souvenir.<p>

_Flash-back_

_Le soleil se lève sur Chicago alors que je roule dans la Porsche et la journée sera magnifique. Trente minutes de route plus tard, j'entre dans le hall d'accueil du Fairmont et avise sur l'horloge murale qu'il est déjà 8 heures du matin. Je soupire et monte finalement jusqu' à la chambre._

_J'ouvre la porte et j'en reste bouche bée. Caroline cours partout pour faire les bagages de tout le monde, Elena et Damon gueule contre Alaric et Jeremy parce qu'ils ne veulent pas rentrer lui et Elena. Bonnie et Tyler se cachent littéralement dans un coin pour éviter les tempêtes Gilbert et Salvatore ainsi que la tornade Forbes. Après quelques minutes, Elena se rend compte que Caro a fait sa valise et folle de rage elle va la vidée sur son lit. Caroline soupire, mais recommence à mettre les vêtements d'Elena dedans alors que cette dernière les sort au fur et à mesure en gueulant contre Caroline alors que Damon hurle toujours contre Alaric qui tente tant bien que mal de calmer la furie alors que Jeremy lui est allé retrouver Bonnie et Tyler. Finalement je n'en peux plus et j'éclate de rire. Ça devait faire dix minutes que je les regardais sans que personne ne s'aperçoive que je suis là et franchement ils sont vraiment trop drôle! Après deux minutes de fou rire, je me calme enfin et prend la parole._

_- Désolé mais vous étiez hilarant! Dis-je en souriant.  
>- Merci c'est sympa! Grogna Damon. Qu'est-ce que tu fou là au fait?<br>- Du calme, Damon! Rigolais-je encore. Je suis venue prendre une douche, dormir un peu et m'assurer que vous quittez Chicago!  
>- Il est hors de question qu'on s'en aille! Lança Elena, en colère.<br>- Et c'est non négociable, Elena! Fis-je fermement. Vous rentrez à Mystic Falls même si je dois tous vous hypnotiser pour y arriver!  
>- Je porte de la verveine tu ne peux pas m'hypnotiser! Claironna Elena.<br>- Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'en empêcherait véritablement! Soulignais-je avec un sourire en coin. Et au pire je t'assomme et c'est tout! Sérieusement Elena, cela ne sert à rien que vous restiez parce que de toute façon je ne vous laisserais pas l'approcher. En plus, j'ignore combien de temps cela va prendre parce que non seulement je dois le sevrer, le ramener au régime végétarien et lui ramener ses sentiments, mais je dois aussi remettre de l'ordre dans le fouillis que seront devenu ses sentiments et ses pensées!  
>- On peut t'aider! S'exclama-t-elle.<em>

_- Non vous ne pouvez pas. Soupirais-je, lasse. Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas au juste? Vous connaissez assez bien Stefan pour savoir à quel point il sera bouleversé, pour savoir toute la culpabilité, les remords et la honte qu'il ressentira! Vous devriez savoir à quel point il sera dégouté de lui-même, de tout le mal qu'il a fait, qu'il vous a fait. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez réellement pensé qu'il serait aussi simple que de le sevrer pour le ramener à ce qu'il était! Quoi que je doute qu'il soit un jour entièrement comme avant car tout ça va inévitablement l'avoir changé! Vous avoir dans les parages ne sera que pire car il ne sera pas en mesure de vous affronter, d'affronter tout ce que vous remuerez en lui et malgré le nombre de fois où vous lui répéterez que vous le pardonner et que vous l'aimer il ne sera pas en mesure de vous croire malgré toute la confiance qu'il a en vous! Maintenant laissez Caroline finir les valises et rentrez à Mystic Falls parce que c'est la seule façon que vous avez de l'aider! Terminais-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain._

_- Sophia…murmura Damon la douleur clairement visible sur son visage.  
>- Il n'y a pas de Sophia qui tienne, Damon. Soupirais-je dos à lui. Je vais prendre soin de ton frère et te le ramener dans le meilleur état possible, mais vous ne pouvez rien y faire de plus. Rentrez à Mystic Falls. Terminais-je en rentrant dans la salle de bain.<em>

_Une fois la porte fermée je m'appuie sur elle en soupirant. Je sais que j'ai été dur, je l'ai bien vue sur les visages d'Elena et de Damon, mais c'est la seule manière de leur faire comprendre l'étendue de la situation. Je sais que ça les a blessés, mais c'est malheureusement la vérité. Stefan sera brisé ni plus ni moins par tout ce qu'il a fait aux gens et à ceux qu'il aime et malgré tout ce qu'ils pourraient lui dire, jamais il n'acceptera de les croire en pensant qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine! Finalement j'entre dans la douche en soupirant. J'espère qu'ils ont compris le message et que je n'aurais pas à les renvoyez à Mystic Falls de force!_

_Fin flash-back_

Après ce petit souvenir nous demeurons silencieux bien que John ai de la difficulté à se retenir d'éclater de rire. J'observe pendant quelques instants la réaction de Stefan qui lui semble partager entre l'envie de rire de la scène, l'incrédulité face au fait qu'ils ne semblent pas lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, la tendresse devant le caractère de feu d'Elena et de Damon et la simple joie de voir sa famille avec ses yeux à lui.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Demandais-je doucement à Stefan.  
>- Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer à Mystic Falls? Demanda-t-il vivement. Je…je veux pouvoir leur demander pardon en face le plus vite possible!<br>- Finalement l'étape «faisons le ménage dans les sentiments et les pensées de Stefan» ira plus vite que prévue! Rigola John.  
>- Si nous partons vite nous serons à Mystic Falls en début de matinée! Souriais-je devant l'empressement de Stefan.<br>- Super! Déclara-t-il en souriant. Oh et Sophia, ne te sent pas coupable pour avoir été dure avec eux! Tu me connais mieux que personne et tu avais raison et Elena et Damon sont si butés parfois qu'ils n'auraient pas compris autrement! Pour ce qui est du fouillis de mes sentiments c'est encore assez bordélique mais vous avez fait votre part, le reste m'appartient!  
>- Merci mon chéri ! lui dis-je en souriant. Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là non? Je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir loin de Mystic Falls cette fois!<br>- Merci, Sophia et arrête de t'inquiéter! Rigola-t-il.  
>- Tu es mon petit frère Stefan! M'indignais-je. Tu es mon petit frère et d'une certaine manière tu resteras toujours le gamin de 12 ans que j'ai rencontrée il y a si longtemps!<br>- Houla Steffy t'es mal barrer! Rigola John en se levant.  
>- JOHN! Hurlons-nous ensemble contre l'autre imbécile qui se sauve en riant.<p>

Nous rions pendant quelques minutes puis je vais faire mes bagages alors que Stefan et John vont de l'autre côté de la rue, à l'appartement de Stefan, chercher ses propres choses ainsi que la voiture de Katherine qui ne lui sera plus d'une grande utilité. Une fois ma valise bouclée, je descends au rez-de-chaussée rendre les clés de la chambre et des bolides que nous avions loués avant de finalement rejoindre les garçons qui m'attendent devant l'hôtel dans une superbe Ford Mustang décapotable de couleur rouge. Nous nous mettons en route direction Mystic Falls sous un ciel radieux, les cheveux dans le vent, simplement heureux de la tournure des évènements. Et moi je souris encore plus en pensant à notre arrivée en ville et à ce que je planifie comme entrée! Je sens que je vais rigoler moi!


	12. Exploitation et commando

**Lily Jolie : Bonjour tout le monde :) Alors voici le chapitre 12 que je vous poste à 3h30 am heure du Québec! C'est la seule chose positive que je retire de mon insomnie! Bref j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et n'oubliez pas REVIEWS! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>How to save the world<strong>

**Chapitre 12 : Exploitation et commando **

Comme prévu, nous arrivons à Mystic Falls en début de matinée et Stefan semble à la fois sur le point de faire une crise d'anxiété et ne plus tenir en place comme un gamin devant ses cadeaux de noël! Je rigole devant la tête qu'il fait et il m'envoie un regard noir qui ne me fait que redoubler de rire. Finalement, nous atteignons le centre-ville de Mystic Falls et les gars me regardent en attendant la suite des choses. Je leur fait un sourire mauvais et demande à John de se diriger vers le Grill. Peu rassurer les gars me demande ce que je prépare mais je ne leur réponds seulement que c'est une surprise. Une fois garée devant le restaurant, je regarde de tous les côtés pour m'assurer qu'aucun de nos amis soit dans les environs et je quitte la voiture en disant aux garçons de ne pas bouger et d'être discret.

Une fois à l'intérieure, je me dirige directement vers le bar afin de discuter avec le propriétaire. Quelques minutes de discussion, quelques arrangements et paiement plus tard, je rejoins Stefan et John dans la voiture en souriant à pleine dent. John me lance un regard suspicieux tandis que je lui dis de se diriger vers le centre commercial de Mystic Falls. Stefan marmonne dans sa barbe inexistante qu'il déteste le shopping et moi j'éclate de rire.

Une fois arrivée, j'entraine mes deux esclaves, euhh amis, dans les boutiques en débutant par le fleuriste du centre. Alors que les garçons m'attendent à l'extérieur, je me dirige vers la caissière et lui commande des choses bien précises avec des fleurs et des couleurs bien précises et lui donne toutes les directives nécessaires en moins de quinze minutes. Quand je suis ressortie de la boutique la femme à la caisse était encore figée de surprise alors que John et Stefan rient.

Avec un petit sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, je les entraîne ensuite dans un magasin de tissus et décoration en tout genre. Pendant une heure, je leur balance dans les bras des tonnes de choses tout en faisant des appels aux traiteurs, compagnies de limousine et aux gens qui seront invités autres que nos amis pour qui je prépare cette surprise.

Après avoir payé tous nos achats, et que les garçons les ai déposés dans la Mustang, je les entraîne cette fois dans une boutique de fringues où je choisis non seulement deux superbes costards noirs pour eux et une robe émeraude pour moi, mais également des costumes pour Damon, Jeremy, Alaric et Tyler ainsi que des robes pour Caroline, Bonnie et Elena. Après les fringues, je ne laisse pas le temps aux garçons de respirer que je les entraîne déjà dans une boutique de déguisement haute gamme où je nous achète des masques différents pour tous. Parce que oui, le thème de la soirée sera le bal masqué!

Une fois les boutiques terminées, je prends le volant de la Mustang et prend la direction du Grill. Une fois sur place, John et Stefan transporte dans le restaurant tout ce que je leur dit d'emporter. Après quelques minutes, John vient vers moi alors que j'observe la salle.

- Tous les trucs sont rentrés, Sophia! Grogna John mécontent de servir d'esclave. On fait quoi maintenant?  
>- Vous prenez ce superbe plan que j'ai écrit dans la voiture cette nuit et vous faites ce qu'il y a dessus! Dis-je avec un grand sourire innocent.<br>- QUOI? S'exclama John. Mais t'es malade putain! Ya une tonne de choses à faire putain!  
>- John a pas tort là! Grogna Stefan.<br>- Non mais arrêtez de vous plaindre putain! M'exclamais-je mécontente. J'essaie de préparer une superbe fête pour fêter le retour de Stefan et la mort de Klaus! Elena et les autres ont besoins d'une fête pour se changer les idées et une fête met les gens de bonne humeur aloooorss Steffy tu vas probablement t'éviter les crises qu'ils pourraient te faire alloooors vous arrêtez de m'emmerder et vous faites ce qui est écrit sur la jolie petite liste de tâche c'est compris?  
>- Euuhh ouais bien sûr! Répondit John avant d'embarquer rapidement Stefan et la liste.<p>

Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la sortie. Au moment de passer la porte j'entends Stefan dire « Même Caro n'est pas aussi folle lorsqu'elle organise un truc et Caro est une dingue de l'organisation…» et j'éclate de rire. Ces pauvres hommes, ils font vraiment pitié! Une fois arrivée à la Mustang, je referme le toit et me dirige pour mon opération commando. Je dois livrer les tenus de soirées aux destinataires sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte que c'est moi! Alors commençons par le plus simple et rendons nous chez Caroline.

Une fois devant la maison des Forbes, je constate avec plaisir que personne n'est là. J'attrape la housse contenant la robe de Caro, le sac qui contient les souliers et autres accessoires et fait le tour de la maison pour entrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le plaisir d'être l'originale que je suis c'est que je peux entrer dans les maisons sans être invitée. Klaus aussi pouvait le faire, mais je sais qu'il attendait quand même d'être invité histoire de cacher son jeu. Bref, je mets la housse et le sac sur le lit de Caroline et écrit rapidement un message qui dit : _« Lady Forbes, vous êtes conviée ce soir à un bal masqué. Sur votre lit vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour la soirée, il ne vous restera plus qu'à vous vêtir et vous parer de votre plus beau sourire. Votre chauffeur passera vous prendre à 19h00 tapant. Bien à vous, Lady P.»_. Satisfaite de mon mot, je sors de la maison en rigolant.

Par la suite je passe chez Bonnie à laquelle je laisse également une robe, des chaussures et accessoire ainsi que le même mot qu'à Caro si ce n'est que je change le Lady Forbes par un Lady Bennet et l'heure de passage du chauffeur. Après mon passage chez Bonnie, je me dirige vers l'appartement d'Alaric sauf qu'une fois devant l'immeuble je me rappelle qu'il passe plus de temps chez les Gilbert que chez lui et que je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir où il sera ce soir. Je monte tout de même placer ses habits et autre dans son appartement pour ensuite faire un crochet par le Lycée de Mystic Falls. Il faut croire que je suis super douée parce que j'atteins sa salle de classe sans qu'aucun de nos amis ne me voit. Quand il entend sa porte claquer il sursaute et se retourne vers moi. Il demeure figer quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c'est moi qui se trouve devant lui et lorsqu'il reprend vie il me sourit et prend la parole.

- Sophia! S'exclama-t-il, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Il y a un problème avec Stefan? Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
>- Non ne t'en fais pas tout va bien! Souriais-je en m'approchant de lui. Non en fait je prépare un truc et j'ai réalisé que j'avais aucune idée d'où tu irais après les cours et la réponse est d'une importance capitale.<br>- Euhh, en fait je ne sais pas pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, surpris.  
>- Ça tu le sauras se soir. Rigolais-je avant d'attraper son visage afin de planter son regard dans le mien. Écoute-moi bien Alaric! Quand les cours vont finir tu vas rentrer directement chez toi, à ton appartement! Tu ne te souviendras pas de ma venue au lycée pas plus de m'avoir vu ou parler aujourd'hui. La décision de rentré chez toi te semblera entièrement naturelle.<br>- Quand les cours vont finir je rentre directement chez moi, à mon appartement. Répéta-t-il avec le regard fixe des hypnotisés. Je ne me souviendrais pas de ta venue au lycée pas plus de t'avoir vu ou parler aujourd'hui. La décision de rentré chez moi me semblera entièrement naturelle. Termina-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Je ne réponds rien et m'éclipse avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres je prends la route de Maple street et de la maison des Gilbert. Une fois dans leur quartier, je me stationne sur Sullivan's street qui est parallèle à Maple street derrière la maison d'Elena et Jeremy. Chargée du nécessaire, je me dirige à toute vitesse vers l'arrière de la maison et j'y entre par la chambre de Jenna car je sais qu'ils n'y seront pas. J'écoute attentivement les bruits dans la maison pour localiser Elena dans la cuisine et Jeremy au salon. Rapidement, je me faufile jusqu'à la chambre de Jeremy où je dépose sa housse et le sac d'accessoire ainsi que le mot suivant : _« Lord Gilbert, vous êtes cordialement convié à assister ce soir à un bal masqué. Sur votre lit vous trouverez tout ce qui vous sera nécessaire, il ne vous reste donc plus qu'à vous vêtir et vous parer de votre sourire le plus charmeur! Votre chauffeur passera vous prendre à 19h15 tapant. Bien à vous, Lady P.»_. Somme toute le même message que pour les filles, mais légèrement adapté! M'assurant ensuite que la voie est toujours libre, je passe dans la chambre d'Elena et laisse le tout sur son lit avec le mot adressé à Lady Gilbert. À la seconde où je finis d'écrire le mot pour Elena, je l'entends poser la main sur sa poignée de porte et l'ouvrir. Alors que je me pense découverte, Jeremy me sauve la vie en lui criant quelque chose d'en bas des marches et Elena tourne la tête pour lui répondre. J'en profite pour repasser par la salle de bain qui communique avec la chambre de Jeremy pour sortir par sa fenêtre!

Une fois dans la Mustang je soupir de soulagement. J'ai eu chaud y'a pas à dire! Je démarre la voiture et me dirige vers la maison Lockwoood. Encore une fois j'entre et je sors comme un fantôme car la maison et déserte et je reprends la route pour me rendre à la pension Salvatore. Là ça va être compliqué si Damon est dans la maison! Je sais bien que je peux l'hypnotiser, mais quand il va l'apprendre il va m'arracher la tête! Bref, je stationne la voiture à quelques minutes de marches et je coupe à pied à travers les bois. Arrivée à la pension j'entre le plus silencieusement possible par la chambre de Stefan qui est à l'autre bout de la maison. Le silence règne dans la pension, mais étant donné que c'est un vampire qui y vit cela ne veut rien dire. Rapidement et silencieusement je traverse le couloir de bout en bout et entre dans la chambre de Damon. À vitesse vampirique je dépose tout le nécessaire sur son lit et écrit son invitation au nom de Lord Salvatore. Une fois cela fait, je prends mes jambes à mon cou et sort par la porte fenêtre de la chambre car j'entends sa camaro se stationner dans l'entrée.

Rapidement j'ai rejoint la Mustang et donc je me remets en route pour le Grill. Cette fête sera mémorable j'en suis convaincue! Déjà l'idée des masques est géniale et la bonne humeur ambiante mettra tout le monde, et par tout le monde j'entends Elena et Damon, dans de bonnes dispositions pour écouter Stefan sans lui gueuler à la figure. Après quelques minutes de route j'arrive au Grill et je suis ébahie par le travail des garçons. Déjà l'entrée extérieure est magnifique et lorsque j'entre je demeure bouche bée. Le restaurant est vraiment magnifique. Je fais un sourire immense à Stefan et John qui semblent tout d'un coup très fier d'eux! J'espère que nos invités vont apprécier!


	13. At the masked ball

**Lily: Heyy salut les copains! Alors voici le chapitre 13! Moi je l'adore vraiment et j'espère que vous aimerez! Alors pour ce que sa intéresse je me suis faite un compte Facebook (.com/#!id=100003483459847 ) sous mon nom d'auteur et je l'utilise pour y mettre des photos, des vidéos et des nouvelles ayant trait à mes fics! Alors si sa vous intéresse abonnez vous à moi ou devenez mes amis fb :D Sur ce bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas : REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>How to save the world<br>**

**Chapitre 13: At the masked ball**

Je m'inquiète pour Stefan. Quoi que ça n'ait rien de nouveau, je m'inquiète pour lui encore plus. Hier matin, Sophia nous a fait prendre conscience à Damon et moi que Stefan ne sera sans doute plus jamais le même, qu'il a probablement autant souffert que nous et qu'il souffrira de ce qu'il nous a fait involontairement. J'avoue que je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point nous lui ferions plus de mal que de bien si nous restions Damon et moi. Sophia a été dure et je lui en aurais beaucoup voulu si ce n'avait été de ce que Damon m'a dit pendant qu'on roulait. « N'en veux pas à Sophia pour avoir été dur! Me dit-il doucement. So' me connait mieux que moi-même et elle savait très bien que je ne voudrais pas comprendre autrement et elle avait aussi saisi que tu es comme moi sur ce point. Elle aime énormément Stefan et elle fera tout pour le protéger et le ramener. Ça lui a probablement fait plus mal à elle qu'à nous d'être aussi dur! ». Je ne lui ai rien répondu sur le coup, mais je sais qu'il a raison.

Je fini de ranger la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner en pensant à tout cela quand j'entends un petit bruit sourd venir de ma chambre qui est juste au-dessus. Je fronce les sourcils en rangeant la dernière assette. Je suppose que Damon a décidé de venir m'emmerder! Je prends finalement la direction de ma chambre et monte les escaliers. Une fois en haut je pose la main sur ma poignée et ouvre la porte quand même nerveuse car je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un autre vampire quelconque.

- Elena, t'es là-haut? Me demanda Jeremy d'en bas des marches.  
>- Ouais pourquoi? Lui demandais-je en me retournant pour le voir.<br>- Ça te dirait de venir regarder un film avec moi? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.  
>- T'allais regarder quoi? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire. Pitié dis-moi que t'allais pas mettre Twilight!<br>- Pour me taper les états d'âmes d'Edward Cullen? Demanda-t-il en riant. Non merci! J'allais plutôt mettre le dernier Scream!  
>- Ha je vois! Rigolais-je. Tu veux mater Hayden Panetierre! Laisse-moi prendre une veste et j'arrive!<br>- Génial je vais mettre le DVD! Lança-t-il en retournant au salon.

J'entre finalement dans ma chambre en souriant avant de me figer. Sur mon lit ce trouve une housse à vêtement avec un sac en carton noir provenant de la boutique de déguisement du centre commercial de Mystic Falls. Instinctivement je regarde à gauche et à droite mais ne voit personne et ma fenêtre est verrouillée de l'intérieur. Je lance un cri à Jeremy pour qu'il monte me rejoindre et quand il entre dans la chambre je lui pointe ma découverte.

- C'est toi qui as décidé de me faire un cadeau? Lui demandais-je inquiète.  
>- J'aurais bien voulu mais non! Me répondit-il soucieux. Regarde, il y a un mot! Ajouta-t-il en prenant une feuille de papier couverte d'une fine écriture.<br>- Lady Gilbert, débutais-je en lisant à voix haute, vous êtes conviée ce soir à un bal masqué. Sur votre lit vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous vêtir et à vous parer de votre plus beau sourire! Votre chauffeur passera vous prendre à 19h15 tapant! Bien à vous, Lady P! Alors là je pige que dalle!  
>- Moi non plus j'y comprends rien! Répondit Jeremy en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Apparemment je suis invité aussi! Me cri-t-il de sa chambre alors que je le rejoins pour trouver une housse et un sac sur son lit également.<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demandais-je, inquiète.  
>- Appelle Caroline et Bonnie voir si elles auraient pas eux ça elles aussi! Me dit-il. Moi je vais appeler Rick, Tyler et Damon.<br>- Okay c'est bon! Dis-je. Et n'oublie pas de demander à Damon ce qu'il en pense!  
>- Ouais t'en fais pas! Me répondit-il en sortant son téléphone.<p>

J'appelle immédiatement Caro qui me dit qu'elle aussi a reçu la même chose que nous et elle me dit que Bonnie viens de lui confirmer qu'elle aussi via Skype. Finalement comme rejoindre autant de personne est plus long que pratique je propose une réunion éclair via Skype car sera plus productive. Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde est en ligne et c'est Damon qui lance le bal.

- Alors vous avez tous eu ces housses et sacs avec ce mot bizarre? Demanda-t-il, soucieux.  
>- Oui! Répondons-nous en cœurs. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Damon? Demandais-je.<br>- Je ne sais pas en fait! Répondit-il, pensif. Notre dernier ennemi en date est mort et même si je n'ai pas vu le cadavre on peut faire confiance à Sophia pour ça! Et Katherine pourrit au fond du port de Chicago alors c'est pas elle non plus qui revient nous emmerder!  
>- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Caroline qui voulait visiblement y aller.<br>- Ma sorcière bien aimée t'aurait pas un truc qui nous aiderait? Demanda Damon.  
>- Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que la personne qui a emporté ces choses n'a pas de mauvaises intentions. Répondit Bonnie sans relever le surnom.<br>- Et puis, enchaîna Alaric, ça ne peut pas être un vampire puisque les seuls à avoir été invité à entrer chez chacun d'entre nous sont Stefan et Damon.  
>- Alaric marque un point! Répondit Jeremy. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?<br>- Je crois que le mieux est d'y aller et de voir à qui nous avons affaire! Déclara Damon en souriant.  
>- Génial! S'exclama Caroline nous faisant rire. Alors moi je me sauve! À toute les amis!<br>- Je crois que je vais faire pareil si je veux être prête à l'heure! Rigolais-je en suivant l'exemple de Caro. À tout à l'heure tout le monde!

J'éteins mon Skype et cours m'enfermer dans la salle de bain avant Jeremy qui grogne en se cognant le nez contre la porte que le viens de fermer. Même si les choses m'inquiète un peu, je suis contente que Damon est décidé qu'on y allait! Pour une fois que nous n'avons plus d'ennemi attitrer, ce serait bien de pouvoir s'amuser un peu! Une fois la douche prise, je ramasse tout mon attirail et vais me préparer dans ma chambre pour que Jeremy puisse prendre sa douche également.

Une fois mes cheveux séchés, je me dirige vers la housse car j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ma robe. J'attrape la housse et accroche le cintre sur ma porte de garde-robe pour enfin l'ouvrir et y trouver une superbe robe fuchsia. Le haut s'attache dans le cou et deux bandes de tissus couvrent le principal tout en laissant un décolleté sexy. De la taille aux hanches, un ruban de satin de la même couleur que la robe fait des tours pour se terminer à l'avant par une boucle. La jupe est faite de plusieurs volants tous du même fuchsia que le reste et les plus longs sont sur les côtés et les plus courts à l'avant et l'arrière. Avec la robe viennent de jolies petites sandales à talon haut grises, un bracelet argenter et un superbe loup fuchsia recouvert de dentelle et de paillettes noires et sur le côté gauche se trouvait une fleur fuchsia et noires avec des plumes et des perles. Afin de faire une coiffure qui ai du sens avec le masque je ramène mes cheveux vers l'arrière et y cache les cordons qui attachent le masque derrière ma tête. Je boucle une partie de mes cheveux que je laisse libre alors que je fais un chignon lâche avec le reste que je maintiens en place par quelques barrettes avec des perles noires. Pour accentuer mon regard je noircie un peu mes paupières et met un léger gloss rosé pour terminer le tout.

Une fois prête et satisfaite du résultat je cogne à la porte de la salle de bain histoire de savoir où en est Jeremy. Il m'ouvre immédiatement en me faisant un grand sourire. Mon petit frère est vraiment très beau! Il porte une chemise blanche, un gilet noir, un pantalon et une veste de smoking noirs aussi et un petit nœud papillon. Le tissu est légèrement brillant et l'ensemble cintré lui va à ravir. Le tout est agrémenté par un simple masque vert et doré. Y'a pas à dire la personne qui a choisi tout cela a vraiment beaucoup de goût! Jeremy me dit que je suis sublime et je lui réponds en rigolant qu'il en est de même pour lui. Soudain, on sonne à la porte d'entrée. Je regarde l'heure et voit qu'il est déjà 19h15 donc ce doit être notre mystérieux chauffeur. Jeremy m'offre gentiment son bras et nous descendons les marches.

Derrière la porte se trouve effectivement un chauffeur comme ceux qu'on voit dans les films, habits noirs, chapeau, gants et tout. Et derrière l'homme qui nous sourit se trouve une magnifique limousine noire que je regarde la bouche ouverte et devant laquelle nous attend Caroline et Tyler. Caroline porte une robe bustier bleue vraiment superbe. Le corsage était finement ouvrager et des dizaines de lignes y formaient des cercles et demi-cercles. La jupe semblait avoir plusieurs épaisseurs qui donnaient un effet plissé vraiment beau. Elle lui arrêtait aux genoux et n'avait pas de bretelle laissant ses épaules nues. Caroline portait des petites sandales à talon haut dorée dont la couleur revenait dans son masque. Ce dernier était du même bleu que la robe et semblait peint à la main de motifs floraux et feuillus turquoise vert et dorés et des perles bleues et dorées courraient ici et là sur le masque. Sur le côté gauche, comme pour mon masque, se trouvait des plumes bleues vertes et noirs qui ressortaient très bien sur sa chevelure blonde qu'elle avait remontée dans une coiffure haute et sophistiquée comme elle seule avait le secret. Tyler lui porte un très classe habit noir et cintré, une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge avec un masque identique à celui de Jeremy sauf qu'il est rouge. Le tout lui va à lui aussi très bien. Vraiment, je sens que je vais me répéter souvent, la personne qui a fait les choix a beaucoup de goût!

- Lady Gilbert, Lord Gilbert, dit alors le chauffeur poliment, je suis George votre chauffeur! Si vous voulez bien me suivre et rejoindre Lady Forbes et Lord Lockwood, je dois encore passer prendre vos compagnons avant de vous mener au bal!  
>- Merci, George! Lui souriais-je lorsqu'il me tendit gentiment son bras.<br>- Elena tu es magnifique! S'exclama Caroline en me serrant dans ses bras.  
>- Toi aussi Caroline tu es superbe! Lui dis-je en entrant dans la limousine.<br>- C'est vraiment trop génial! S'extasia Caroline alors qu'on démarrait. C'est comme dans un film !  
>- Je sens que cette soirée va être mémorable! Rigola Tyler.<br>- Je suis d'accord avec toi! Répondit mon frère en riant.

Rapidement nous nous arrêtons chez Bonnie et nous sortons du véhicule pour la voir arrivée dans une superbe robe noire bustier, donc sans bretelle. De la taille aux hanches, un ceinturon fuchsia constellé de pierre du Rhin noires rendait la simplicité de la robe vraiment magnifique. La légèreté de la jupe faisait en sorte qu'elle suivait les mouvements de Bonnie même si elle lui arrêtait un peu avant les genoux. Le masque de Bonnie était de la même couleur que le ceinturon de sa robe et il était parsemé de paillettes un peu plus foncées. Un bouquet de longues plumes allant du fuchsia au rouge-noir se trouvait sur la gauche du masque et Bonnie avait simplement bouclés ses cheveux et attaché vers l'arrière le côté où se trouvaient les plumes. Dès qu'elle est près de nous, Caroline et moi allons la prendre dans nous bras pour ensuite nous engouffrer dans la limousine. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres en voyant les regards que Bonnie et Jeremy s'échangent.

Le prochain sur la liste ce trouve à être Alaric qui est déjà à l'extérieur quand nous arrivons. Il porte un superbe costume gris brillant cintré, une chemise grise plus pâle et une cravate rose pâle. Semblable à ceux de Jeremy et Tyler, le masque de Rick est noir et doré. Tout comme les deux autres garçons, Ric est à tomber dans ce costume! Il nous rejoins à l'intérieure de la limo, nous complimente tous et nous reprenons la discussion alors que le chauffeur prend la direction de la pension Salvatore. Encore une fois quand nous arrivons, nous sommes attendus. Damon est sur le pas de la porte d'entrée et il est diablement beau. Il porte un costume noir dont le pantalon lui va à ravir. Une chemise blanche, une cravate noire lignée blanche, un veston ajusté, son masque bleu foncé, son habituel sourire en coin et nous avons devant nous Damon Salvatore dans toute sa splendeur.

Après quelques minutes de routes notre chauffeur nous arrête devant le Grill. Une fois tout le monde à l'extérieur de la limo, George nous souhaite une bonne soirée et repart avec son superbe véhicule. De chaque côté des portes du restaurant se trouvent des arbustes en pot traversés par des lumières bleutées. Un tapis rouge s'étend de l'entré à nos pieds et à quelques mètres de nous se tiennent deux hommes en habit style FBI avec des masques noirs qui semblent faire office de portier. Nous nous approchons et l'un d'eux vient nous accueillir.

- Ladies et Gentlemen bienvenu au bal masqué de Lady P. dit-il d'une voix chaude. Notre hôtesse vous attend à l'intérieur.  
>- Merci mon brave! Lança Damon en donnant une claque sur l'épaule du type.<p>

L'autre homme nous ouvre la porte gentiment et nous entrons dans le Grill pour rester scotcher dans l'entrée. Le Grill est méconnaissable! Chaque table est couverte d'une nappe blanche, de couverts argentés, de serviettes de table dorées, de bougies argentes et or ainsi que d'un centre de table floral dans les tons de blancs et de verts alors que les chaises sont drapées de doré. De grandes tentures blanches, argentes et dorées descendent du plafond et passent le long des murs afin de cacher les murs de pierre et donnant ainsi un tout autre cachet à l'endroit. Des filins lumineux passent entre les murs et les tentures afin d'augmenter l'effet déjà superbe. Un peu partout dans la salle on peut également voir de grands vases avec de magnifiques arrangements floraux qui doivent être aussi grands que moi et dans les mêmes couleurs que les centres de table. La table de billard et les quelques tables adjacentes ont été remisées pour laisser la place à une piste de danse et a un petit stage. Oh et un superbe lustre a été installer au centre du plafond et c'est de là que partent les tentures.

Nous sommes tous complètement scotcher devant le décor, et même Damon alors c'est dire. Après plusieurs minutes de contemplation, je me rends compte qu'un homme se trouve devant nous et nous regarde avec un large sourire sur les lèvres en attendant qu'on le remarque. Il porte un costume noir brillant finement ligné, un gilet doré, une chemise blanche et une cravate de la même couleur que le gilet. Le masque de l'homme est semblable à celui de Damon, Jeremy, Alaric et Tyler sauf qu'il est doré. Je suis prête à gagée que je connais ce regard bleu rieur et se sourire en coin, semblable à celui de Damon, qui n'annonce jamais rien de bon. Quand finalement tout le monde semble l'avoir remarquer, ce dernier sort de derrière son dos un mégaphone et parle dedans l'objet de malheur.

- Ladies and gentlemen! S'exclama la voix qu'on identifia immédiatement comme étant celle de John Lockwood. Votre attention s'il vous plait! Nos invités d'honneurs viennent de nous rejoindre!continua-t-il en faisant un signe vers nous. Lady Petrova, je vous laisse la parole! Hurla-t-il finalement à l'adresse de la magnifique femme sur le stage.

- Bonsoir à tous mes amis! Lança la voix rieuse de Sophia Petrova qui porte une robe noire pailletée qui lui arrête à mi-cuisse. Une seconde jupe cette fois longue et vaporeuse toujours de couleur noir attachée autour de sa taille, laisse voir ses longues jambes tout en lui faisant une longue traine. Son masque noir et blanc à lui aussi des plumes de même couleur sur la gauche. Aujourd'hui nous sommes non seulement rassemblés pour fêter une grande victoire sur un vieil ennemi, mais également pour fêter le retour parmi nous de mon cher frère! Chacun de nous avons des démons à combattre, des périodes plus noires dans nos vies et mon frère a dû affronter tout cela dernièrement. Je ne saurais dire combien je suis fière de lui et combien je l'aime alors pour célébrer, pour lui prouver qu'il mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux comme nous tous, j'ai organisé cette somptueuse fête. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir cela a fêté, je connais certaines personnes qui avaient bien besoin de s'amuser et de décompresser! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, mes amis, de tout ce mystère mais la surprise n'aurait pas été aussi bonne! Maintenant mes amis, une bonne main d'applaudissement pour mon frère, monsieur Stefan Salvatore!

À l'entente du nom de Stefan, je reste figée et j'attends avec impatience et appréhension de le voir apparaitre. Soudain, à la droite de la scène je le vois. Il porte un costume cintré et brillant entièrement blanc. Le pantalon, la chemise, la cravate et les chaussures sont tous blancs. Son masque est également semblable à celui de Damon, Jeremy, Alaric, Tyler et John sauf qu'il est blanc et doré. Il est vraiment très beau, j'en baverais presque. Il fait un petit salut et un sourire à la salle clairement mal à l'aise d'avoir toute l'attention et là je sais que c'est le vrai Stefan qui est là devant moi. Parce que ce genre de sourire le ripper n'aurait jamais été capable d'en faire un aussi crédible et vrai. Sophia éclata de rire avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu vois Stefan, les gens sont ravis de te voir! Rigola-t-elle. Bref, amusez-vous bien, profitez de cette soirée féérique et magique et soyez heureux! Bonne soirée et maintenant place au DJ de la soirée, Lord John William Lockwood!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement salut l'élocution de Sophia et l'arrivée de John qui lance un « What's up Mystic Falls» tonitruant dans son mégaphone avant de lancer One life d'Hedley. Sophia éclate de rire en sautant gracieusement en bas de la scène. Elle attrape la main de Stefan et se fraie un chemin vers nous. Sophia arbore un magnifique sourire alors que celui de Stefan ce fait définitivement plus timide. Plus je le regarde agir et moins je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire car je suis ravie de revoir le vrai Stefan. Je lance un coup d'œil sur ma droite pour regarder Damon et je peux bien voir qu'il est impatient de parler à son frère. Finalement, Sophia et Stefan nous rejoignent et Sophia nous salut.

- Bonsoir la compagnie! Rigola-t-elle en embrassant tout le monde. Alors là je sais que j'ai du flair en matière de mode, mais je m'épate quand même! Vous êtes tous vraiment très beaux!  
>- Merci mais ce n'est rien comparé à toi! Lui dis-je en souriant. Alors c'est toi que j'ai entendu ce matin?<br>- Oui et j'ai vraiment eu chaud! Rigola-t-elle. D'ailleurs merci Jeremy d'avoir parlé à ta sœur parce que sinon j'étais grillée!  
>- C'est un plaisir! Rigola-t-il.<br>- Alors Steffy t'es de nouveau un bouffeur de lapin? Demanda Damon sur un ton léger.  
>- Damon tu sais que je hais ce surnom? Soupira Stefan avec quand même un petit sourire. Mais oui, avec les bons soins de l'autre taré qui joue les DJ je suis de nouveau un bouffeur de lapin!<br>- Arrête ça ne devait pas être si pire que ça! Lança Damon avec un sourire.  
>- J'vais t'attacher sur une chaise et te passé en boucle pendant trois heure à fond dans les oreilles la macarena et on en reparlera okay? Lança Stefan en regardant son frère qui demeura bouche bée.<br>- OH putain mais je vais le tuer celui-là! Explosa Sophia en faisant un regard noir à distance à John qui s'éclate derrière sa console. Il a pas trouvé mieux que ça?  
>- Alors là j'aurais pas voulu être à ta place mec! Rigola Jeremy en tendant sa main à Stefan. Bon retour chez toi mon pote! Termina-t-il avec un sourire alors que je me gonfle de fierté pour mon frère.<br>- Merci Jer! Lui sourit franchement Stefan en lui serrant la main. Écoutez tous, reprit-il clairement nerveux, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout le mal que je vous ai fait. Si seulement j'avais pu être assez fort pour….  
>- Arrête ça immédiatement Stefan Salvatore! M'exclamais-je vivement. Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute tu m'entends? Tu as sacrifié ta liberté, et ton humanité en cours de route, pour sauver la vie de ton frère et protéger la mienne alors qui sommes-nous pour te juger? Nous sommes ta famille Stefan et nous t'aimons tous très fort, je t'aime plus que tout, alors s'il te plaît cesse de penser ces bêtises! Terminais-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.<br>- Oh Elena! Soupira-t-il en m'attirant dans ses bras. Si tu savais comme je t'aime… me murmura-t-il doucement.  
>- Alors écoute-moi bien Stefan Salvatore! Lui dis-je en me reculant pour planter mon regard déterminer dans le sien. Tu oublies toute cette merde et que je ne t'entende plus jamais dire que c'était de ta faute parce que sinon tu vas voir que ce que John t'as fait endurer, et peu importe ce qu'il a fait, aura l'air d'une partie de plaisir comparer à ce que je vais te faire endurer!<br>- Et elle aura de l'aide! Déclara Caroline. Elena l'a dit Stefan, nous sommes une famille et entres membres d'une même famille on se pardonne tout. L'important c'est que le vrai Stefan, notre Stefan, soit de retour le reste on s'en balance et on fait la fête!  
>- Pour une fois Blondie n'a pas tords ! Lança Damon avec son éternel sourire en coins. Le retour du bouffeur de Bambi ça se fête! Et comme c'est tout nouveau j'ai peut-être le temps de faire quelque chose avant que tu ne redeviennes totalement l'ennuyeux Stefan ! termina-t-il dans un éclat de rire tout en entrainant son frère vers le bar.<br>- Damon ne changera jamais! Soupira Caroline, dépitée. Il aurait pu dire à son frère qu'il est heureux de le retrouver ou au moins un truc encourageant plutôt que de l'embêter!  
>- C'est exactement ce qu'il a fait, Caroline. Sourit Sophia, tendrement. C'est Damon Salvatore, tu ne lui feras jamais dire tout haut et clairement ses sentiments. Cependant il en dit beaucoup plus qu'il ne le fait habituellement.<br>- Vraiment? S'étonna Caroline.  
>- Il t'a donné raison, Caro. Rigola Sophia. Ce qui veut dire qu'il pense la même chose que toi et embêter son frère comme il le fait c'est sa façon à lui de lui montrer qu'il l'aime et à les voir rigoler comme des gamins au bar me prouvent que j'ai raison! Termina-t-elle en regardant tendrement les deux frères un peu plus loin.<br>- Bref y'a pas quelqu'un qui a parler de faire la fête ? demanda Tyler en souriant. Non parce qu'une certaine personne a organisé un véritable bal masqué et ça fait vingt minutes qu'on est planté là comme des cons!  
>- Que la fête commence alors! Lançais-je en rigolant.<p>

La soirée passe à une vitesse vertigineuse. Une fois les célébrations lancées par mes soins, Sophia nous a guidé jusqu'à notre table où nous avons mangés comme des affamés tout en discutant et en riant comme des fous. Il y a si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas amuser comme ça! Il a longtemps qu'on n'avait pas été libre d'être normaux, d'être humain sans menace aucune sur nos têtes! À l'arrivée des entrées Stefan et Damon se sont joint à nous et Damon n'a pas arrêter de nous charrier Stefan et moi depuis la minute où on a officiellement annoncé qu'on s'est remis ensembles. Et c'est sans compter John qui s'amuse comme un gamin avec son mégaphone. Il passe son temps, entre deux chansons, à se promener dans la foule et à gueuler n'importe quoi avec le mégaphone. Je crois d'ailleurs que Sophia est sur le point de faire un meurtre. Présentement je suis sur la piste de danse avec Bonnie, Caroline et Sophia en train de danser sur Haven't had enough de Marianas Trench sauf que John décide de casser notre plaisir en interrompant la chanson avant la fin et de prendre la parole avec, dieu merci, le micro.

- Alors les potes vous vous amusez bien? Demanda-t-il en recevant un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Ouais, je crois bien que tout le monde s'amuse! Bref, c'est l'heure du slow de la soirée et pour cela nous avons une petite surprise pour vous! Dit-il alors que Sophia allait le rejoindre en souriant. Notre Lady Petrova, notre organisatrice adorée, va vous interpréter une de ses créations! Tout le monde veuillez applaudir Lady Sophia Anyanka Petrova!  
>- Merci tout le monde! Lança Sophia sous les applaudissements. La chanson que je vais vous chantez c'est moi qui l'ai écrite. Elle s'intitule A thousand years et elle est pour l'homme que j'aime depuis déjà si longtemps! Termina-t-elle en fixant son regard dans celui de Damon.<p>

A Thousand Years

Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<p>

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

Time stands still  
>Beauty in all he is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

Dès les dernières notes de piano la salle éclate en un tonnerre d'applaudissement assourdissant. Sophia a non seulement une voix magnifique mais également des paroles de chanson magnifiques. Pendant toute la chanson Sophia n'a pas quitté Damon du regard et ce dernier ne l'a pas non plus quitté des yeux. Alors que la salle ovationne encore Sophia qui les remercie distraitement, leurs regards se fixent encore, Sophia anxieuse de sa réaction. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide autour du moi pour voir que comme moi Stefan, Alaric, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie et Tyler attendent de voir la réaction de Damon. D'ailleurs ce dernier met rapidement fin au suspense. Il prend une grande inspiration et se dirige à grand pas vers Sophia qui vient tout juste de détourner le regard et donc qui ne le voit pas arriver. Damon saute souplement sur la scène, attrape son poignet et la retourne vers lui pour l'attirer dans ses bras et fondre sur ses lèvres! Alors là j'hallucine! Damon Salvatore qui exprime des sentiments amoureux en public? Il doit vraiment être fou d'elle pour ça! Sophia demeure surprise quelques seconde avant de répondre vivement à son baiser sous les sifflements et applaudissement de la salle! Caroline est complètement hystérique alors que Stefan semble ravi pour son frère et sa sœur! John derrière sa console de DJ arbore un sourire de dix mètres de long. Monsieur-super-DJ retourne à ses plaques tournantes et lance Rain over me de Pitbull et Marc Anthony et la fête reprend de plus belle! J'espère que la vie va être un peu plus clémente avec nous maintenant que tout le monde est heureux!


	14. The end of our lives starts today

**Lily Jolie: Juste le temps de dire que cette fic est déjà fini et que je l'adore et que j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas : REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>How to save the world<strong>

**Épilogue : The end of our lives starts today**

Mon bal a été une véritable réussite sur tous les plans, franchement je suis fière! Comme je l'avais prévu, nos amis ont immédiatement pardonnés à Stefan. Ils ne lui en ont même jamais voulu! Donc depuis deux semaines déjà, Stefan et Elena filent le parfait amour. Ces deux-là sont fait pour aller ensemble et je suis ravie de les voir enfin heureux. Stefan est un homme bien et malgré tout il mérite d'être heureux. J'aime infiniment mon frère et je suis fière de lui. Et puis, il a Elena alors je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter! Je sais qu'elle sera toujours là pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Présentement je suis assise au soleil dans la cours arrière de la pension Salvatore et je regarde ma famille s'amuser. John, Tyler, Stefan, Alaric et Jeremy jouent au football avec le vieux ballon que j'avais offert à Stefan en 1863. Elena, Caroline et Bonnie, elles, se sont improvisées cheerleaders et rigolent comme des gamines. Alors que j'éclate de rire devant la tête que fait John qui vient de se faire voler le ballon par son descendant, Damon arrive derrière moi et m'embrasse sur la joue.

- Alors tu penses encore à moi? Me souffle-t-il à l'oreille  
>- Même si c'est difficile à croire je ne fais pas que penser à toi tout le temps, Damon! Rigolais-je.<br>- Ça j'en suis pas convaincue! Rigola-t-il en m'attirant sur ses genoux. Alors tu pensais à quoi?  
>- À quel point tout est parfait depuis le bal! Dis-je doucement en me lovant contre lui. Stefan va bien depuis qu'il est avec Elena et elle et les autres sont heureux! Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vue John rire et s'amuser ainsi. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais la solitude lui pèse et je sais que malgré les siècles il a toujours son Elizabeth dans la tête alors je crois que la présence de Tyler lui fait du bien.<br>- Pour Stefan arrête de t'en faire ! rigola mon amoureux. Il est entre de bonnes mains et on veille sur lui! Et pour John, je crois que Tyler lui rappelle qu'il a fait le bon choix en laissant Elizabeth. Il l'a protégé de la seule manière qu'il pouvait.  
>- Arrêter de m'en faire pour Stefan! M'exclamais-je en riant. Comme si je pouvais! Et comme si toi tu pouvais!<br>- Sans commentaire tu veux? Déclara-t-il en grognant.

Je rigole alors qu'il m'embrasse doucement dans le cou avant de se lever et d'aller jouer avec les garçons. Évidemment, Damon rejoint l'équipe dans laquelle Stefan n'est pas afin d'embêter son petit frère qu'il aime plus que tout! L'après-midi continue ainsi, sous le soleil et remplis d'éclats de rires. Même Damon rit ouvertement et joyeusement avec les autres. Finalement je me lève et me dirige à l'intérieur vers la cuisine dans le but d'aller chercher des rafraichissements pour tout le monde quand la sonnette de l'entrée résonne.

Je bifurque vers l'entré et ouvre la porte pour demeurer complètement scotcher. Devant moi, limite écroulé de rire devant la tête que je dois avoir, se trouve trois de mes plus vieux amis. Kali, Jay et Lia Werdraght n'ont toujours pas changé! Kali est toujours aussi rousse et ses yeux bleus glaciers sont toujours aussi rieurs. Jay arbore aujourd'hui une coupe de cheveux à la mode qui lui donne l'air de sortir d'une partie de jambe en l'air. Son grand sourire et ses yeux bleus me prédisent qu'un mal de crâne va m'arriver à la minute où il va retrouver John. La ressemblance entre Jay et Kali me saute de nouveau aux yeux, mais après tous ils sont jumeaux alors! Ils ont tous les deux la classe et la prestance de la race de vampire à laquelle ils appartiennent et qui est différente de la mienne.

Lia, elle, est différente de ses deux aînés. Tout comme Kali et Jay, elle est née avec du sang d'Elfe dans les veines en plus d'avoir du sang de bien des créatures surnaturelles. Mais si les jumeaux ont une petite partie de toutes leurs ascendances, Lia est une Elfe et une vrai. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs sont longs et fins, ses yeux sont d'un bleu foncé surnaturel, sa peau est pâle, elle est grande et svelte, son visage est fin et ses oreilles sont légèrement pointues comme le veut son ascendance elfique. Elle a la grâce, la légèreté, la vue aiguisée, l'ouïe fine et l'agilité des siens. Autant Kali et Jay sont des vampires dans toute leur splendeur, autant Lia est une elfe dans toute sa grâce. Mais bon, autant ces trois-là sont différents physiquement, autant côté personnalité ils sont semblables! Jay et Lia s'entendent d'ailleurs extrêmement bien avec John pour notre malheur à Kali et moi. Finalement, Jay éclate de rire car ça doit faire au moins cinq minutes que je les fixes sans rien dire. Kali frappe son frère derrière la tête et me parle en souriant.

- Alors là je crois qu'on a réussi notre effet de surprise ! rigola Kali en me prenant dans ses bras.  
>- Tu m'as manqué Kali c'est incroyable! M'exclamais-je finalement en la serrant très fort. Et oui effet réussi! Je crois que Nik se serait trouver à votre place que je n'aurais pas été tant surprise!<br>- En parlant de Niklaus, fis doucement Lia en prenant la place de Kali, on a entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé et on est vraiment désolé!  
>- Merci Lia! Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Je suis contente de te voir!<br>- Et moi alors? S'impatienta Jay à côté de nous. Moi aussi je veux un câlin!  
>- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Werdraght! Rigolais-je en le serrant à son tour! Mais en revanche je suis pas convaincu d'être heureuse de te voir! Je sens déjà les prémisses de la migraine que John et toi allez me filer!<br>- Oh oh! Rigola Jay. Il se cache où le loup-loup Lockwood?  
>- Dans la cours avec le reste de notre famille! Dis-je en souriant tendrement.<br>- Toi tu es amoureuse! S'exclama Kali avec un immense sourire. Alors il s'appelle comment?  
>- Il est beau? Demanda Lia.<br>- Il a quel âge? Renchérit Kali  
>- Il vient d'où? Demanda Lia.<br>- Wouah les filles on se calme! Rigolais-je devant l'avalanche de question. Venez je vais vous présenter à tout le monde! Ajoutais-je en les entrainant à travers la maison.  
>- Tu peux quand même répondre! Rigola Lia.<br>- Il s'appelle Damon Salvatore, répondis-je en souriant, il est né ici à Mystic Falls en 1840, il est beau comme un dieu et diablement sexy! Terminais-je en rigolant.  
>- Ah je crois qu'on parle de moi! Lança d'ailleurs ce dernier en se plantant devant nous. Alors j'ai raison?<br>- En fait je parlais de Ric! Dis-je en souriant. Mais non idiot c'est de toi que je parlais! Ajoutais-je en éclatant de rire devant sa tête.  
>- Ne me fais plus une peur comme celle-là! Rigola-t-il en passant un bras autour de ma taille.<br>- Ouaip, il me plait! Déclara Kali avec un regard critique posé sur mon homme.  
>- Pas mal! Se contenta d'ajouter Lia avec un sourire.<br>- Les filles! M'exclamais-je en rigolant!  
>- Tu pourrais peut-être faire les présentations! Déclara Stefan qui nous avait rejoints avec les autres alors que je sentais Damon s'énerver.<br>- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, Stefan! Rigolais-je. Alors vous trois je vous présente Damon et Stefan Salvatore, Elena et Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood, Bonnie Bennett ainsi qu'Alaric Saltzman. Vous tous, repris-je à l'intention des autres, je vous présente trois de nos plus vieux amis à John et moi, Kali, Jay et Lia Werdraght.  
>- Bienvenue à Mystic Falls les potes! S'exclama John en allant serrer la main de Jay et embrasser les filles. Jay mon vieux on va s'amuser!<br>- Je n'en attendais pas moins John! Déclara Jay avec un immense sourire qui en disait long.  
>- Au secours! Déclarais-je en soupirant lourdement. Ça y est j'ai déjà mal au crâne!<br>- Ça peut pas être si pire que ça So'! m'encouragea Stefan.  
>- Tu sais ce dont John est capable? Demanda Kali aussi désespérée que moi.<br>- Ouais et plutôt deux fois qu'une! Grogna Stefan.  
>- Jay est du même calibre que John. Enchaîna Lia en riant. Ces deux-là ensemble ont réussi à faire faire une crise de nerf à Dracula alors c'est vous dire!<br>- Et ils ont réussi à faire perdre patience à Carlisle aussi! Soupirais-je au souvenir de notre passage en Angleterre quelques semaines plus tôt.  
>- Qui est Carlisle? Demanda Caroline.<br>- Carlisle Cullen! Dis-je en éclatant de rire. Vampire de son état, médecin et chef du clan Cullen et également l'homme le plus patient, compréhensif et gentil du monde entier!  
>- Carlisle Cullen? Demanda Jeremy surpris. Le pauvre homme doit vraiment se faire vanner à porter le même nom que l'un des mecs de Twilight!<p>

Et là j'éclate de rire alors que tout le monde viens de s'assoir au soleil dans la cours. Quand le premier Twilight est sorti il y a quelques années je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'appeler Carlisle et Edward pour les embêter. Encore heureux que mes amis soient quand même un peu moins débiles que leurs homonymes de la saga! Quoi que je ne suis pas persuader que cela s'applique réellement à Emmett! Évidemment, dès que Jeremy a parlé Kali, Jay, Lia et John ont également éclatés de rire avec moi. Finalement, la reine de la curiosité pose une question.

- Pourquoi vous riez au juste? Demanda Caroline.  
>- Y a-t-il des fans de Twilight dans l'assemblée? Demandais-je, encore hilare.<br>- Je crois que je suis la seule en fait! Grogna Caroline.  
>- Alors tu vas être ravie Caro! Dis-je en riant. Twilight ce n'est pas qu'un ramassis de bêtises, quoi que quand même un peu! Le clan Cullen existe bel et bien. Carlisle, Edward, Esmé, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper sont des amis à nous depuis plusieurs années déjà! Et d'ailleurs si je ne me trompe pas, Damon tu as été sous les ordres de Jasper quand tu étais chez les confédérés! Le Major Jasper Withlock!<br>- Attend! S'exclama Damon abasourdie. Le Major Withlock, mon vieux copain Jasper, EST Jasper Hale de Twilight! Oh putain c'est pas possible!  
>- Et crois-moi c'est pas tout! Dis-je en éclatant de rire encore.<br>- Tant que tu ne nous dis pas qu'Harry Potter existe pour de vrai aussi ça va aller! Déclara Alaric en riant. Attend tu déconnes là! Ajouta-t-il en me voyant rire encore plus.  
>- Bon sang si j'étais pas immortelle je crois que je mourrais de rire là! Dis-je entre deux éclats. Au fait, en parlant d'Harry, comment ça va en Angleterre? Demandais-je à Kali en reprenant mon sérieux.<br>- La communauté sorcière est grandement ébranlée, mais Voldemort est mort, Dumbledore est de retour ainsi que Godric, Salazard, Helga et Rowenna. Répondit Kali avec un petit sourire.  
>- Attend, les fondateurs de Poudlard? M'exclamais-je surprise. Tu me surprendras toujours Kali!<br>- Putain là j'y crois pas! S'exclama Elena. Twilight et Harry Potter, c'est vrai?  
>- Oui m'dame! Répondirent John et Jay en même temps.<p>

Et pour approuver les paroles des deux zigotos, Kali sorti sa baguette magique et lança quelques sorts inoffensifs, dont deux silencios sur John et Jay afin de faire une petite démo à ma famille. Et puis tout d'un coup les questions fusent de tous les côtés. J'éclate de rire alors que Kali, Jay et Lia y répondent avec plaisir. J'ajoute quelques anecdotes sur les Cullen ou la vie à Poudlard de temps à autre et John et Jay racontent leurs bêtises avec de grands gestes. La soirée va être amusante je le sens. Et les temps à venir également, bien que je risque de finir par faire un double meurtre! Mais bon, comme on dit, qui vivra verra! Oh et en passant, c'est comme ça qu'on sauve le monde! Avec un tas de tarrés qu'on considère comme notre famille!


End file.
